Ask And You Shall Recieve: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
by DaRKaIsTAr
Summary: Ever had a question you've been DYING to have answered by none other than the cast themselves? Then this is the place you come to! The entire KHR cast shall be here to answer any and every question you may have about them! So send in your questions now!
1. Chapter 1

Ai: While waiting to get more reviews for my other fic, I decided to start this! Yes, A Q and A fic for none other than Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own, duh, otherwise you wouldn't be sending questions in HERE, you'd be sending them by snail mail/email to my manga drawing DESK OF DOOM!

* * *

Ai: Hi! This shall be one of those Q and A fics that you see littering the whole of , where you can ask ANY of the KHR cast any question you like. (I don't know if there's already one or more of these fics in the KHR section, I never actually went to check, so this, in a way, is my idea, and not anyone else's.)

Like I said, you can ask ANYONE you like a question (heck, you can ask multiple people 10 questions at one go if you want. But not too many please!). To make it idiot-proof, that includes our dear main characters, CEDEF, the Kokuyo gang, the Cavallone Family, the VARIA, the Millefiore Family, etcetc, AND both the TYL and pre-TYL crew! Eg: both TYL Gokudera and pre-TYL Gokudera are up for quizzing.

Now that that's over and done with, START SENDING IN YOUR QUESTIONS!

Meanwhile I shall begin my grand plan to get the entire cast to cooperate with me and not, say, kill me.

* * *

Author's Notes:

QUICK! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON TO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS BEFORE IT ESCAPES!


	2. Chapter 2

Ai: Wow YAY! I received quite a few reviews for this! That makes me so touched~~ -shiny eyes- OKAY AWRIGHT! Then let's begin! But first! The disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because… BECAUSE!! –goes to cry in the emo corner of doom-

* * *

Ai: HI! It's me, your reporter for Ask And You Shall Receive: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! –holding a video recorder in one hand- Here, we shall ask our beloved cast of KHR all sorts of questions imaginable! And they shall have no way of refusing to answer them!

(Most of) the KHR cast: WHAAAT?!

Ai: What? You guys agreed to it yourselves.

Gokudera: YOU BLACKMAILED US INTO AGREEING!

Ai: You still agreed to it by yourselves. –sticks tongue out-

Gokudera: YOU—WITCH! –pulls out dynamite- I shall not allow the Jyuudaime to be blackmailed by the likes of you!

Ai: -whistles- Hibari-saaaan~

Hibari: -glares at Gokudera- Shut up, herbivore.

Gokudera: WHA--?! Why are you on her side?!

Hibari: -glare intensifies- I'll bite you to death if you don't shut up, herbivore.

Gokudera: -gulps and backs off slowly-

Ai: Arigato gozaimasu, Hibari-san~ Oops, it seems that we've kept everyone else waiting long enough. -presses 'Record' button on video camera and points it at KHR cast- OKAY, LET's BEGIN!

Ai: FIRST UP! –pulls out a folded piece of paper from pocket and unfolds it MANY times- We have a question here from hiragizawa-san!

_hiragizawa:_

_nee.. I want to ask reborn-san... why does he love to cosplay?? Is there a secret with his costumes?? oshite kudasai!!_

_arigatou!!_

-spotlights shine on Reborn- ('Cos I'm a crazy technical geek who loves messing with the lighting in my school and always getting punished by teachers as a result HOHO)

Ai: Reborn-san! If you please!

Reborn: Ciaossu. It's because different occasions merit different outfits. So I have many outfits, each for a specific occasion.

Ai: I see!

Tsuna: B-B-But, Reborn! Your disguises are so easy to see through!

Reborn: Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. –kicks Tsuna in the head-

Tsuna: ARGH!

Gokudera: JYUUDAIME! Are you all right?!

Ai: -filming everything- Hmmm… Okay, NEXT! From Kajune-san!

_Kajune:_

_What does Mukuro feel/think about Hibari, what does Hibari feel/think about Mukuro?_

-spotlights move to Mukuro and Hibari-

Hibari: Hmph… A worthy opponent… -pulls out tonfas at glares at Mukuro- I'll bite you to death.

Ai: Eh.

Mukuro: Kufufufu… Hibari Kyouya, do you really think you can? –already holding trident-

Ai: Eh?

Hibari: -smiles- Want to try?

Ai: EH?! … Not good. Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAAAAAIIIIITT!!!! NO FIGHTING! –moves between them-

Hibari: Shut up and get out of our way.

Ai: HIBARI-SAN, YOU PROMISED! DX

Hibari: -remembers- … -keeps tonfas away-

Ai: Whew.

Mukuro: Kufufufu.

Ai: Conclusion: As enemies. AND THEY WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ONE OF THEM HAS BEEN BEATEN DOWN INTO THE GRASS! –looks at paper- From kou seiren-san!

_kou seiren:_

_Hmm.. This sounds interesting~ x3_

_Then, shall I ask.._

_-points at Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro-_

_You three!!_

_What are your opinions about all fics and doujins which pairings contain you? (1827, 6927, 182769, 6918, 2718, 1869 or even 2769!!) __DD_

_And especially, M rated ones! x'DD_

_Please tell this (half) perverted fangirl here, and, no (too much) violence please!! x3_

Ai: Hmmm… Although I expected to receive these types of questions, I wasn't expecting them to arrive so soon. –points video camera at cast-

KHR cast: -majority have a dumbfounded look on-

Ai: I'm guessing that those who DON'T have the look on are just pretending to understand in order to… look like they understand. Time to educate them on the subject of Yaoi, the numbering system and the product of fangirls' imagination. And wildest dreams. –sets video camera down on a table and pulls out a projector and a screen out of nowhere- OKAY CLASS! LOOKIE HERE AND PAY ATTENTION! IF YOU DON'T GET IT ON THE FIRST GO, THEN WE'RE GOING TO KEEP GOING THROUGH IT UNTIL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GETS IT!

-five hours later-

Ai: -picks up video recorder again- Everyone get it~? :D

KHR cast: -traumatised- Yes…

Ai: So back to where we left off. Tsuna-san, Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, please answer the question~

-spotlight remains on Hibari and Mukuro but another one shines on Tsuna-

Tsuna: Wah!

Hibari and Mukuro: … -both are not looking very good-

Ai: I haven't actually traumatized them THAT much, have I? I didn't even go very deep into the M rated stuff 'cos I'm a good fourteen-year-old, so I don't know what goes on in it, but I can roughly guess. ANSWER, ANSWER, AAAANSWEEERR.

Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro: -point at screen- Not true.

Ai: DDDD: YOU LIE! (Supporter of KHR yaoi pairings. XD) BUT THAT'S OKAY! AI REFUSES TO GIVE UP! WE SHALL ATTEMPT TO CHANGE YOUR VIEWS ON THAT BY THE END OF THIS ALL! JUST WAIT! WE SHALL NOT GIVE UP!

KHR cast: -all back off-

Ai: INDEED, I SHALL NOT GIVE UP! –jabs finger at everyone- I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU HARBOUR A DEEP AND SECRET AFFECTION FOR EACH OTHER!

KHR cast: -all back off even further-

Ai: I shall prove it, yes, but unfortunately we must move on for now. From Zelfie-san!

_Zelfie:_

_Gokudera:_

_Where do you really live? Hmm..._

_Hibari: _

_Do you bite girls to death too or just males?_

_I always imagined you to not support hurting females._

_Tsuna:_

_...um...Can I hug you please? w ILU._

-spotlight shines on Gokudera-

Gokudera: In Namimori.

Ai: Uhm, duh? We want specifics! Please don't tell us you live in Tsuna's closet.

Gokudera: WHA?! NO!

Ai: Then~~?

Gokudera: I-I rent a small apartment near the Jyuudaime's house…

Ai: This would normally be the cue for me to scream, "AWW~ THAT'S SO SWEET~ CHOOSING TO LIVE SO NEAR YOUR BELOVED JYUUDAIME~~", but I've got more a more important question to add on top of that.

KHR cast: -sweatdrops-

Ai: What? Okay, whatever. Gokudera-kun! Where DO you get the money for that?! I don't see you working, and I doubt the existence of any job that hire fifteen-year-olds and pay them enough for them to rent their own apartment anyway.

Gokudera: I get the money from my old man's account. He's rich anyway.

Ai: WHA--! Is that even legal! I don't know, I'm not a lawyer or something.

Tsuna: She… She just talked to herself!

Ai: Yes, yes I did. Uhh, next, Hibari-san. –fiddles with a small remote and presses a button-

-spotlight moves to Hibari-

Ai: DO you bite females to death?

Hibari: … -tonfas at the ready!- Do you want to find out?

Ai: EEK! Yeah, you wish. You won't hear me say that.

Hibari: I ought to bite you to death for disrupting the peace of Namimori. –makes several swings at Ai-

Ai: Ooh, saw that coming. HEYA! –does several acrobatic stunts in order to avoid being hit while STILL managing to film everything- Wow, I reckon I should have a Sun Flame. HIBARI-SAN! HIBARI-SAN!! YOU STILL REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE DON'T YOU! IF YOU JUST WAIT FOR JUST A WHILE MORE, YOU CAN GO ALL-OUT CRAZY!

Hibari: … … Fine. But I'm only waiting for a while more. –stops attacks-

Ai: -lands on a nearby table- Good boy. Okay, it seems as if Hibari-san WILL attack females as well. Actually, it seems as if he'll attack ANYONE who threatens the peace and discipline of Namimori Town. Now… TSUNA-SAN!

Tsuna: Y-Yes!

Ai: I don't really need the spotlights for this… Whatever. And I'm scrapping the '-san'. You don't look very '-san'-y. (Gokudera and Haru: Grrr!) TSUNA!

Tsuna: Yes! –sweatdrops-

Ai: Zelfie-chan wants to hug you. AND NO YOU CANNOT REFUSE OR RESIST! I ORDER YOU TO STAND THERE LIKE A GOOD BOY AND LET HER HUG YOU!

Gokudera: The Jyuudaime should at least have a say in this matter!

Ai: No, he shouldn't. Unless he wants me to reveal all his deepest, darkest, secrets.

Tsuna: HIIIIEEE! DON'T!

Ai: Then be a good tunafish. –opens door and lets Zelfie in- Okay, Zelfie-chan, hug him all you want.

-many hugs later-

Ai: -opens door again- BYE ZELFIE-CHAN!

Tsuna: Argh… T_T

Ai: Don't be so wimpy, Tsuna, all she did was give you, like, a few dozen hugs.

Tsuna: T_T

Ai: NEXT! Uhh… It's from berries382-san!

_berries382:_

_hibari(1), mukuro(4), tsuna(7):_

_you we're voted #1/4/7 anime groom. _

_what is your response to that._

Ai: QAQ MUKURO-SAMA! MARRY ME!

Mukuro: Kufufu… I'm afraid not.

Ai: AWW! BUT HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET GIRLS PROPOSING TO THE GUYS, INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY ROUND?!

Mukuro: No.

Ai: NOOOOOOO!!! I HAVE FAILED MY MISSION IN LIFE! T_T

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: Urgh, no… I must persevere… I have full confidence that Mukuro-sama WILL one day accept me… So for now… WE MUST GET OUR THREE WONDERFULLY HOT GUYS TO GIVE THEIR REPLIES!!

-spotlights shine on… you know which three people…-

Ai: FIRST UP! TSUNA!

Tsuna: HIIEE?!

Ai: DON'T 'HIIEE' US! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER! OUT OF LIKE, A THOUSAND ANIME GUYS, YOU WERE VOTED THE SEVENTH MALE MOST GIRLS WANT TO MARRY! COME ON! THAT'S GOTTA MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU, RIGHT?!

Tsuna: -blushes- Eh, no, that's, err… Th-Thank you, everyone…

Haru: Hmph! Tsuna-san should have been the top!

Tsuna: Haru…

Ai: Hmm… Now! OUR WONDERFUL MIST GUARDIAN OF THE VONGOLA FAMILY! Mukuro-sama!! He was voted Fourth!

Mukuro: -smile- That is to be expected, of course.

Ai: KYAAA~ HIS AWESOMENESS HAS PIERCED THROUGH MY HEART LIKE AN ARROW OF LOVE~~!

KHR cast: … … … … -MEGA sweatdrop-

Ai: AND FINALLY! TOP-RANKING HIBARI KYOUYA-SAN!!

Hibari: -ignores-

Ai: … He doesn't care much, it seems. Oh well! It IS that coldness of him that we all love! That's our Hibari-san! 3 Next up is mail from Yuu13-san! Ooh, we've got quite a few questions here.

_Yuu13:_

_Q: Byakuran, why do you like marshmellows so much??_

_Q: Hibari, do you like cats?_

_Q: Why do you have a bandage on your nose, Ryohei?_

_Q: Does anybody like chocolate here?(except Lambo)_

_Q: Black or White?_

Ai: Oh! Finally, here comes the very first question for a villain, Byakuran-san!

-spotlights shine on… argh, forget it. Just remember that the spotlights shine on whoever the question is directed to-

Byakuran: Ah, Ai-chan…

Ai: Not to me, to Yuu-chan.

Byakuran: Yuu-chan, marshmellows are soft and sweet, and don't they remind you of people?

Ai: Eh? O_O People… soft and sweet? Eres non comprehendo (it's a word I made up… I think. Meaning I don't understand).

Byakuran: People are weak, just like marshmellows, don't you think? –smile-

Ai: Eh… uh… right… That was a… uh, interesting explanation. Definitely the first I've ever heard. Next, Hibari-san, do you like cats?

Hibari: …They're okay.

Ai: Ooh, short yet sweet answer! Ryohei! ANSWER THE QUESTION TO THE EXTREME!

Ryohei: BECAUSE IT IS EXTREMEEEE!!!

Ai: O__O; EH? Oh right, this IS Ryohei. It would be near-impossible to extract a proper answer from his lips.

Kyoko: Nii-chan… -sigh-

Ai: Sorry, you'll have to stick with it being 'because it is extreme'. –bows apologetically- And uh… -looks at paper- So, WHO LIKES CHOCOLATE?!

KHR cast: -more than half raise their hands-

Ai: Eh… wow that's a lot of people. I know Mukuro-sama likes chocolate because I've got the official character guide, but… That's A LOT of people, yes.

Lambo: Lambo-san likes chocolate.

Ai: Yes, we know. And… Black or White? Sorry Yuu13-san, because I don't exactly understand what you mean, I shall proceed to assume you mean to ask whether they prefer Dark Chocolate or White Chocolate, okays? Right! So now! –pulls out loudhailer- EVERYONE! I WANT YOU TO SEPARATE INTO TWO GROUPS! PEOPLE WHO PREFER DARK CHOCOLATE, MOVE TO MY RIGHT! PEOPLE WHO PREFER WHITE CHOCOLATE, MOVE TO MY LEFT! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE OR NOT, BUT YOU HAVE TO GO TO ONE GROUP! NOW GET MOVING!!

-three-thirds of the cast move-

Ai: OI! YOU GUYS! –jabs the video camera at them- HIBARI-SAN, XANXUS-SAN, GAMMA-SAN, BLAH BLAH, ALL YOU COOL PEOPLE THERE! MOVE!

-ten very busy minutes later-

Ai: Whew. Okay… -films both sides of people- If I were to say everyone's name and which type of chocolate they prefer, I'd die, so let's just state the majority. Looks like more people are for Dark, probably because there are more guys and guys generally don't like overly-sweet stuff. So next Valentine's Day, you know what type of chocolate to give them. Oh, but if it helps, there ARE some guys on my left, like Tsuna.

Tsuna: Ehh?!

Ai: So Tsuna shall be getting a huge pile of white chocolate next Valentine's Day.

Haru: Haru shall make Tsuna-san some white chocolate tomorrow!

Kyoko: Haru-chan, I'll help too! –giggle-

Tsuna: Err, thanks, Haru, Kyoko-chan.

Ai: Mail from Hibari-chi-san!

_Hibari-chi:_

_If no one is around, will Hibari go all squeally like a girl around cute fluffy animals?_

Ai: … pffth, I can SO totally imagine that. AHAHAHA! Not a very good image. XD

Hibari: -glares at Ai-

Ai: Haha!

Yamamoto: Ahaha, come on now, Hibari, it IS an 'if' question afterall.

Ai: Ooh yeah, I NEED to get Hibari-san's answer down on film. –points video camera at Hibari-

Hibari: … No, I will not.

Ai: Aww… I was expecting an answer like 'yes, I do, but you do not need to know that', or something.

Hibari: -glares even harder-

Ai: Hahaha! Just joking~ Let's see… Bunnypals-san sent in a few questions too!

_Bunnypals:_

_Can I get a hug from Mukuro? Please!_

_Anyway, Tsuna did something happen when you were little that turned you into a chicken?_

_Yamamoto, can you remember the time when you first played baseball? What made you so interested in baseball?_

_Gokudera, what would you do if the tenth suddenly turned into a cute girl?_

_Bye everyone and don't forget, hug a bunny every day! :)_

Ai: YES YOU MAY! –opens door to let Bunnypals in- -squeals and hugs Mukuro as well-

Mukuro: Kufufu.

Ai: -releases, then runs over to door and holds it open- BYE BUNNYPALS-CHAN! XD Okay, Tsuna, answer the next question.

Reborn: Nothing happened, he has just always been Dame-Tsuna, ever since young.

Tsuna: REBORN!

Ai: Alternatively, I guess Reborn could answer that too, since he IS Tsuna's home tutor. But, Reborn-san, how do you know that?

Reborn: That is because I read all of his files before I came to Japan.

Ai: I see… Tsuna, none of your secrets are safe from Reborn-san.

Tsuna: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME---!! T_T

Ai: Too bad. Yamamoto-san! Question three!

Yamamoto: Ahaha! I think I was in elementary school at the time. I wasn't very sure what club to join, and my dad suggested baseball because he thought I might like it. And I kinda fell in love with the sport almost as soon as I started it.

Ai: Wow… so that means your dad's sort of the person responsible for getting you hooked on baseball?

Yamamoto: Yep! –smile-

Ai: Cool~! –high fives Yamamoto- I'm not really a baseball-fan, but my dad's the one responsible for getting me hooked on my favourite sport too! XD Hmmm, okay. Whoa, the next question's kinda… BUT I LIKE IT! GOKUDERA-KUN! SPILL THE BEANS! You don't have to hide it! Just know that even if you reveal your 'secret', your fangirls shall be behind you all the way!

Tsuna and Gokudera: WHA?! –blush-

Gokudera: I-I don't have to answer that, because there's no way the Jyuudaime could change gender! –still blushing furiously-

Tsuna: That's right! –blush-

Ai: Uh-huuuuuh~ So you mean to say you would actually date Tsuna if Tsuna somehow became a Tsuna-CHAN?

TSUNA and GOKUDERA: NO!!!

Ai: :3 Reaaaally~~?

Rest of KHR cast: -thinks: What an evil girl…-

Gokudera: Of- Of course! Because no matter what, I will be the Jyuudaime's right-hand man!

Ai: … You know, Gokudera-kun, I think there have been a few cases of a female leader falling in love with her right-hand man and marrying him in the end.

Tsuna and Gokudera: -blushes even harder-

Gokudera: ANYWAY, NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NOT DATE THE JYUUDAIME! EVEN IF HE DOES SUDDENLY BECOME A GIRL!

Haru: Tsuna-san wouldn't marry you anyway! Because Haru is his future wive!

Gokudera: Hmph, as if!

Tsuna: Guys… -STILL blushing-

Dino: Ai, I don't think there HAVE been any such cases.

Ai: I don't know, I just made up that info on the spot.

Gokudera: !! WHY YOU--!

Ai: XD Hey, you only have yourself to blame for believing me. And please remember that Bunnypals-san wants all of you to hug a bunny a day. Lessee… The last mail for today!

KHR cast: -all sigh with relief-

Ai: From Kuma-chan!-san!

_Kuma-chan!:_

_Xanxus : When you throw your wine or whatever at Squalo, I couldn't help but notice that it was always half-full... so, my question is this: Do you like (love) Squalo enough to waste your precious drinks?_

_Hibari: Are you a boxer or brief guy?_

_Mukuro: Hey, what do you do in your spare time? Perhaps you are like APH's France-nii san?_

_Tsuna: You do know that in many fangirl fantasies... you are the ultimate pairing with all characters right?_

Ai: WAH! XANXUS-SAN! YOU'VE STILL ABUSING SQUALO-SAN!

Squalo: VOOOOOIII!!!! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?!

Ai: Ne, Squalo-san, the question wasn't directed at you.

Squalo: VOOOOOIIII?!!

Ai: I have all the clips of every time Xanxus-san threw anything at Squalo-san. I kinda sneaked into the Varia headquarters to film them. –holds up a cassette and inserts it into a cassette player- Everyone, sit back, relax, and watch all the times Squalo-san was abused. –presses play-

-One hour later-

Ai: HEY, KUMA-CHAN IS RIGHT! XANXUS-SAN! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO DEFEND YOURSELF?!

Xanxus: What? He just always happens to be too noisy whenever I'm drinking. Otherwise, I wouldn't bother to waste my wine on trash like him.

Squalo: VOOOOOIIII!! WHAT WAS THAT?! –restrained by Lussuria-

Lussuria: Now, now, Squalo, you ARE the 'big brother' of the Varia afterall, learn to restrain yourself.

Squalo: LET ME GO!

Belphegor: Ushishishishi, how un-prince-like.

Squalo: SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!

Belphegor: Ushishishishi.

Xanxus: Don't make me throw something at you right now, you piece of thrash.

Squalo: VOOOIII!!!

Ai and rest of KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: Okay, I think we get the drift, but isn't that kinda coincidental? You just happen to be drinking EVERYTIME Squalo is being noisy? Do you guys like, plan it? Like, 'Squalo, I'm drinking right now, so come on over and start being noisy just so I can throw my glass of wine at your head'? Better yet, Squalo-san, why haven't you learnt to dodge yet?

Squalo: VOOOOIIIII!!! YOU STUPID BOSS!!

Ai: … He's ignoring me. Oh well. Maybe we can ask him another day. Okay… Hibari-san, are you a … -blushes- … I can't believe I'm asking a guy this… Are you a boxers or a briefs guy?

Currently unoccupied KHR cast: -gasp- -some giggle-

Hibari: -glare in all full-power!-

Ai: What? I'm only reading off my paper.

Hibari: I refuse to answer this.

Ai: Well you have to, because you promised to and you MUST be wearing something underneath your school pants. At least I hope you are.

-temperature in the room drops several degrees-

Ai: It feels as if it suddenly became a lot colder… Hibari-san, just PLEASE answer. Okay, let's compromise. I'll wear earplugs, so I won't know what you say. –sticks earplugs into ears- See, I can't hear you anymore, honest. And everyone else must stick their fingers in the ears. If I find out that anyone was secretly listening, I'll kill you, then revive you and kill you again. Hibari-san shall assist me.

KHR cast minus Hibari-san and the few Varia members who are too busy to listen anyway: -obeys instructions-

Ai: See? Well, I can't hear your reply anyway, but your secret is safe! XD

Hibari: … -mouths two syllables with a lot of difficulty- (I guess everyone can now guess? XD)

-everything is being filmed, but Hibari doesn't need to know that-

Hibari: …

Ai: That wasn't too hard, was it? –removes earplugs- Next! Mukuro-sama! You can see the question for yourself.

Mukuro: …

Ai: I don't think he gets it. Eh, well, I don't read Hetalia as well, but I think Kuma-chan means to ask whether you are a playboy or not.

Mukuro-sama: I am not.

Ai: Ehh… Wait, I think a part of me was wishing that you'd say yes.

Mukuro: Kufufu, really?

Ai: -suddenly notices Mukuro is still holding his trident- Yes—ACK! I MEAN NO! NO! Really! I was… just joking. Just joking, indeed, yes. O____O;

Mukuro: That's good to know.

Ai: Yes, yes it is. Whew. THE FINAL QUESTION FOR THE DAY! –ignores cheers from many of the cast- TSUNA! Do you still remember my lesson?

Tsuna: -pales- Yes?

Ai: Good. Kuma-chan wants to ask whether you know that you're the Ultimate KHR uke.

Tsuna: Must you phrase it in such a way?!

Ai: I'm blunt. Live with it.

Tsuna: Yes! I know! But that's only because you spent almost and hour on just that topic alone!

Ai: Hmm, I see, I see. OKAY, FOLKS! It is sad, but we have come to the end of Ask And You Shall Receive: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! for today! But it is not for good! If you liked it, or just want more questions answered, then send in your questions now! Questions are good. So you know what to do~! –stops recording-

* * *

Author's Notes:

R&R PLEASE! AND SEND IN MORE QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERED! THE REPORTER OF JUSTICE, AI, SHALL GET THE KHR CAST TO ANSWER THEM FOR YOU!

Reviewers shall get cookies and a copy of everything filmed today for free XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ai: OMG. I went to check my email today in the morning and discovered that I had 21 EMAILS FROM YOU GUYS!! O____O Definitely a record for a noobie writer like me. And out of those 21 emails, 12 were reviews/questions. I feel so loved. As promised, -hands out cookies and cassettes containing copies of the previous interview's filming- HERE!

Disclaimer: This is just the line to state that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (sob!) and Youtube before the fun begins.

* * *

Ai: -video camera in hand once again- Miss me?

KHR cast: No.

Ai: Awww. Anyways, we're still continuing this, because there are JUST too many questions we want to ask you. ^^

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, let's just ignore her and go.

Ai: Oh hohoho, is that a refusal to cooperate I hear?

Gokudera: That's right!

Ai: You're STILL being blackmailed, you do realize, Gokudera-kun? –rummages around in insanely huge bag and extracts two cassettes out- See this? It's labeled 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' and 'Gokudera Hayato'. Just to let you know, they contain each of your secrets so deep and dark and deadly (Wow, alliteration! XD) that I'm very sure you'd KILL to get them back.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE!! YOU'RE KIDDING!

Gokudera: -pales and pulls out dynamite-

Ai: SEE?! I knew it. I'll give them back to you when I feel like it, so if you don't want to see these clips uploaded on Youtube then you'd better cooperate with me~

Gokudera: YOU DEMON!

Ai: Uh huuuh… -takes out laptop from bag and begins to switch it on-

Tsuna: DON'T!

Gokudera: OKAY, OKAY! WE'LL COOPERATE!

Ai: -closes laptop- Good boys. Ahahahaha… It's fun to blackmail people. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that ALL of you are under the same circumstances.

KHR cast: -pales-

Ai: -inserts a blank cassette into video camera and pulls out cue cards from pocket-

Dino: What happened to the paper?

Ai: Eh, we kinda received a LOT of questions today, y'see… When I wrote them down on the paper it got so long that I kept tripping over it. So I figured cue cards would be neater.

Dino: But you've now got a stack of cards three inches thick! –sweatdrop-

Ai: Isn't that a good thing?

KHR cast: No.

Ai: -fumbles with cards- You've still got the same number of questions anyway. –presses 'Record' button- Aaand, we should begin. First up is! … Whoa, that's a lot of questions. –looks up- We'll go through them one by one, or else I'll forget what were the questions asked. Hey, guys, the next… ten(?) questions or so are from Sannin-Songo-san.

_Mukuro: May I please hug you?_

Ai: Sure! –opens door to let Sannin-Songo in, then hugs Mukuro with her- Kyaa~kyaa~

Mukuro: Is this going to become a every-interview thing?

Ai: -lets Sannin-Songo out of the room- I think so, you ARE pretty popular.

Mukuro: …

Ai: -throws first cue card over shoulder- Mukuro-sama, the next one is addressed to you as well.

_Why does your hair looks like a pineapple and how do you get it like that?_

Mukuro: It's just the way I like to style it.

Ai: But a PINEAPPLE hairstyle?

Mukuro: … And I use hair-gel.

Ai: I was kinda under the impression that stuff like hair-gel NEVER existed in the Anime World. Just to let you know, pineapple hairstyle is a MENACE to draw… -holds up an entire folder full of sketches of Mukuro and Chrome- See? Evidence.

Chrome: -remains quiet-

Mukuro: -holds up trident-

Ai: Don't poke me. N-Next!

_Bel: Why do you hide your eyes?_

Belphegor: Ushishishi, because I'm a prince.

_And don't give me the 'Because I'm a prince' B.S I want a real explaination!_

Belphegor: …

Ai: Ahahaha, looks like Bel-san's excuse has failed him.

Belphegor: Peasants don't need to know how my eyes look like.

Ai: One such peasant is currently blackmailing you. And uhh, eyes look like eyes, maybe? What's there to hide?

Belphegor: Shall I kill you?

Ai: And get the clips of all your embarrassing moments uploaded in Youtube as a result? Sure.

Belphegor: … Peasant.

Ai: Ooh yeah, being a peasant is good. Don't worry, Bel-san, I still love you.

Fran: You're pathetic, sempai.

Belphegor: Don't push your luck, stupid froggie.

Ai: I love you too, Fran-san. Next is a question for you.

_Fran: Is Fran a nickname or is it your actual name?_

Fran: It's my name.

Ai: Isn't fran a type of dessert?

Fran: Tell that to the people who named me.

Ai: Your mom and dad?

Fran: I'm not telling you.

Ai: I'd like to meet your mom and dad and shake their hands. I like the way they raised you to be such a wonderful smartass.

Fran: .____.

Ai: No, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm serious.

Belphegor: Ushishishi, stupid froggies will be stupid froggies.

Fran: Much better than you, stupid Fallen Prince.

Belphegor: -throws a knife at Fran- Without the 'fallen', stupid froggie.

Fran: -dodges- Fallen Prince, Fallen Prince.

Belphegor: -throws more knives-

Ai: Hit me and you'll… -barely dodges a knife- … THAT'S IT!! Dino-san, loan me your whip. You are not allowed to refuse.

Dino: -gulps and hands whip over-

Ai: EAT WHIP, IDIOT!! –randomly flails whip around but somehow manages to catch Bel's hand to stop him from throwing anymore knives-

-ten minutes later-

Belphegor and Fran: Why am I tied together with this idiot? –each tied to a chair with rope then tied together back to back-

Reborn: Girls can be scary.

Ai: -holds up Bel's knives in all full glory- I'VE CONFISCATED ALL YOUR KNIVES AND I'M NOT GIVING THEM BACK UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE!!

Belphegor: I'd never apologize to a peasant like you.

Ai: THEN STAY THERE!

Fran: Stupid sempai, can't you just apologize to her to get us untied.

Belphegor: Shut up, you stupid kouhai.

Ai: NEXT!

_Byakuran: How do you feel about everyone at my school thinking your an albino freak?_

Byakuran: That's funny! But I'm not.

Ai: Any evidence?

Byakuran: -smile- I'm just not.

Ai: Riiiiight…

_Mammon/Viper: What gender are you?_

Mammon: I'll tell you only if you pay me.

Ai: How about you tell us because I'm blackmailing you?

Mammon: -considers- No.

Ai: -sigh- Fine, here's one buck. –gives Mammon a dollar- And now that I've paid you, you'd better not mess about like Bel-san –points- over there.

Belphegor: …

Mammon: I'm a male. Obviously.

Ai: You look suspiciously feminine. Especially as an adult.

Mammon: I'm a MALE.

Ai: Okay, okay, we get it! –throws more cue cards over shoulder-

_Reborn: How many diffrent special/secret shots are there?_

Reborn: That's a secret.

Ai: Tell? Pretty please?

Reborn: If you'll hand the tape about me over.

Ai: Forget it. Well, I obviously don't know as much as Reborn but let's go through the list… -counts off fingers- There's the Rebuke Bullet, the Dying Will Bullet, and there's the ones that Reborn-san shot into Tsuna's stomach, arms and legs, right? That's five, as far as we know.

Reborn: That's right.

Ai: So there.

_Hibari: Why do you say 'I'll bite you to death' when you do no actual biting?_

Ai: AHAHAHA! Yeah, the first time I heard Hibari-san say that, I thought that he really WAS going to bite Tsuna! The mental image was funny.

Hibari: -glares-

Ai: What~!

Hibari: Herbivores just need to be bitten to death.

Ai: But you don't actually BITE them, do you. Ah, I get it, you like to imagine them as your prey, don't you. And yourself as the predator. And whacking them off would be, like, -makes a 'chomping' action with free hand- right?

Hibari: Think of it however you like it.

Ai: I take that as a yes~

_Haru: What would you do if Tsuna just randomly died?_

Haru: Hahii?! Tsuna-san?!

Ai: Eh? But doesn't Tsuna 'randomly die' almost everyday?

Tsuna: I-I do?

Ai: Dying Will mode much?

Tsuna: That doesn't count, does it?!

Reborn: It does.

Ai: Recently you seem to have stopped going into Dying Will mode, though.

Haru: Tsuna-san! Is this true?!

Tsuna: M-Maybe…

Ai: It is.

Haru: But Tsuna-san is alive right now, isn't he? -confused-

Ai: He is, but it's a 'if' question. And don't think too much into it, just… answer the question.

Haru: Tsuna-san wouldn't die! Because he is invincible!!

Tsuna: -sweatdrop- Haru, that's…

Ai: Uh huh… -having fun filming- NEXT QUESTION IS!!

_Tsuna: Ever consider commiting suicide from all the abuse you get and the insanity you have to live with?_

Ai: Probably quite a few times.

Tsuna: NO! I mean, maybe, but I wouldn't do it!

Ai: Too cowardly to do so huh?

Tsuna: W-W-W-Wh--!

Reborn: Apparently so.

Ai: I agree. XD –high fives Reborn-

Tsuna: Reborn! Ai! Don't decide on such things by yourselves!

Gokudera: Nothing is too hard for the Jyuudaime to do!

Haru: That's right!

Ai: … Gokudera-kun, Haru, you DO realize that we're talking about Tsuna committing suicide here!

Gokudera: He wouldn't, but the Jyuudaime can do anything when he puts his mind to it!

Ai: For his own good, you'd better hope he doesn't.

Tsuna: AI!!

Ai: Yes? Wait, wait, hold up, you've got another question.

_If you had a choice between Kyoko and Haru, who would you marry?_

Tsuna: EHHHH?!!!! –blush-

Ai: ANSWER OR DIE! XD Oh boy, this is going to be good. –films- We all know his answer, obviously, but what I'd like to see is Tsuna getting abused.

Tsuna: I-I CAN'T ANSWER THAT!

Ai: YES YOU CAN! HOW HARD CAN IT BE?! JUST ONE NAME! AND IT SHALL SEAL YOUR FATE!!!

Tsuna: THERE'S NO WAY I CAN ANSWER THAT!

Reborn: -points gun at Tsuna- Answer it, if you're a man.

Tsuna: HIIIIEEEE!!!

Ai: -takes out laptop-

Tsuna: HIIIEE!! OKAY, I'LL ANSWER!! IT'S K-K-KYOKO-CHAN! –blushes like crazy-

Ai: Oh my gosh this is gonna be good. –filming eagerly-

-silence-

Ai: … -looks around- Hold up, where's Haru-san? And Kyoko-san, while we're at it.

Dino: Ah, I got them to leave the room. –grin-

Ai: … Dino-san, you traitor. –inserts a cassette into laptop (don't ask me how that is possible. It's a just a very wonderful custom-made laptop. XD)-

Dino: AH, DON'T DO IT!! OAO;;

Ai: -types 'youtube .com' and presses 'Enter'-

Dino: SOMEBODY STOP HER!

-many persuasions later-

Dino: Whew.

Ai: Ahahaha~~ That was fun~ Okay, next question!

_Reborn, Colonello & Lal Mirch: Why are you so mean to poor Skull?_

Colonello: Because he's weak, kora!

Ai: He's not exactly THAT weak.

Reborn: He's the weakest in the Arcobaleno.

Skull: It's all because I'm the youngest… -gets squished by Lal Mirch-

Lal Mirch: Weakling.

Skull: T_T

Ai: Talk about abusive sempais. O__O; Okay, Skull get up, you've got questions!

_Skull: Can I hug you?_

Ai: No need to ask, my friend! –opens door then picks Skull up and shoves him into Sannin-Songo's arms-

Skull: ARGH!

Ai: Be good! XD –lets Sannin-Songo out again- See, that wasn't so bad, was it~!

_How many picerings do you have__?_

Ai: Remove your helmet of doom, Skully boy! XD

Skull: -removes very reluctantly-

Ai: AND NOW WE SHALL COUNT! FOR JUSTICE!!

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: Hnn… Lessee here… -counts- … Six, yup! One at his eyebrow, three under his lower lip and one on each ear. … That's a lot. Even my friend only has three. Oh, and I'll tell you something random. –brings video camera closer to Skull's face- His piercings look disproportionately huge on his face.

Skull: -quickly puts helmet on again-

Ai: 'Guess it's because he's a baby right now. Ever thought of removing some piercings?

Skull: No!

Ai: -shrugs- Oh well.

_Fon: Are you related to Hibari?_

Hibari: -glaaares-

Ai: OOH, OOH, I'M CHINESE! FON-SAN, LET'S TALK IN CHINESE! XD Uhh… Fon xian sheng, ni… Err… Something… Hibari-san… ma? ARGH, MY CHINESE SUCKS! T_T

Gokudera: So much for being Chinese.

Ai: Shut up. Let's try this again… Ni… Ni… S-Something… Hibari-san… ARGH! FORGET IT!! FON-SAN, ARE YOU RELATED TO HIBARI-SAN!

Fon: -smile- No.

Ai: I SEE! SEE, GOKUDERA-KUN?! I CAN CONVERSE WITH FON-SAN!

Gokudera: BUT NOT IN CHINESE!

Ai: NOBODY SAID THAT IT HAD TO BE IN CHINESE!

Fon: -smile + sweatdrop-

Ai: Urgh… Next!

_Dino: Why are you so clumsy and useless without your men?_

Ai: YEAH, WHY!

Dino: Err…

Ai: Okay, let's phrase it in another way. Why are you reliable ONLY when your men are around!

Dino: B-Because I've got to show them that I can be a reliable boss?

Ai: Wouldn't it be better if you're reliable ALL THE TIME?

Dino: Well… It's just the way it is?

Ai: …

Reborn: You're still useless, even after all these years, Dino.

Dino: Reborn!

Tsuna: D-Dino-san… O___O;

_Gokudera & Yamamoto: How do you feel about the pairing 8059?_

Ai: OH, I LIKE THIS QUESTION! –points video camera at them- REVEAL YOUR SECRET AFFECTION FOR EACH OTHER! DO NOT LIE! THE FANGIRLS KNOW EVERYTHING!!

Gokudera: WHY YOU! –blush-

Ai: Aha, somebody's bluuuuushing~~~ Kyaaaa, this is so sweeeet~

Gokudera: You… -growlgrowl-

Yamamoto: Ahaha, we're just friends.

Ai: NOOOOOOOO!!! YOU LIE!!! –jabs finger- LIAR MOST FOUUUULLLL!!!

Yamamoto: It's true! –completely unbothered-

Ai: I must go through my lesson on Yaoi, the numbering system and the product of fangirls' imaginations with the class once more! Oh, and fangirls' wildest dreams.

KHR cast minus Yamamoto (because he's a bit of a dummy. A cute one, though) : NO!!!

Ai: EVIL MEANIEEEESSSSSS!!!!! BUT I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ONCE AGAIN! I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU REALISE YOUR LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER!! EVENTUALLY! Now, -throws even more cue cards over shoulder- we've got more questions from kou seiren-san!

_kou seiren:_

_I shall get a copy!! Of Kyouya-san's 'confession' of his preference about...  
-cough-  
So, if I may ask again, here they are~  
#1 Gokudera-kun, how will you react if I said Tsuna's pregnant?  
#2 Kyouya-san, what's your reaction if Irie-san said that your future self  
had married? And had children, too?  
#3 If I keep chasing and confessing to you for 10 years, will you accept me??  
:'DD  
#4 Fon-san, do you have any blood relation with Hibari-san? Even if you're  
his far, far, far, faar away family member. And if yes, please do me a favor  
by teaching him how to smile your angelic smile, even when he's 'biting'  
people to death.. :x  
#5 Byakuran, which one do you prefer more? Uni OR marshmallows? And I won't  
have 'both' as the answer, you pedo-albino-freak. :x  
I hope you good luck on interviewing those people then~ -gives cookies to  
Ai-  
=DD_

Ai: -munching cookies- Oops, I accidentally read the first part aloud. –looks at Hibari-san- Not good.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death…

Ai: Sounds a lot more threatening then usual. –continues nibbling away at cookies unconcernedly-

Hibari: -pulls out tonfas-

Ai: O__O; Maybe more than 'a lot'. W-W-WAIT! HIBARI-SAN! Y-YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT 'PREFERENCE' WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!!

Hibari: -attacks Ai-

Ai: -dodging acrobatically plus filming plus nibbling cookies- WA-WA-WA-WA- WAAAAAAIT!!! HIBARI-SAAAAN!! I'LL FIGHT YOU ONE-ON-ONE LATER! SWEAR!

Hibari: -ignores-

Ai: I'LL GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FIGHT REBORN-SAN AND BYAKURAN-SAN AS WELL!!

Hibari: … -considers- … -stops attacking- You'd better keep that promise.

Ai: Fangirl's honor.

Byakuran: Why, me? Versus Kyou-chan?

Reborn: Don't make decisions like this without consulting us. –points gun at Ai-

Ai: I have the tapes of blackmail, yes I do.

Hibari, Reborn and Byakuran: …

Ai: Gokudera-kun, Tsuna's pregnant.

Tsuna: EHHH?!!!!

Gokudera: DON'T BE STUPID, THERE'S NO WAY THE JYUUDAIME COULD---

Ai: You're the dad. –blush- Oops, why did I blush?

Gokudera: THE JYUUDAIME IS A GUY!!!

Ai: Technology is now awesome enough to enable guys to get pregnant too.

Gokudera: AS IF!!!

Ai: Sheesh, whatever happened to your sense of humor?!!

Tsuna: Such a thing would be impossible anyway!! And why me?!

Ai: Because kou seiren-san mentioned you and Gokudera-kun specifically. Moving on! Hibari-san, how would you react if—

Hibari: So?

Ai: … And said that you had chil—

Hibari: I asked you so what?

Ai: … Conclusion: Hibari-san does not care. And he probably wouldn't be a good husband/father either. Bad Hibari-san.

Hibari: …

Ai: And would you accept kou seiren-san?

Hibari: …Who's that.

Ai: Ehh… -waves cue cards around- The sender of these questions?

Hibari: Forget about it.

Ai: OAO NOOOO! BAD HIBARI-SAN!!! KOU SEIREN-SAN!! NEVER GIVE UP! I AM ALSO SURE THAT SOMEBODY WILL SUCCEED IN THAWING OUT HIBARI-SAN'S COLD, FROSTY HEART ONE DAY!

Hibari: Shut up.

Ai: HIBARI-SAN! MARRY ME! QAQ

Hibari: SHUT UP OR I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!

Ai: WELL SOMEBODY HAS GOTTA SUCCEED!! Uhm… we've kinda gotten the answer to question four already, the answer is no, sadly. But wait. –runs over to Fon- FON-SAN! –fails to converse in Chinese AGAIN- -gives up- FON-SAN, ARE YOU CONFIDENT OF AVOIDING ALL OF HIBARI-SAN'S ATTACKS?!

Fon: -smile- Probably.

Ai: OH MY GOSH THE SMILE! THE CUTE SMILE! FON-SAN! YOU MUST TEACH HIBARI-SAN HOW TO SMILE LIKE THAT!! –grabs Fon's hand- PROMISE YOU'LL TEACH HIM?! PROMISE! OKAY GOOD! –releases hand-

Fon: -sweatdrop-

Ai: HIBARI-SAN YOU NOW HAVE LESSONS WITH FON-SAN ON HOW TO SMILE EVERYDAY UNTIL I SAY SO! XD

Hibari: -glare-

Ai: NOW! BYAKURAN-SAN! UNI OR MARSHMELLOS OF NOT SO MUCH DOOM! … You pedo-albino freak. AHAHA!

Byakuran: Uni-chan, of course. –smile-

Ai: OKAY! XD NEXT MAIL! It's from xToki-san!

_xToki:_

_Um...Gokudera-kun, are you and Yamamoto going out? Don't lie to me, I can see...teehee._

Ai: YES THEY ARE! XD

Gokudera: NO! WE ARE NOT!

Yamamoto: We aren't.

Ai: LIES!

Gokudera: Not this again. Look, I'll say it one last time! ALL! OF! US! HERE! ARE! STRAIGHT!!!

Ai: What about Lussuria? –points video camera at Lussuria-

Gokudera: … Except for Lussuria.

Lussuria: Hey!

Ai: I seriously doubt that.

Gokudera: Huh?

Ai: YOU'RE ALL GAY FOR EACH OTHER! DON'T DENY IT! YAOI FOR THE WIN!

Gokudera: I'd blow you up if it weren't for the tapes!!

Ai: See? Always come to an interview armed with blackmailing material.

Gokudera: Youuuu--!!!

Ai: AHAHAHA AND THAT IS WHY YOU CAN NEVER TOUCH ME! Sorry, try again another day. Okay peoples, I know some of you haven't had your questions answered yet, but we shall get them done in the next interview! Why… Because it IS getting kinda long. BUT REST ASSURED, THEY SHALL BE ANSWERED! And we are stopping because right now, half the cast want to kill me… not forgetting that Bel-san and Fran-san are still tied up. So, CYA! Oh, and keep those questions coming! –stops recording and flees from KHR cast-

* * *

Author's Notes:

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! SO START REVIEWING! And once again, reviewers get cookies plus copies of today's recording!


	4. Chapter 4

Ai: YES! FINALLY! IT'S UP!! CHAPTER 4 OF ASK AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! So... without further ado, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Well, as you all know, the owner of Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not me. Akira Amano-sensei, remember?

* * *

Ai: Are we going to make a routine out of fighting before every interview begins? :D

Tsuna: You WANT to?!

Ai: Oh, I dunno. It was kinda fun.

Tsuna: …Monster…

Ai: No, really. Hmm… I guess we might as well start now, then? –starts filming-

Gokudera: Not that video camera again!

Ai: Well, I LOVE filming! It gives me pretty good blackmail material.

Gokudera: Y-You're still blackmailing us?!

Ai: Duh? The reason all of you gathered here was BECAUSE I was blackmailing you guys to begin with. So… -points to an even bigger stack of cue cards- Can we begin? I'm now getting like, seven reviews a day. At this rate, we'll take a long time to clear the older questions.

Gokudera: Good.

Ai: Uhh, hello? You'll STILL have to answer them all. And I'm gonna start now. First up… From nana-zuki!

nana-zuki:

I WANT THE FILM!  
This story is too funny and I have some questions too~  
Q (to Mukuro & Belphegor):  
Why you two laughing with "Kufufufu"and "Ushishishi" like some maniacs?  
Q (to Tsuna):  
How can you be so Dame-Tsuna while your ancestor, like Giotto, the Vongola Primo is so cool, so handsome, and so intelligent?  
Q (to Reborn):  
Reborn-chan, how can you tutor your student from Dame-Tsuna to a very respectable boss in the mafia world?

Ai: Ehh~ I'd say 'lame evil laughter' but I kinda quite like their laughing. So? What do you have to say in defence?

Belphegor: Princes must have a princely laugh… Ushishishi…

Ai: … If you can call THAT princely… Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: It's just a laugh.

Ai: Whatever happened to 'Aaahhh hah hah hah hah hah!!!' or something?

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Mukuro: I'm free to laugh however I want, right?

Ai: Well, I like your laugh, anyway. So umm, next question's for Tsuna.

Tsuna: What's the question supposed to mean--?!

Ai: -shrugs- I guess that means that the genes just weren't passed on.

Tsuna: WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA—

Ai: Guessed right. Reborn-san! Question three?

Reborn: It's simple. Tsuna will become one, or else.

Tsuna: Reborn! DX

Ai: Whoaa~ So it's something like, 'Do it or die!'?

Reborn: That's right.

Ai: I like your style.

Reborn: Thank you.

Tsuna: NOOOOO!!! T_T WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!!

Ai: Karma. Now, from Zelfie-chan once more!

Zelfie:

:0 Can I be the outfit planner and make-up artist?  
And can I buys a copy of the tape?  
Hibari:  
...-latches on leg- :D What do you feed Hibird to make him so freakin adorable? And can I has a picture with you?  
Reborn:  
Did you and Luche have an initimate realtionship?  
Gokudera:  
I highly doubt you live there.  
Whats the worst part of being a right-hand man?

Ai: EH?! O__O Well, I don't really know why we might actually need an outfit planner or a make-up artist, but o-okay? Wait, what are these jobs even supposed to do? –looks up terms in dictionary-

Gokudera: =_= Like their names suggest, you plan the outfits to be worn and you help people apply make-up. Duh. For all the success of your blackmailing plot, you're surprisingly dumb.

Ai: HEY! I AM a very innocent fourteen-year-old with no idea on how society works, okay?

Gokudera: Isn't it more like you don't even care about how society operates?

Ai: Can't deny that. … But eew, I don't like make-up, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: Yeah, and like I care.

Ai: … Meanie. –points video camera at self- Zelfie-chan can have a copy free. :D –points back at KHR cast- First things first. –opens door- Zelfie-chan, you want to hug Hibari-san's leg, right?

Hibari: -eye twitches- Get. Off. Me. You. Herbivore.

Ai: Now, now, Hibari-san, no being mean to Zelfie-chan. :D Now answer the question. Did you feed Hibird with some super awesome cute-yfying food?

Hibari: -shakes leg in an attempt to shake Zelfie off- No.

Ai: Then?

Hibari: Bird seed.

Ai: REGULAR bird seed?

Hibari: -glares- Obviously.

Ai: That's … really disappointing. –pulls out a camera from nowhere and snaps a shot of Zelfie clinging on to Hibari's leg- There, picture taken. –prints out then passes photo to Zelfie-

Hibari: -growls-

Ai: Hibari-san, do you want a copy of the photo too? –misinterprets-

Hibari: No, THANK YOU.

Ai: Umm, you're welcome. –opens door to let Zelfie out- And, Reborn-san, did you and Luche-san—

Reborn and Luche: No.

Ai: That was a really quick reply. I'm starting to think otherwise.

Reborn: We didn't.

Ai: Well, Uni-chan calls you 'Grandfather', doesn't she~

Reborn: It's just like how you might call someone 'Uncle'.

Ai: Then why didn't she call you 'Uncle'?

Reborn: Because I'm a friend of her grandmother, Luche.

Ai: Eh, I think I'd call my grandparents' friends 'Uncle' or 'Auntie' too… Thing is, I don't even know any of their friends. And heads up, Gokudera-kun, next two questions are for you.

Gokudera: Highly doubt I live WHERE?

Ai: She's probably referring to the very first interview where you said that you live near Tsuna's house. She doesn't buy it. … And neither do I, actually.

Gokudera: It's the truth.

Ai: I STILL don't buy it. You DO live in Tsuna's closet, don't you?

Gokudera: I TOLD YOU, I DON'T, YOU STUPID WOMAN! –angry-

Ai: I'm not exactly a woman yet. Besides, I'm younger than you, OLD MAN.

Gokudera: YOU--!!

Ai: If I'm younger than you, but count as a 'woman', in that case, you, as my elder, should count as an old man, old man~~ -sticks tongue out-

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, may I please have permission to blow her up?!

Ai: -pretends to suddenly remember something- Oh, Gokudera-kun… -whips out blackmail tape- I still have your tape here. I wo~nder where it came from…

Tsuna: HIIEE!! GOKUDERA-KUN! DON'T!

Gokudera: -backs off-

Ai: Okay, so mind at least explaining why the questionable existence of your rented apartment actually is true~?

Gokudera: It IS true!!

Ai: You pay the rent by stealing from your dad's account, right?

Gokudera: N-Not exactly… You don't have to phrase it in such a way…

Ai: So yes, you did. And your dad hasn't found out yet? I mean, sums of money just mysteriously vanishing from his account every month? Even though I don't honestly know how it would feel 'cos I don't have an account, I reckon I'd be pretty freaked.

Gokudera: Che! He's got so much money that a couple of bucks vanishing wouldn't make any difference to him!

Ai: … That's not… a COUPLE of bucks… It's probably at least a few hundred times more than my allowance.

Gokudera: You're POOR.

Ai: Ah, what's this nice blackmail tape that I seem to see in my hand?

Gokudera: YOU'RE RICH! YOU'RE RICH!!

KHR cast: -mega sweatdrop-

Tsuna: W-What a sudden change in attitude…

Ai: -puts tape away- So, Gokudera-kun, does it suck being Tsuna's right-hand man?

Gokudera: Of course not! –proud-

Ai: Even though said Tenth Vongola boss is waaaay weaker when you when he's not actually being serious?

Gokudera: DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE JYUUDAIME!!

Ai: Yeah, the Vongola Family is gonna crash into the dirt if Tsuna's right-hand man continues behaving this way.

Reborn: She's got a point.

Ai: I know I do. Next! Uhm… from Yuu13-chan!

Yuu13:

thank you so much Ai-chan! ohh.. and i'm a total fan of Byakuran! love ya, Byakuran-sama! you guys are great, Hibari, Yamamoto!  
for more questions:  
Dino: What does Enzio eat?  
Byakuran: you like flowers dont you? what is your favorite flower?  
Hibari: what did you promise Ai-chan..?  
Gokudera: where do you get those dynamites?  
Yamamoto: do you like pocky?  
YOUR EXTREME, RYOHEI!

Ryohei: YOU'RE EXTREME TOO!

Ai: Ahaha… Someone's a great big fan of us~ Thanks Yuu-chan~ So, shall we get answering? Dino-san, lemme play with Enzio.

Dino: Umm, okay… -passes Enzio over-

Enzio: D:

Ai: How cute… -pokes Enzio-

Enzio: DDDDD: -chomps-

Ai: D; E-Enzio bit my finger… DDD;

Dino: AH! I'M SO SORRY!!! O___O;

Ai: DDDDD; -accidentally drops Enzio into… a bucket of water-

Dino: Uh oh.

Tsuna: HIIIEE!! W-WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!!

Enzio: -grows until it's humongous!-

Tsuna: EVERYONE! RUN FOR IT!!

Ai: Ah, I know. –pulls out hairdryer and plugs it in- This should work, right? –blows Enzio who, slowly, starts to shrink-

Dino: Whew.

Ai: Yeah, okay, while I'm blowing Enzio back to his normal size, face the video cam and answer the questions on your own! Got it?!

Dino: Enzio eats… normal food.

Reborn: But, how does Enzio take a drink?

Dino: Well… -scratches head- For some reason, he doesn't grow when he's drinking water.

Tsuna: That's definitely stange. –sweatdrop-

-sound of hairdryer blowing-

Byakuran: I like all flowers.

Ai: That's gay. Guys shouldn't like flowers.

Byakuran: That may not necessarily be true. –smile-

Ai: Stop smiling. Oh, and I can answer the next one for Hibari-san. I promised to let him go ballistic on anyone he wants after the interviews, provided he keeps everyone else in order and doesn't allow anyone, including himself, to kill me. Well… not that he actually NEEDS to stop anyone from killing me… The blackmail tapes are working better than I expected. Gokudera-kun…

Gokudera: Yeah, yeah, I know! Next question, right? I have my own stock of dynamites.

Ai: Infinite ammo much? Seems like you never run out of dynamites. Come ON, you've GOT to run out of them at some point or another! Especially during battles! How many CAN you carry on you without becoming a walking dynamite stick yourself?!

Gokudera: I JUST HAVE A LOT OF THEM, ALRIGHT?!

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Pocky tastes okay to me!

Gokudera: …Stupid baseball freak.

Ai: Ah, Enzio's small again. Meh… -returns Enzio to Dino- NEXT LETTER! -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-!

-.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-:

WHAT?! If I could have known Hibari had worn...BOXERS, I'd be reading some of these personal, dark secrets!  
Ahem...Anyways.  
Tsuna: Why do you look like Kyoko? Seriously, gender bender much? Wear. A. Dress.  
Gokudera: You and Yamamoto always come together to meet Tsuna...do you guys meet up with each other?  
Mukuro: Do you like PINEAPPLES? Your hair's in a pineapple, you influenced Chrome into a pineapple, and people even call you a nappo! Fanart is corrupting my mind. Also fanfiction.  
Hibari: Just so you know, I love you. Are you related to Fon(His name can mean Disciplinary, total proof)?  
Reborn: I like your curls~ Anyways, where did you find Leon?  
This is all I'm going going to write, seeing you might be busy and all... Ciao~

Ai: -doesn't read first sentence aloud- Yes, ahem… Tsuna! WE SHALL BEGIN OUR GRAND PLAN TO STUFF YOU INTO A DRESS, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEEE?!!!!!

Ai: NOW! EXECUTE GRAND-PLAN-TO-STUFF-TSUNA-INTO-A-DRESS-WHETHER-HE-LIKES-IT-OR-NOT!!!

Tsuna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-half a very traumatising hour for Tsuna later-

Ai: Much better. –films-

Tsuna: OF ALL DRESSES, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE PINK AND FRILLY?!

Ai: It looks good. But I'd die before I wear it.

Tsuna: THEN WHY'D YOU MAKE ME WEAR IT?!

Ai: You look great. It's your problem for looking like Kyoko-san.

Tsuna: I-I-I DON'T!!!

Ai: Do too. But since I'm a very kind person you can change out of that… thing now. Actually, it was more like 'I'm done filming you' instead, though.

Tsuna: I'm going out and never coming back!

Ai: If you do, you know what's gonna happen to your blackmail tape. It's gonna enter my laptop.

Tsuna: IT WAS A JOKE!

Ai: Yeah, yeah. Just… go. My eyes hurt.

Tsuna: -leaves room-

Ai: Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: Us meeting is just coincidence. The baseball freak has nothing better to do in his free time.

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Maybe.

Ai: WON'T ANY OF YOU (minus Lussuria) JUST PLEASE FULFILL A YAOI FANGIRL'S WISH?!!

KHR male cast minus Tsuna (who is currently out of the room) minus Lussuria ('cos he's gay already): No.

Ai: EVIL! EVIIILL!!! Urgh, it seems I have yet to succeed. Still, I must not give up. So! Next! Mukuro-sama!

Mukuro: They're okay…

Ai: Are you sure you don't love them to bits? Like the question says… lots of stuff about you just scream, "I'M A PINEAPPLE! LOOK AT ME!"

Mukuro: And I am NOT a nappo.

Ai: Quit ignoring meeee!!

Tsuna: -returns- What'd I miss?

Ai: People hate me. –emos in corner-

Gokudera: You finally realised? –gets hit in the face by an Oxford dictionary-

Ai: -thrower of THE Oxford dictionary- Shut up. Sniff. Anyways, we've already discovered that Hibari-san is, in no way, related to Fon-san. I have this theory that Hibari-san was cloned from Fon-san though. I mean, seeing as they're SO identical… and that Fon-san is older. Arcobaleno mode does not count as him being younger.

Hibari: Don't compare me to that herbivore, herbivore.

Ai: Got it… Reborn-san, your curls are loved.

Reborn: Thank you.

Ai: And where DID Leon come from.

Reborn: I gained him when I became an Arcobaleno.

Ai: Yeah, but WHERE did he come from?

Reborn: He was just there.

Ai: HE-HE WAS JUST THERE?!!

Reborn: Yeah.

Ai: EHHHHHH?!!! Uhh, cough. Must regain composure… He… was just… there, right… Fr-from Hibari-chi-san!

Hibari-chi:

So...

Mukuro, If I painted your head with pineapple colors, would you hunt me down and kill me? XD  
Hibari... Would you dress up in a clown costume if there was no other available clothing and if Namimori was being destroyed?  
Tsuna, can I call you Tsunami?  
Dino... Can I give you a hug?

Ai: Mukuro-sa…ARGH?! O____O;

Mukuro: Yes, I would. –murderous aura-

Ai: -backs off- He wants to kill you already, I'm afraid. There, there, Mukuro-sama, you can't just go around killing people like that.

Reborn: He already HAS gone around killing people like that.

Ai: -freaked- Y-You're kidding…

Chikusa: -pushes up spectacles- Against the Mafia, but it's true.

Tsuna: HIIIIEEE?!!!!

Ai: Whew. Since it's the Mafia, I'm a little more relieved.

Tsuna: What are you saying?!

Ai: I'm saying that question two is HORRENDOUSLY AMUSING!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Tsuna: -stunned by sudden change in personality-

Ai: -clutches wall in laugher- Oh my gosh, THAT IS ONE AMUSING IMAGE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HIBARI-SAN… IN… A CLOWN… SUIT… OMG, THAT IS RICH!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hibari: -murderous aura the Second-

Ai: So… ahahaha!! Would you dress up in a … clown suit… OMG I MUST NOT DIE OF LAUGHTER HERE. –dies anyway- -revived- So please… answer the question before I die… again. –resists urge to laugh-

Hibari: -EXTREMELY… uhh, I mean, VERY MURDEROUS GLARE!- …

Ai: HE WOULD, HE WOULD! AHAHAHAHAHA!! HE'S NOT SAYING ANYTHING! IN HIBARI-SAN TERMS, THAT MEANS A YES! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Hibari: -pissed- -pulls out tonfas and whacks Ai on the head once-

Ai: -whacked on head- OWWW!!! Ahahaha! –notices Hibari-san super I-wanna-kill-you-ness- O_Oll OKAY, OKAY! I WON'T LAUGH! …I hope.

Hibari: … … …

Ai: REALLY! Pffth! –slaps hand over mouth- Mmmh? Mm mpmhmm. (See? Not laughing.)

Hibari: … -keeps tonfas-

Ai: :D TSUNA-TSUNAMI!

Tsuna: HUH?!

Ai: TSUNA THE GIANT WAVE~!

Tsuna: You're not making any sense!

Ai: 'Tsunami' means 'Giant Wave', right?

Tsuna: Yes…?

Ai: Therefore, Tsuna-Tsunami is 'Tsuna Giant Wave'~

Tsuna: …Crazy…

Ai: TSUNA-TSUNAMI! :D HI, TSUNA-TSUNAMI!

Tsuna: Eh… uh, hi?

Ai: OKAY! HE'S ACKNOWLEDGED HIS EXISTANCE AS TSUNA-TSUNAMI!

Tsuna: Huh?! WHA- NO, I DIDN'T—

Ai: I can move on to the next request with a peaceful heart!

Tsuna: I DIDN'T!

Ai: Diiiid. Hmm, Dino-san, huh…

Dino: -pales-

Ai: -looks at Dino- *_* -sparkly eyes- I WANNA HUG YOU TOO! –opens door to let Hibari-chi in- On the count of three, one, three~! Kyaaa kyaaa~~ -hugs!-

Dino: Let… me… go…

Ai: D: Okay. –releases- -lets Hibari-chi out of room- BYEY! And… -brandishes cue cards like weapons- NEXT UP!! FROM XTAIGAX-SAN!!

XTAIGAX:

Okay, just want to say Ryo-nii-chan, you're awesome to the EXTREME!  
Mukuro: You're cute.  
Haru: Why did you think Tsuna's 'pick-up line' was cheesy? It was kind of cute...  
Kyoko: Do you like Tsuna?  
Hana: Why do you hate kids but like old guys? (Sorry TYL Lambo-nii-chan)  
Gokudera: Why is your hair gray/silver? Did you dye it or is it naturally that color?  
Yamamoto: Why must you be so cute?!?!?  
And finally: DUNDUNDUN...  
Tsuna: First I apologize but you weren't getting anywhere with this one-sided relationship. And second, can I PLEASE give you a hug? You're so cute!

Remember, love the tigers. They never did anything to you.

Ryohei: YOU'RE AWESOME TO THE EXTREME TOO!

Ai: -nods- Extreme. Mukuro-sama is cute YES I AGREE! Say 'thank you', Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro: Thank you…?

Ai: And since you like Tsuna-Tsunami, Haru-san, aren't you supposed to like everything about him?

Tsuna: D-Don't call me that!

Haru: Of course!

Ai: But you don't like his pick-up line…? Wait, Tsuna-Tsunami, was it even SUPPOSED to be a pick-up line?

Tsuna: What 'pick-up line' are you even referring to here?

Ai: No idea.

Tsuna: =__=

Haru: -didn't hear- But it WAS really cheesy, you know… Tsuna-san said all the typical cheesy stuff…

Ai: We get the idea… Cheesy pick-up lines are all in the ears of the listener. –Moves on- Ooh, I wanna see Tsuna-Tsunami's reaction on Kyoko-san's answer. –films- So, Kyoko-san, do you like Tsuna-Tsunami?!

Kyoko: -smile- Of course!

Tsuna: -cries tears of joy- K…Kyoko-chan… You…

Ai: Hmmm… -filmfilm-

Kyoko: He's my good friend!

Tsuna: -falls to ground this time crying tears of misery-

Ai: Knew~ It~ Just the reaction I wanted to see. Cheer up, Tsuna-Tsunami, you still have, uhh… -mutters under breath- Gokudera-kun's with Yamamoto-san, Hibari-san's with Dino-san… -goes through entire list- …Oops, sorry Tsuna-Tsunami, you've got NO ONE. No, actually, you do, but they've all got their own loves so too bad~ (HAHA I just named my two most loved pairings XD)

Tsuna: I told you, I'M STRAIGHT! T_T

Ai: You're crying… that you're straight?

Tsuna: NO! That's not it!!

Ai: O…kay… Uhm, about Hana-san and Lambo… Lambo, come here.

Lambo: Gyahahaha! What is it? Ooh, you heard all about the super cool Lambo-san and you want to meet me in person, don't you?

Ai: Eh, helloooo… I think you should be more aware of your position here… I'm the scary blackmailer of doom. Urgh, whatever. It's pretty pointless to argue with a five-year-old kid with the maturity of minus-hundred. –picks Lambo up and shoves him in Hana's face- Hana-san, this is Lambo. Say hi.

Hana: Ah! Get him away from me!

Ai: -filming- And as you can see, Lambo is not appreciated. But what if… -digs around in Lambo's hair- I can't believe I'm doing this… You won't believe the amount of junk there is in here. –disgusted face-

Lambo: Gupyaaa! What are you doing?!

Tsuna: L-Lambo!

Ai: -extracts Ten Year Bazooka from hair- Got it. –drops Lambo to the ground and shoots him before anyone has a chance to respond-

Tsuna: Adult Lambo?!! Wait… you dropped him just like that!

Ai: I don't intend to carry someone older and heavier than I am, okay!

-smoke clears and fifteen-year-old Lambo stands face-to-face with Hana-

Hana: Huh? What just happened? A…Ah! It's that handsome man~~!

Ai: …Wow. Her reaction is… Wow. Sorry to burst your bubble, Hana-san, but fifteen-year-old Lambo can only stay for five minutes.

TYL!Lambo: In the past, huh… -catches sight of Ai and pales drastically- Holy—It's-It's-It's you… I can only assume that my younger self is currently being blackmailed by you to take part in some kind of Q-and-A… thing, right?

Ai: Eh? Ah, uhh, yeah, that's right…

TYL!Lambo: J-Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it! Just don't do anything to me!

Ai: Oh, you don't have to do anything. At least, not right now.

TYL!Lambo: Whew. That's a relief.

Ai: Surely I haven't traumatised you guys that much, have I?

KHR cast: You have.

Ai: Hmm~ Okay then, Hana-san… why do you—

-TYL!Lambo gets replaced by younger Lambo-

Gokudera: Che! The stupid cow is back.

Ai: -ignores- …Have such drastically different reactions towards five-year-old Lambo and fifteen-year-old Lambo, even though they're, well, the same person?

Hana: Same… person…?

Ai: Oh right, you don't know about the Ten Year Bazooka. Just… why do you hate young kids that much?

Hana: They're annoying.

Ai: I can't exactly disagree in Lambo's case.

Gokudera: I DID NOT DYE MY HAIR! Why would I dye it anyway?!

Ai: Oh, I dunno… Maybe 'cos you don't like your usual hair color?

Gokudera: I did not dye my hair!!!

Ai: Don't scream into my ears…

Yamamoto: Ahaha!

Ai: I assume that's your reaction to the question directed to you? And oh yeah, you can hug Tsuna. –lets XTAIGAX into the room then out again after the hug-

Tsuna: One-sided relationship?

Ai: I think you know what we're talking about. –gestures at Kyoko-

Tsuna: -blushes-

Ai: NEXT LETTER! From Tuna1827-san!

Tuna1827:

lol, i love this, hope u can update soon!  
here r my questions  
1. Mukuro, what do you think of Basil?  
2. Hibari, what do you think of you being paired up with Reborn?  
3. Twenty years later Lambo, how do you use your physical electric resistant make up to it's fullest potential?  
4. Byakuran, why do you call Irie Shouichi 'Shou-chan" instead of Irie or Shouichi?  
I hope I am not asking too many questions, and good luck with answering my questions!

--Tuna1827

Mukuro: Who's Basil?

Ai: Ah, they've never actually met before, have they? –points to Basil- That's him.

Mukuro: I don't know him.

Ai: That's his answer, I guess.

Hibari: -glare- What is that question supposed to mean?

Ai: -reads question again- EHHH?!!!! EH EH EH EH EH EHHHHH?!!!!!!! T-T-T-T-T-THERE'S SUCH A PAIRING?!!!! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WAIT, T-T-THAT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!!! (Yes, I have a habit of stuttering when I'm shocked. XD)

Reborn: What are you trying to imply? –points gun at Ai-

Ai: N-N-N-NO! Wh-WHAT I MEAN IS THAT, UHH, UHH!! H-H-H-Hi-Hibari-san, uhh, uhh, w-what do you think about… About…

Hibari: -smile- That baby excites me.

Ai: (You can guess what I interpret it as. XD) EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!! H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN, D-D-D-D-DOES THAT MEAN—

Hibari: -glaaaaaaare- Not in that way.

Ai: Whew, okay. D-Dino-san, you can rest assured. Hibari-san…

Hibari: -attempts to hit Ai-

Ai: -dodges- ONLY HAS EYES FOR YOU AND DON'T HIT MEEE!

Dino: …

Ai: And yes, in order to get twenty years later Lambo here, I'm afraid we'll have to shoot him twice with the Ten Year Bazooka. –shoots once-

TYL!Lambo: I'm here again?

Ai: No. –shoots again- 'Cos YOU'RE not the person we want. QUICK! TWENTY-FIVE YEAR OLD LAMBO-SAN! ANSWER ME QUICKLY! WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES! HOW DO YOU USE YOUR PHYSICAL ELECTRIC RESISTANT MAKE UP TO IT'S FULLEST POTENTIAL, DIRECTLY QUOTED?!!

20YL!Lambo: Against opponents…?

Ai: Eh? WAIT! You're telling me that you use it against opponents?

20YL!Lambo: Yes.

Ai: And let's say you defeat one set of opponents. Won't set two like, have heard of your resistance to electricity? And they STILL use electricity against you?!

20YL!Lambo: -sweatdrop- Yes… I wondered about that too.

Ai: At the very least, haven't they heard of your position as the Vongola Family's Thunder Guardian?!

20YL!Lambo: -sweatdrop increases in size- I did wonder about that as well.

Ai: … Makes ME wonder just how stupid people get in the future. Their IQ seem to be decreasing at alarming rates.

20YL!Lambo: -disappears in a puff of smoke-

Ai: ACK! Oh, he returned to his time. It's a good thing I'm done questioning him. So, Byakuran-san, we'll move on to you now. Isn't calling Irie-san, 'Shou-chan' supposed to be a form of INTIMACY??

Byakuran: We're good friends, right? So it's okay!

Ai: -mutters under breath- So much for good friends when he was plotting against you all along.

Byakuran: Hmm? What did you say? I didn't catch that.

Ai: Oh, no~thing~ So yeah, why not '-kun'? '-Chan' is for GIRLS, yeah? I mean, I know that you CAN use it for boys, but at Irie-san's age, that makes you sound kinda… sissy, doesn't it.

Byakuran: -evil smile-

Ai: Pretend I said nothing.

Byakuran: That's a good plan.

Ai: -nods nods- Indeed, indeed. And uhh, -faces video camera- I'm REALLY sorry, but we've got to end here for today! For those who have YET to have their questions answered, we'll get to them… eventually. .___.; But we really will get them done. Still, continue sending in your questions, okay? Jia ne! –switches video camera off-

* * *

Author's Notes:

That took such a long time, I know. Please don't kill me. -hands out copies of tapes to reviewers- So, you know what to do, don't you? Review! And thanks if you do!

Oh, and please review my other story, Varia Secret Reports, too~! Double cookies for you if you review it~ (Shameless advertising XD) It's funny! I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Ai: I... FINALLY... UPDATED THIS!!! WE MUST CELEBRATE!!! YES!!

Tsuna: What's there to celebrate about you doing what you ought to have done sooner?

Ai: GAH! Why are you here?!

Tsuna: ...? For the interview?

Ai: No, I mean... Argh, nevermind. Just go. Shoo. I need to do the disclaimer.

Tsuna: Okay. -leaves-

Ai: Please don't kill me for having taken so long, I'm so sorry... I deserve to die, yes I do... T_T

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Youtube because... I never really was that bright. All I can do is blackmail a bunch of people into answering questions.

* * *

Ai: Oh me gosh, the reviews are piling up! We must hurry, my minions!

Tsuna: W-Who's your minions?!

Ai: You, you, you, you, you, you and you.

Gokudera: You… who?

Ai: I dunno, I just randomly pointed to some people. MY FINGERS ARE ITCHING TO PRESS THE 'Record' BUTTON!! –fingers twitch-

Gokudera: Then press it… you stupid woman.

Ai: I'll press it and shove my video cam into your face, old man. –presses 'Record'-

Gokudera: Stupid woman.

Ai: OLD MAN~ OLD~ MAN~~ -sings 'old man' to the tune of Old Maid-

Gokudera: Don't make me kill you.

Ai: Don't make me stuff your blackmail tape into my beloved lappy, old man. First up, from karrot mumbling in the corner!

_karrot mumbling in the corner:_

_three questions:  
Mukuro do you eat pineapples or is that cannibalism?  
Basil, who the hell taught you japanese? I mean its cute but I'm just curious...  
Hibari are you an animal rights activist? You just seem like the type to do that...and do you huggle Hibird?_

Ai: -feels something pointy at neck- Mukuro-sama, I SO did not send in any of the questions about you being a pineapple or anything like that, so don't kill ME.

Mukuro: …

Ai: Eh, but you may not kill the reviewers either. I've got a suggestion for you though.

Mukuro: What is it…

Ai: Get rid of the little sticky-out bit part of your hairstyle. See, I didn't say –beep-apple. Getting rid it will, number one, prevent you from receiving any more comments about you being a –beep-apple and two, give the fanartists an easier time when it comes to drawing you. I speak from experience.

Mukuro: -pissed- -pokes trident in deeper-

Ai: O___O; OMG! MY NECK!! THERE'S BLOOD COMING OUT! THERE'S A MAIN ARTERY IN THERE, YOU KNOW?!!

Tsuna: HIIIIEEEE! M-Mukuro! Stop it!

Gokudera: …That's why you're a stupid woman. There's no one or anything preventing you from moving away.

Ai: Hey, you're right… -moves away slowly- Ouch, my neckkkk… Gokudera-kun, gimme a roll of bandage. You have plenty, don't you?

Gokudera: No, I don't. What makes you so sure that I do, anyway?

Ai: What the heck? You turn up for the Storm Ring battle wearing bandages all over and even as a 'shirt', and now you tell me you have none?! I don't buy that.

Gokudera: Get Shamal to treat you. He'll be more than happy to.

Shamal: Yes, come here, little lady~

Ai: Uhm, no. You lolicon. That's paedophilism. So am I supposed to continue the interview with blood spurting out of my neck?

Gokudera: Why not?

Tsuna: Go-Gokudera-kun!

Ai: Okay, we'll go with his suggestion for the meantime, but if I faint, someone has to take care of me, got it? I'm starting to feel weak already…

Yamamoto: Ai-chan, your shirt's turning red.

Ai: Ignore it. So uhh, based on Mukuro-sama's reaction to the question, it could be assumed that yes, he DOES eat pineapples. So, Basil-san…

Basil: It was my master!

Ai: You mean Iemitsu-san?

Tsuna: Dad?!!

Basil: Yes!

Ai: Did he teach you how to speak… the way you do, or did you learn that yourself? I mean, '-dono'? That's ancient Japanese…

Iemitsu: Ahh, actually, it was only meant to be a joke. I had no idea he would take it so seriously.

Ai and Tsuna: =A=;

Ai: You moron… What did you expect? You were teaching someone who hadn't even HEARD Japanese before.

Hibari: …No, and no.

Ai: Hibari-san huggling Hibird would have been cute.

Hibari: …

Ai: Really. And even though Hibari-san isn't an animal rights activists, he DOES bite anyone he catches abusing animals to death.

Tsuna: Doesn't he bite people to death all the time?

Ai: Fine, he does it with even more ferocity than usual. From XxSpicySugarxX-san!

_XxSpicySugarxX:_

_hibari: is it legal to pick what grade you want to be in?  
chikusa: what's the bar code on you cheek for?  
chrome: why do you have pineapple hair too?  
lambo: what do you do when you go to the future?  
gokudera: are you oc?  
squalo: aren't there some sword moves where you need to use your wrist?_

Ai: So… let's get… answering… -wobbly-

Yamamoto: Her shirt's entirely red.

Ai: -falls to ground face first-

Gokudera: Is the video cam broken now? –hopeful-

Ai: If it is, I'm going to sue the shopkeeper. You wouldn't believe the size of the hole it made in my wallet. I don't think it is though.

Gokudera: Damn.

Shamal: Let's get you treated~

Ai: I'd rather die from loss of blood then have you touch me, you lolicon.

Shamal: -emo-

Dino: Romario, would you mind treating her?

Romario: Yes, sir.

Ai: Thank youuuu… -faints-

Gokudera: Isn't it better to let her die? That way, we'd all be free.

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun, don't think that way…

-3 hours later-

Gokudera: HOW MUCH LONGER ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT?!!

Ai: -door opens- Not any longer. I'm back. But, jeez, was a blood transfusion really necessary?

Romario: Yes.

Ai: -sigh- I will never understand adults… But thanks. I'll try not to abuse you for as long as I can. And if it helps, if I try really hard, 'as long as I can' is a really, reaaaallly long time.

Romario: -sweatdrop-

Yamamoto: Ah, you changed your shirt?

Ai: I can't run about the city with a bloody shirt, y'know? People would think that I was a murderer.

Yamamoto: True. ^^

Ai: So… let's resume the interview~! Hibari-san, haven't you already graduated?

Hibari: No.

Ai: Then why did Tsuna say that you had already graduated in one of the earlier anime episodes?

Hibari: -glares at Tsuna-

Tsuna: HIIEE!

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna.

Ai: -inspiration- Hibari-san, are you a retainee?

-silence throughout the room-

Hibari: Does it LOOK as if I am?

Ai: Well, you'd never know. 'Never judge a book by it's cover', remember?

So, how'd you choose what grade you want to be in? And in what class too? Although we haven't actually seen you as a 'retainee' before… You move to the next grade like everyone else. So? What's your secret? Do you storm the Principal's office and demand to be in Class So-and-So, or else?

Hibari: …

Ai: Yes, so it would seem~ And now, for the mystery of Chikusa-san's barcode~

Chikusa: Tattoo. It's just a tattoo.

Ai: O_O A BARCODE tattoo?!

Chikusa: …What's wrong with that?

Ai: Everything. For a start, imagine the number of people who'd want to scan that. …Me included, I'll admit.

Chikusa: … …

Ai: I'm not gonna lie and say that I have never thought of scanning it even once, because I HAVE, and many times at that. But let's go on to…! –backs away from Mukuro- CHROME-SAN'S PINEAPPLEY HAIRSTYLE!

Chrome: -blush- It… It was Mukuro-sama…

Ai: !! Mukuro-sama!!

Mukuro: What is it.

Ai: It's all your fault that Chrome-san has to go through all the 'pineapple' comments too!

Mukuro: Then stop calling us that.

Ai: I-I-It's not just me! It's everyone!

Mukuro: Then get everyone to stop calling us that.

Ai: Easier said than done!!

Reborn: Just return to the interview.

Ai: Bleagh… Fine… Lambo… you…

Lambo: Play with me!

Ai: I find it difficult to imagine Lambo doing anything different from what he usually does, AKA messing about and making a general nuisance of himself. And I don't think I'm wrong to say this.

Reborn: You're not.

Ai: You've gone ten years into the future together with him? Apart from during the TYL arc, that is.

Reborn: No.

Ai: Ah, I-I see… -sweatdrop-

Lambo: Gyahahaha! Prepare to die, Reborn!

Ai: EHH?! W-Whatever happened to 'play with me'?! Not that I AM going to play with you…

Reborn: Shut up. You're annoying. –throws a stone at Lambo-

Lambo: Gupyaaaa! Must… to… le… rate… -reaches for Ten-Year Bazooka-

Ai: If it's the Ten-Year Bazooka you're looking for, it's over here. –holds it up- I stole it from you like, five minutes ago. Just in time, too.

Lambo: -cries-

Ai: -sweatdrop- Will it KILL you not to shoot yourself all the time? I'm ignoring you.

Gokudera: …What's 'oc'?

Ai: Umm… As far as I know, it means 'Original Character', but I don't think that's the case here… I don't know either… I'M SO SORRY, XxSpicySugarxX-SAN!! I CAN'T GET GOKUDERA-KUN TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!! PLEASE FORGIVE US AND ACCEPT THE COOKIE I WILL MAIL TO YOU LATER AS AN APOLOGY!! T_T

Gokudera: Good, I don't have to answer it.

Ai: -glare- Gokudera-kun! Is that how you behave when you fail to answer a question?!

Gokudera: What's wrong with that--- -gets kicked in the head by Ai's flying kick-

Ai: HEEEEEYA!!

Gokudera: What's your problem?!!

Ai: You should feel nothing but utmost regret for not being able to answer a question!! At the very least, you should follow the steps for failing to answer a question!

Gokudera: What the hell is that?!

Ai: My teacher observed the following 'steps' when we fail to answer his questions in class: First, we would stand up very slowly and look very confused. Next, we would look very apologetic and say that we didn't know the answer. After that, the teacher would tell us to think about it again. We would then look around at our friends with a 'someone tell me the answer please T_T' look before turning back to the teacher and saying that we REALLY didn't know.

Tsuna: =o=;

Ai: H-He's kinda right, actually… So you've gotta follow these steps whenever you say that you don't know the answer to a question! Yeah! So now, Squalo-san! I'm pretty sure there ARE sword moves that require you to move your wrist.

Squalo: There are. So?

Ai: Do you happen to use any of these such moves?

Squalo: VOOOIII!! What kind of question is that?!! Of course I do!!

Ai: My ears, my ears, my ears! If I ever go deaf due to your loud shouts, I'm gonna sue you, y'hear me?! Urgh. But ANYWAY, you're being asked this 'cos we're wondering how exactly do you use moves like that! Look, show me your arm. The one you fix your sword on to.

Squalo: -reluctantly shows arm-

Ai: You obviously don't fix your sword onto your wrist itself, because then it'd fall off pretty easily in a fight. As far we can see up the sleeve of your uniform, you fix it onto the area just above your wrist. –taps arm- So herein lies the question: HOW exactly do you use moves that requires the wrist when you can't control your sword with your wrist?!

Squalo: VOOOOIIII!!! I MODIFY THE MOVES, OBVIOUSLY!!!

Ai: Ah, I see, I see. My ears hurt. –preoccupied with filming-

Squalo: … By the way, where are you pointing that camera of yours…?

Ai: Eh, up your sleeve.

Gokudera: Are you a pervert?!!!

Ai: -snaps out of filming trance- Ah, eh, huh? EHH?!!! Uh, umm, n-no, I-I-I'm not!! I-I'm just a regular fangirl! A-A-And t-this is all in the name of research and the p-pursuit of knowledge! Y-yeah, that's totally it! I need to know things like, how Squalo-san's fake arm looks like in order to answer questions better in the future! It-It's not because I want to know things like whether he wears anything else under his uniform, or anything as perverted as that!

Gokudera: I don't think so!

Ai: You know nuts about me, other than the fact that I won't hesitate to upload totally embarrassing clips of you up on Youtube if I'm displeased with you!

Gokudera: You can't deny the fact that you're blushing like mad.

Ai: … -bluuush- Erm, I-I blush when I'm telling the t-truth.

KHR cast: -sweatdrop- As if.

Yamamoto: -nervous laugh- Come now, let's just stop this discussion and move on to the next letter, okay? –gently pulls Ai away from Squalo- -hands next letter to Ai-

Ai: Umm, okay… On the request of Yamamoto-san, I shall… stop my pursuit of knowledge, at least for the mean time, and move on! From CloudGateau-san!

_CloudGateau:_

_Hur hur hur, I loved reading your interview! So optimistic around everyone-- (it's a wonder you aren't hurt... or dead in this case) 'w'  
Uni: What do you have to say about the massive fan support for the recent events? As well as the "you are BAMF" and "hella cute" comments?  
Dino: How did you first meet Reborn?  
Chrome: Pat Hibari on the head. (watch out for Hibird)  
Hibari: Do not resist.  
Hibari: What is your history with Namimori and why do you hold so much pride in your school?  
Fran: Do you sleep with your hat on? Do you go to a chiropractor because you wear your hat all the time?_

Ai: Ahaha… Except I finally got injured in this interview… -points to bandaged neck-

Gokudera: That's all your fault.

Ai: Soooo not. Um, I support Uni-san all the way too! Thank you so much for helping everyone and getting in the way of Bya… ku… ran… san… ACK! OHMYGOSH!! HOW COULD I FORGET?!! H-HE'S IN THE ROOM RIGHT NOW TOO, ISN'T HE?!!! SOMEONE HIDE HER!!

Byakuran: You think too lowly of me. –smile-

Ai: Oh, you reckon?

Byakuran: I DID promise you I'd cooperate, and I always honor my promises.

Ai: -narrow eyes- Liarrrr. "Byakuran-san! Because you lost a game of Choice with me in the past, you promised to give me whatever I wanted in the next game we played!" … Or something along those lines. But instead, in the Choice Battle, you went, "Oops, did I say that~?" In what way is that 'I always honor my promises'? Isn't that right, Irie-san?

Irie: Uhh…

Ai: See, he agrees.

Byakuran: That was an exception. I won't make any attempts to capture Uni-chan, at least for now, while we're doing the interviews.

Ai: So he says. Someone stand guard beside Uni-san at all times from now on, anyways. Someone STRONG who is likely to win in a fight if he suddenly decides to change his mind.

Reborn: I can do it.

Ai: Okay, thanks.

Byakuran: You really do think too lowly of me.

Ai: -wary- One can't be too careful around you.

Byakuran: Anyway, you DO have something that could really mar my reputation, Ai-chan~

Ai: You mean the tape? Oh, wow, it's really coming in handy in more ways than one. But don't bother trying to steal it. I have several copies. So, Uni-san! What's your reply to your question?

Uni: Umm, well… -blush- T-Thank you, everyone… -smile-

Ai: Oh, no, thank YOU for helping the Vongola Family. :D NOW! DINO-SAN! PLEASE TELL EVERYONE HOW YOU MET REBORN-SAN!

Reborn: I just dropped in on him one day.

Ai: Literally? Like from the skies?

Reborn: That's right.

Dino: NO, HE DIDN'T! Don't listen to him! My dad was the one who hired him!

Ai: O___O; You… have a DAD?!!

Dino: Obviously! Or I wouldn't be here, would I?! –sweatdrop-

Ai: Makes sense, but… ehehe. And I guess Dino-san's explanation makes sense, too… Even though the Cavallone Family and the Vongola Family are allies, I would imagine that the Vongola Family wouldn't send the World's Best Hitman to help a Dame-Dino-san just because they felt like it…

Dino: Exactly! … Hey! What do you mean by 'Dame-Dino'?!

Ai: You can't deny the fact that you were probably even more Dame-ish than Tsuna-Tsunami is right now in the past. I mean, at least HE –points at Tsuna- doesn't make it a daily ritual to trip down every flight of stairs he sees.

Tsuna: Why are you still calling me that?!

Reborn: Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. And she's right.

Dino: Well… That is…

Ai: We hit the nail right on the head. Chrome-san, pat Hibari-san on the head. Hibari-san, you may not resist. Hibird may not resist either. Mukuro-sama may not interfere with this as well. If any of you four disobeys me, risk your embarrassing clips being uploaded on Youtube for all of the world to see.

Mukuro and Hibari: … … …

Hibird: … Namiii~~ Chuuu~~

Ai: The cute bird may sing. –films-

Chrome: … -shy- … -shuffles up to Hibari and pats him nervously-

Hibari: -growls-

Chrome: -retreats- …

Ai: Good, I've got everything on tape~ Ehh, but Hibari-saaan~~ Why didn't you like Chrome-san patting you? Admit it! You actually like it, don't you! You've just got a reputation to uphold!

Hibari: Shut up or I'll bit you to death!

Ai: Eeeep, okay, I've got it~! So, what's up with you and the Namimori addiction?

Hibari: -glare- There's nothing wrong with having pride in your town and the school you go to.

Ai: Obsession, more like. –hides behind Tsuna-

Tsuna: Don't hide behind me!

Ai: It's okay, he won't try to hit me. I hope. So not much of a 'history', it seems. Hibari-san's just REALLY attached to Namimori, for some reason or another. I'll pry the reason out of him another time, when someone actually asks, so for now, we'll move on.

Yamamoto: You really want to find out why, don't you?

Ai: Yeah, but after the next question, we've got a REEEEAAALLLY long letter, so we can't afford to find out right now. T_T

Yamamoto: Good luck!

Ai: Thanks. Fran-san, about your hat… It's so big and froggish…

Fran: It's not like I wanted to wear it.

Ai: I know. Do you sleep with it on?

Fran: No. It's already uncomfortable enough to wear it in the daytime, so I don't really see any point in wearing it to sleep.

Ai: … Not to mention that it'd probably be really awkward, judging by it's size…

Fran: Yeah.

Ai: Couldn't you have worn a smaller hat?! And one less ridiculous?! Uhm, but I'm saying this just for the sake of this question. I actually find it pretty cute.

Fran: Tell that to the stupid Fallen Prince. He was the one who made me wear this.

Belphegor: Who do you think you're calling a Fallen Prince, you stupid Froggy? –throws a knife-

Ai: DO YOU WANT ME TO TIE THE BOTH OF YOU UP AGAIN, BEL-SAN?!!

Fran: Why do you have to tie ME up too?

Ai: -points to Fran- Verbal assault. -points to Belphegor- Physical AND verbal assault, not to mention that your knives have a chance of hitting ME, and I'm not gonna just let that slide. Now play nice, or I'm really gonna carry out my threat!

Fran and Belphegor: …

Belphegor: Stupid Froggy.

Fran: Stupid Fallen Prince.

Ai: PLAY NICE! PLAY NICE! PLAY NICE!!! –sigh- So, Fran-san, chiropractor…?

Fran: Not really. More of hospital, considering how much Sempai loves to stab me.

Belphegor: You brought it upon yourself, Froggy.

Ai: -looks warningly at Belphegor and Fran- Play… nice.

Belphegor: … I'll let you go this time, stupid Froggy.

Ai: Next up, from Sannin-Songo-san once more. Since many questions were sent in, we'll go through them one at a time again.

_Sannin-Songo:_

_Lussuria: Why do you always wear sunglasses?_

Lussuria: Because I can't see without them, sweetie~

Ai: -repulsed- I… see, but don't call me that.

Lussuria: Ehhh~ Why not?

Ai: Just don't! Anyways, there's a difference between glasses and sunglasses!

Lussuria: These are sunglasses with degrees, dear~

Ai: Don't call me that either! And what's wrong with normal glasses?!

Lussuria: Hmm~ I guess I just prefer sunglasses~

Ai: -sweatdrop- …You are one WEIRD guy, ya know that?

_Byakuran: Is that little black point thingy under your eye a tattoo or eyeliner?_

Ai: Byakuran-san! That's a tattoo, right?

Byakuran: Hm? You mean this? –points under eye- It's a tattoo. -smile-

Ai: Umm, can you please stop smiling nearly all the times I talk to you? It's kinda… creepy. –shiver-

Byakuran: You don't happen to be afraid of me, by any chance?

Ai: As if! I have the tape of doom! You have nothing! YOU should be afraid of ME!

Byakuran: Haha, that's true!

_Fran: How much do you dispise that frog hat?_

Ai: Fran. Plus frog hat. Equals love.

Fran: No way.

Ai: On a scale of one to infinity, how much do you hate it?

Fran: The highest number available.

Ai: Infinity. Ever thought of just throwing it down the chute?

Fran: The last time I tried to do that, Sempai stabbed me so much that I was hospitalised for almost a week. And when I was discharged, I found out that he ordered someone to retrieve it. So I had to wear it again.

Ai: Ouch. Bel-san! You should always give someone a choice in what he wants to wear! I mean, even though it does look very sexy on you, no one's stopping you from wearing that striped shirt of yours!

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ That's because I'm a prince.

Fran and Ai: Not that excuse again!

_Fran & Bel: How do you feel about you 2 being paired together?_

Ai: OAO OH MY GOSH I LOVE IT!!

KHR cast: NO ONE'S ASKING YOU!

Ai: Ehhh! B-But, it's just so AWESOME!

Belphegor and Fran: I'd rather die than be paired with him. –disgusted look-

Ai: You already ARE paired together! How else do you guys think that this question came about? So if you're going to die, at least do it Romeo and Juliet style! That'd be so… tragically sweet~! –sparkly eyes- Although it'd be best if you just ran off to elope instead of dying.

Belphegor: Quit your fantasizing, you stupid pheasant. Like that's gonna happen.

Ai: You're right, because in this wonderful world, where people are now more tolerant of gays and where yaoi fangirls rule the world, no one's gonna bat an eyelid at you two. GO ON! FULFILL YOUR INNER DESIRES! –cheek gets cut by one of Belphegor's knives- OW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Belphegor: -pissed- You just don't get it, do you…?

Ai: I AM BUT MERELY STATING A FACT… -gets cut again by another knife-

Belphegor: I dare you to mention ANYTHING related to this again~ -smiles and holds up many knives-

Ai: EEP!

Fran: Judging from how Bel-sempai reacted, how to you think he feels about it?

Ai: I dunno, Fran, you seem pretty neutral to it.

Fran: Unlike sempai, I can control my emotions.

Belphegor: Ushishishi, stupid froggy, are you asking for a thrashing?

Ai: HEY! I SAID PLAY NICE, REMEMBER?!

_Bel: How do you feel about being uke to Fran?  
What color are your eyes? And don't give me the 'Peasents don't need to know.' B.S. I want a real answer this time cause you avioded my question last time!_

Belphegor: What did I say just now…?

Ai: -narrowly avoids a whole barrage of knives- I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! IT WAS THE QUESTION! THE QUESTION!!! I WAS JUST READING THE QUESTION!

Fran: Apparently that counts too.

Belphegor: -throws more knives-

Ai: SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M SO SORRY, BELPHEGOR-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

KHR cast: -MEGA sweatdrop-

Belphegor: Ushishishishishi~

Ai: No, wait, why AM I getting cowed by you?! I have the tapes of doom, dammit! YOU WANT YOUR TAPE TO ENTER MY LAPTOP?! HUH?! HUUUH?!!!

Belphegor: … -stops throwing knives-

Fran: Stupid sempai.

Ai: Urgh. So as you can see, he CLEARLY does not like it at all. Then again I AM finding it hard to imagine an Uke-Bel-san, or a Seme-Fran-san. –tries to imagine- Uhmm… Uhh… Ehh… UHHHH…

Gokudera: Your head is smoking.

Ai: Serious? Then let's move on for now. Let's take a vote. Who says Bel-san's eyes are blue! –raises hand-

KHR cast minus Belphegor: -no one raises hands-

Ai: Why not?

Gokudera: How about, WHY blue?

Ai: I dunno, it just seems to me that blue is the most common eye color in here. So what IS your eye color, Bel-san? No avoiding the question. Seems like Sannin-Songo-san's mad about the last time when she asked you a similar question about your eyes.

Belphegor: … See for yourself.

Ai: Umm, like, HOW? I mean, your hair's COMPLETELY covering your eyes. -has an idea- Unless! –brushes Belphegor hair aside to film his eyes-

Belphegor: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PHEASANT?!

Ai: Taking a look at your eye color. –dodges a knife and backs off-

Fran: So? What is it?

Ai: I was right. It's blue. What's wrong with blue eyes, Bel-san?

Belphegor: … Blue's such a COMMON eye color…

Ai: Eh, I kinda get what you're saying, but blue's still awesome and all. My eyes are black, and black's probably the most common eye color in the world, since like, 99.99 percent of Asians have black eyes. And Asians pretty much rule the world with numbers, what's with China's population.

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

_Mukuro & Reborn: Could you get another hairstyle that isn't as much of a pain to draw?_

Ai: See, Mukuro-sama, I TOLD you! I'm not the only person who thinks your hair is hard to draw! As for Reborn-san… I can't really say, since I haven't tried drawing him before. I imagine the hardest part should be the curls?

Mukuro: Kufufu… Do you really want to have another operation?

Ai: Ah, eh, no. –takes two steps back from Mukuro-

Reborn: Well, then, what do you suggest?

Ai: You mean, a hairstyle?

Reborn: That's right.

Ai: Something easy. Like…

Reborn: Like?

Ai: Ehh… -thinks really hard-

Gokudera: There's smoke coming out of your head again.

Ai: -gives up- I really don't know.

Reborn: Then don't suggest a thing like that.

Ai: I-It wasn't me! I'm just reading the question, remember? But to be fair, EVERYONE'S hair is hard to draw in some way or another… For example… Uhm, Ryohei-san's hair. My gosh. I spent almost an entire day attempting to draw it. But I ended up throwing my drawing away anyways, because I couldn't do it right.

Ryohei: You should try harder to the extreme!

Ai: Maybe in ten years time…

_Skull: Any tattoos?_

Skull: Lots.

Ai: -sweatdrop- That was fast.

_Mukuro: How do you feel about my friends saying you look like a girl?_

Mukuro: Kufufu… Where would they happen to be right now?

Ai: MUKURO-SAMA!! You can't kill them! It's not their fault Chrome-san is practically Akira Amano-sensei's attempt at a girl version of you!

Chrome: M-Me?

Mukuro: I would appreciate it if you try not to drag my cute little Chrome into this matter…

Ai: Fine. But to be honest, you don't really look like a girl. You just don't… feel it.

Mukuro: I'm glad that at least you understand.

Ai: No insulting people either!

_Hibari: Why are you so obsessive over Namimori?_

Ai: Oh, wow! THE QUESTION HAS~~~ COME TO ME~~!!! I had no idea it would come so quickly!

Yamamoto: Aha, congrats!

Ai: Thank you so very much, Yamamoto-san!

Gokudera: … What's there to congratulate her about, you stupid baseball freak. You should hope that Hibari doesn't try to kill us all for asking.

Ai: SO! TELL US WHY, HIBARI-SAN!!

Hibari: There's no reason.

Ai: There's… NO REASON?! NO! I WON'T TAKE THAT FOR AN ANSWER!

Hibari: Shut up before I bite you to death, herbivore. I already gave you my answer.

Ai: But that's not satisfactory!

Hibari: I never said that I was going to give you a satisfactory answer.

Ai: But! –pouts-

Gokudera: Just give it up.

Ai: Urghhhh!!

_TYL!Lambo: Why do you look like you could be a stripper?_

Ai: To answer this question, we need to do this! –picks up Ten-Year Bazooka from table and shoots Lambo once-

Lambo: GUPYAA!

-smoke clears-

TYL!Lambo: -sees Ai- N-Not you again…

Ai: Hi! So, umm, you just got asked why you look like a stripper. Ya know, people pay you money, you strip to… nothing… I think? And yeah. At least, that's what I know about it. I AM young and pure, you know.

TYL!Lambo: In what way do I look like one?!

Ai: Umm, your shirt… maybe? And, uhh, the look in your eyes.

TYL!Lambo: Everything you just described isn't my fault!

Ai: Your shirt is!

TYL!Lambo: Well, it's hot!

Ai: What kinda excuse is that?! Anyways, I hope you don't wear your shirt like that in winter.

TYL!Lambo: Of-Of course not!

KHR cast minus Lambo: -sweatdrop-

-TYL!Lambo gets replaced by 5 year old Lambo-

Ai: Time's up. Good thing we're done with the question.

_Gokudera: Who the heck came up with the nickname of 'Smoking Bomb Hayato'?  
Will you please stop smoking? You get less time with Tsuna when you smoke._

Gokudera: That wasn't me. It was the people I fought in Italy.

Ai: O_O You FOUGHT people in Italy?!

Reborn: He was affiliated with the Mafia even before he came to Japan.

Ai: That's… SO COOL~~~!!!! *^*

Gokudera: D… Don't look at me with those eyes…

Ai: But that's just so COOL! I think I know how it came about though! Gokudera-kun SMOKES. He uses BOMBS. His name is Hayato. SEE?! COOL!

Gokudera: ANYONE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIGURE THAT OUT!!

Ai: THEN STOP SMOKING!

Gokudera: What's that got to do with…

Ai: The question? Everything. See for yourself. –shoves cue card into Gokudera's face-

Gokudera: -reads- L-Less time with the Jyuudaime…

Ai: So there! Smoking is bad for your health! Smoking gives you less time with Tsuna! AND smoking was what gave you that nickname! And if it helps, you shouldn't smoke near Tsuna, 'cos when he breathes in your smoke, it affects his health too. Negatively, of course. So stop smoking for your beloved Jyuudaime!

Gokudera: I-If it's for the Tenth, I shall try my best to quit smoking…!

Ai: That's the spirit~! XD –faces rest of KHR cast- WHO WANTS TO BET THAT GOKUDERA-KUN WILL UTTERLY FAIL IN HIS ATTEMPT TO QUIT!

Gokudera: AND YOU'RE JINXING ME ALREADY?!!!

_Tsuna: On a scale to one to ten (One being not at all ten being extremely messed up) how messed up do you think you're "family" is?_

Tsuna: W-Well… a-about… four, maybe?

Ai: -staaaare- Be honest.

Tsuna: F-Five…?

Ai: BE HONEST.

Tsuna: T-Ten… T_T

Ai: Good. :D

_Basil: Why do you talk like that and could you PLEASE stop? It bugs the hell outta me._

Basil: Eh? But Master was the one who taught me Japanese.

Ai: Eh, it IS Japanese, but simply put, you've been half-duped. Half the stuff he taught you were of ANCIENT Japan. It's not applicable anymore. Like… the suffix '-dono'. We told you that at the start of the interview.

Basil: Is that so…?

Ai: Yup. So, um, I know it's gonna be really hard for you, but let's try to get you un-duped!

Tsuna: There's no such word.

Ai: Ignore that. AND WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH THE LETTER! What do you guys say to one final letter before we end the interview? It IS getting pretty long.

Gokudera: Whatever. If you're going to do one more, then get it done fast.

Ai: Hai~~! So, from -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-!

_-.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-:_

_XD I was like..."Whut? FON ISN'T RELATED TO HIBA...BLARGHENHARGEN!"  
Good chapter(seeing as I just woke up...My eyes are not good.)  
Just one question for today~  
Hibari: Why tonfa's? I love those magical...sticks, but why?  
CiAO~ There I go again -_-_

Ai: And the recipient of the final letter and coincidentally final question is none other than Hibari Kyouya-san!! –claps excitedly- Hey, c'mon, clap! CLAP!

KHR cast minus Hibari: -claps boredly-

Hibari: -glares at everyone-

Ai: Answer, please! …I sound like I'm saying 'drumrolls, please'.

Hibari: I am NOT related to that herbivore.

Ai: That's not the question! And we get it! The question is: why those shiny little tonfas?

Hibari: Anything wrong with that?

Ai: No, sir, none at all, but WHY? Why, oh, why?

Hibari: No reason.

Ai: … Another unsatisfactory answer! Hibari-san seems to be giving us a lot of those today. Let's just say he prefers physical action.

Ryohei: Do boxing! TO THE EXTREMEEEE!

Ai: … Let's just say tonfa-ing is like boxing except that he uses metal poles as well.

Ryohei: All right!

Ai: -sweatdrop- Uhm, and this ends the fouth interview of Ask And You Shall Receive: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Please continue to send in your questions, peoples, 'cos we'll get the cast themselves to answer them! For those who have YET to have their questions answered… uhm… have patience please… I swear we'll get to them soon…

Gokudera: Just say that you're a snail.

Ai: QUIET, GOKUDERA-KUN! OKAY, I'M SLOWER THAN A SNAIL, BUT I WILL GET TO THEM SOON! So… See you next time! –stops recording-

* * *

Author's Notes:

AND WE'RE DONE! DON'T FORGET TO R&R AND SEND IN MORE QUESTIONS FOR OUR BELOVED CAST TO ANSWER! Reviewers get copies of today's filming... -hands tapes out- and cookies, of course... -hands cookies out-

PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORY, VARIA SECRET REPORTS, AS WELL! IT'LL MAKE YOU GO LOL! (I hope...) Double cookies if you reviewww~! DOUBLE COOKIEEEES!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ai: I know I took reaaally, reaaaally long to get this out, I'm so sorry about that! -narrowly avoids rotten tomatoes and eggs thrown- I blame my serious lack of motivation and school. T_T B-But if it helps, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous ones. Normally, it's 7 pages of Microsoft Word in Size 7 font, but now it's 9 pages! So, umm, you don't need me to tell you to enjoy it, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Youtube, or any other things I obviously don't own. It pains me to admit it, but I must! -sobs and runs away-

* * *

Ai: Yosh! It's me again! And guess~ what~ From today onwards, there'll be someone else joining us as an interviewer! Introduce yourself, please!

Yuu: HEY EVERYONE! I'm Yuu! 13 years old, which makes Ai my senpai. But I'm turning 14 in 21. April so don't forget my birthday! Anyway, I live in Iceland! I bet nobody even knows where Iceland is… Oh and, I'm of course a crazed yaoi fangirl! I ship 8018, 10018, 8059, 5927, D18 and A LOT MORE! NICE TO MEET YOU!

KHR cast: N-Nice to meet you too…

Ai: Eh~ 'Sempai' makes me sound old… We'll BOTH be 14 in a few months, 'cuz my birthday's in July. Don't forget it either! But now that introduction's over, OHH~KAY! –presses 'Record' button on video camera- Yeah, so let's get it started! From meerla11-san!

meerla11:

1. I wanted to ask some questions but first can I hug hibari, yamamoto too?  
2. HARU: if ever u got no chance at tsuna who would u choose yamamoto or gokudera?  
3. ARIA: Why aren't you a 'baby' like the other arcobalenos?  
4. HIBARI: what can u say about D18,8018, u as the uke and also 1827, now as the seme?  
LO &LAL: whats going on between you two?  
tnx

Ai: Sure, hug all you want~! –opens door and quickly shoves Hibari and Yamamoto towards meerla11 before either have a chance to react- Bwahahahaha~

Gokudera: That isn't exactly the wisest thing to do.

Ai: Hahahahaha~ Gokudera-kun, don't tell me you're feeling jealous~? I know it's your---

Gokudera: As if. Hibari isn't looking too pleased at being hugged.

Ai: Eh? Ah, what? –looks over to Hibari-

Hibari: -emanating deadly aura-

Ai: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!!!

Gokudera: That's your own fault!!

Ai: -does back flips to avoid tonfa strikes- -quickly lets meerla11 out of the room and shuts the door along the way- I should consider confiscating Hibari-san's tonfas… -muttermutter- Except the last time I tried to, he whacked me over the head with them.

Yuu: Ai-chan, watch out!

Ai: AAHH!! HE'S CATCHING UP ON ME!

-Half an hour of tonfa-dodging and Yuu-shielding later…-

Ai: Enough… -panting- I'm… bushed…

Gokudera: Talk about a serious lack of stamina. ==

Ai: You try doing continuous back flips for half an hour and tell me how you feel. Lemme… just… lie here… and die… -drops to ground-

Yuu: I think Hibari-san just broke my nose…

Ai: Gambatte, Yuu-chan… -peels a band-aid and sticks gently it on Yuu's nose while still lying on the ground- Here.

Yamamoto: I don't think that's how you're supposed to heal it…

Ai: It's not?

Yamamoto: Probably not… But I don't know how to heal it.

Ai: Get Ryohei-san over. He can use his Sun Flame.

Ryohei: No problem!

-insert healing-

Ai: All better.

Yuu: Thanks!

Ryohei: It was my EXTREME pleasure!

Ai and Yuu: Please accept our EXTREME thanks too, then!

Tsuna: Can we just get this done quickly?

Ai: Y'know… That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day… But then again, I didn't really talk to you much today.

Tsuna: T-thank you…?

Ai: Welcome. –jumps to feet- Soooo… Haru-san? This is another IF question, okay? Between Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-kun, who would you pick?

Haru: Yamamoto-san, because he isn't as foul-mouthed as Gokudera-san!

Ai: She's indirectly telling you to watch your language, Gokudera-kun.

Yuu: I agree with Haru!

Gokudera: …

Ai: And now! Before Aria-san answers her question… allow me to wonder about something, all right? If Luche-san became the Sky Arcobaleno while still pregnant with Aria-san, then… how exactly does a baby give birth to a… a baby?!!

KHR cast (minus Luche and Aria): -shocked silence-

Ai: I have a point, don't I? I HAVE A POINT, DON'T I?!

Yuu: Yes, you have a point.

Luche: Umm…

Ai: Ah, no no no, Luche-san, I'm terribly sorry, but I'd rather not have you answer my question… I think it would scar me for the rest of my life. I'd like to live the next fifty years or so comfortably in my own house, not in the mental institute hugging my knees.

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Luche: Well… If you say so.

Ai: And now, Aria-san shall answer her question!

Aria: It's… probably because I wasn't the 'original' Sky Arcobaleno.

Ai: That counts?

Aria: Apparently. Afterall, my daughter isn't a 'baby' either.

Ai: Well, that's true…

Hibari: … … …

Ai: Ooh I love it! –thumbs up-

Yuu: I love it too! –fangirl squeal-

KHR cast: NOBODY ASKED YOU TWO!

Ai: -mock hurt- Aw, don't be like this… You break our heart, peoples. D18 BANZAI!

Yuu: -joins Ai- 8018 IS LOVE!

Hibari: -whacks Ai and Yuu on head with tonfas-

Ai: OW! Are you trying to crack my skull or something?!

Hibari: -glaaares-

Yuu: -cries-

Ai: D-Don't bully Yuu-chan, Hibari-san! –stands in front of Yuu protectively- Are you upset about the fact that there are more pairings of you as the uke than as the seme?

Hibari: -whacks Ai on the head again-

Ai: OW!! I'M SORRY! But if it helps, you're not only seme with Tsuna, you're seme with Gokudera-kun too!

Hibari: -whacks Ai on the head AGAIN-

Gokudera: Don't drag me into this… And with HIM?!

Ai: I'M SORRY, HIBARI-SAN!! I'M SORRY!!

Yuu: Hibari-san is scary… but he's still one of my favorite characters… I like Hibari-san as the uke more…

Ai: Yeah! He's just so CUTE as the uke, isn't he?!

Hibari: -whacks Yuu on the head too, and once more for Ai-

Ai and Yuu: OW--!!

Yuu: Is it your hobby to whack us on the head??

Reborn: They never learn, do they…

Ai: -clutches smoking head- And that's how he feels. As for the next question… -reads aloud once more- … I think it's referring to Colonello-san and Lal-san.

Lal: Nothing's going on.

Colonello: -puts arm around Lal- Oh, but…

Lal: -elbows Colonello's face-

Colonello: Ow…

Ai: -sweatdrop- Ah. W-Well, anyways, even though they're not saying anything, I'm sure we all know what's going on, right? So on to the next letter! From Yuu13-chan! Eh? So… It's a letter you previously sent in? Uhm, well, we can't just ignore it anyways, so let's get answering!

Yuu: YEAH! But I think there's another letter there somewhere..

Yuu13:

=3  
I totally forgot about the copies..can you send me the copy of this, and the copies of the first interview!  
hope I get my answers later! ooh and more questions!  
Byakuran: why do you call Hibari, Kyou-chan and almost everybody else with a chan at the end?  
Fran: what do you do in your free time?  
Yamamoto: can I hug you?  
Byakuran: can I hug you too, Byakuran-sama?  
Squalo: you don't sleep with your sword, do you?  
Lussuria: do you like girly stuff?  
and that's all for my review! thank you so much, Ai-chan! *gives Ai-chan a cookie and some pocky*

Ai: -digs around in bag and pulls out copies of all the previous interviews' tapes- Here, you can have 'em all. XD

Yuu: XDD

Ai: –jabs at Byakuran with a pocky stick- So! Like I mentioned in one of the earlier interviews, you only call someone '-chan' if you're close to them, right? Calling your minions that, I suppose I could understand, but calling your enemies that…

Byakuran: Hmm? It's just a suffix, isn't it?

Ai: Yeah, but… Why not '-san' instead, or better yet, no suffix at all?

Byakuran: There's nothing wrong with '-chan', is there?

Ai: COUGH itmakesyousoundsissy COUGH.

Byakuran: -smile- ?

Ai: Nothing. I just choked on my pocky.

Gokudera: As if…

Yuu: -munches on her own pocky-

Ai: You're supposed to help me here! He's your enemy!

Gokudera: That doesn't mean I have to help you.

Ai: Grr. Um, Fran-san.

Fran: Nothing much, because I don't even have a peaceful 'free time'. Sempai always seems to find all kinds of ways to annoy me when I want to relax.

Ai: Soo… In other words, 'free time' doesn't exist in your dictionary.

Fran: In a way.

Ai: Wow, that's kinda sad. –waves at Yuu-chan- Feel free to hug anyone you want. XD Meanwhile, Squalo-san shall answer his question!

Yuu: -happy squeal- Here I go! –hugs Yamamoto and Byakuran- Hmm… who should I hug next..? –glances at Hibari-

Squalo: VOII! I DON'T!!

Ai: 'Zat the answer to your question?

Squalo: YES!

Ai: You sound so… enthusiastic. O__O; But anyways, since your left arm is also your sword, technically speaking, you DO sleep with your sword! I admit that the first image that came into my mind when I first read the question was you hugging your sword like a bolster and curled up sleeping, though. Hee hee~

Squalo: What kind of image is that?!!

Ai: Hee hee hee~~

Squalo: And my arm is NOT my sword!! I just attach my sword to it!!

Ai: I know that.

Squalo: …

Ai: What I said earlier was just a joke. XD And now! Lussuria-san! Need me to define 'girly stuff'?

Lussuria: It's okay, dear~

Ai: ICK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!

Lussuria: I do~

Ai: … EEEWW!!!!!

Lussuria: ? What's wrong, dear?

Ai: I SAID, DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT!!!! NEXT LETTER!! FROM Hibari-chi-san!!

Hibari-chi:

To add on to my previous review, Can I also hug Hibari?

Ai: Sure! But first… -hides behind Mukuro- No, wait, maybe hiding behind Mukuro-sama isn't a very good idea… I'm pretty sure Hibari-san'd still come after me. Hmmm… what to do… AHA! –hides behind Dino- Safe now. –pulls door open with rope for Hibari-chi to enter-

Hibari: -glares at Ai-

Ai: It's okay, Ai, he can't hurt you if you stay behind his beloved Dino-san…

Dino: -sweatdrop- Ai, I'm pretty sure that he'd…

Hibari: -tonfas Ai in the face after Hibari-chi leaves- -growling-

Ai: OOOOOOWWW!!!!! NOT THE FACE! ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!

Dino: … Hit you anyway.

Ai: -sits up with a bloody nose- WAIT! You're telling me that my awesome plan failed?! It should have been PERFECT!! I was hiding behind DINO-SAN!

Tsuna: I think you should wipe your nose first.

Ai: Sorry. –wipes blood away- SO, TELL ME HOW I FAILED! I WAS BEHIND HIS DARLING DINO-SAN! HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY HAVE MANAGED TO HIT ME?! AHA! I KNOW! HE COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF ME BEING SO CLOSE TO DINO-SAN! YEAH, THAT MUST BE IT!

Yuu: -stands up with a bloody head- At least, all you got was a bloody nose… he hit my head pretty hard... –faints of blood loss-

Gokudera: I'm not involved in THIS, but we've told you plenty of times already that we're STRAIGHT, haven't we?!

Ai: Hmph! I refuse to buy that! Come ooooon, admit it already!

Gokudera: Why don't YOU just admit that you're wrong?!

Ai: I am soooo not wrong! I am VERY right, in fact.

Reborn: Just move on to the next letter already.

Ai: I hear ya… Hmph. BUT DON'T THINK I HAVE GIVEN UP, PEOPLE!! -suddenly notices Yuu lying on the floor unconscious- YUU-CHAN!! HANG IN THERE, YUU-CHAN!

Tsuna: Are you alright??

Yuu: -sits up slowly- I can see Byakuran-sama…

Ai: No, don't follow him! YOU MUST RESIST THE TEMPTATION AT ALL COSTS!

Byakuran: …?

Gokudera: Just shut up already.

Yuu: -stands up- YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AND ADMIT THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR TSUNA! AND THAT HIBARI-SAN DIDN'T HIT DINO-SAN EARLIER BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIS BELOVED!

Gokudera: Wha…?

Ai: YEAH, ADMIT IT!

Gokudera: S-shut up!

Ai: RAWR! Okay, from NekoKame-san!

NekoKame:

Yes Questions to cast and Ai xD  
Ai: What would happen if the cast just killed/beat u up really bad? o.o you wont be able to post the videos on youtube. Did u ever consider that? D;(Btw don't repeat this out loud xD plug out their ears and give me an answer ;D)  
Hibari: WHY SO SERIOUS?! B and scary D;  
Questing:  
-a hug from all members QAQ  
-A lollipop from spanner D:  
-To scan Chikusa-kun's barcode with the price scanner ;D  
Gokudera: Is there anything else u say besides JUUDAIMEE?! And anything involving ur beloved Juudiame? [whispers to Ai: -sigh- gay love ;D]  
Mukuro: How does it feel to be compared to pineapples? :3  
Chikusa: Why do you have a barcode on your face D: but it looks sexy ;D  
Bel: what would happen if you could never 'USHISHI' ever again? xDD  
Hibari: DO YOU PREFER CAT'S OR DOGS OR EVEN ALIENS? DD. I got more but i'll save them fer later ;D oh and YAOI FTW O

Ai: Aha! A question for me! Oh yeah!!

Reborn: Read it out loud.

Ai: Nuh-uh-uh~ It's a question for me, the one and only! You shall not be granted the pleasure of knowing the contents of this question! Too bad, too sad.

Gokudera: She… Is it just me, or do you just get the urge to kill her sometimes?

Tsuna: -sigh- It's not just you, Gokudera-kun… I think all of us here get the urge to do it too.

Yuu: -reads the question silently over Ai's shoulder-

Ai: -sticks tongue out, then reads the question silently- … -sweats profusely- Oh gee, I never even thought of that possibility… I'm kind of a 'do first, don't even bother to think about it later' person… Kind of a wonder how I even managed to survive until now, huh… … But now that I think about it… -looks at cast- Why haven't you guys thought of that yet?

Tsuna: ? Thought about what?

Ai: N-Nothing~ But all I can say is… I'm fast, so I can run away pretty easily… I can fight relatively well, 'cos I'm a Blue Belt in a form of Chinese Martial Arts. They teach you how to use -COUGHfilmsyCOUGH- swords and spears too, and I learnt how to do somersaults, cartwheels and blah from there too. Cool, huh? And last but not least… Lemme think… Who do I hate with a passion? –stares at everyone in cast- … Will do. Oh, Glo~ Xinia~~~ C'mere a while.

Glo Xinia: ? What is it, you brat? I don't wish to waste my time in your compa—

Ai: Hup, two! –slides right foot back- And a three!! –slams foot into Glo Xinia's … nuts…-

Glo Xinia: --NIIIEEEE!!!! –falls to ground and twitches-

Rest of KHR male cast: -winces and crosses legs-

Ai: Ah, I guess that settles it. My friend and I have been arguing for several days now as to whether Glo Xinia's a guy or a girl… Looks like he's a guy~ -cheerfully- And I can play dirty too~ In fact, I'm pretty sure I can win fights should they decide to attack me, 'cos… Well, more than three quarters of the cast ARE male~!

Yuu: She also has me to help!

Ai: Thanks! Assistance is always appreciated!

KHR female cast: -sweatdrop-

Gokudera: Y-You… to him…

Ai: He IS your enemy, isn't he? Then there's no problem~ Eh, but if it helps, Lussuria now has a new friend, and he… –gestures at Glo Xinia- …can now join the yaoi fanclub not just through words, but through ACTIONS! If ya get what I mean. Not that I've ever seen a pairing with him included though… I think they might be the only pairings in which I'd puke and claw my burning eyes out.

Yuu: -imagines Glo Xinia with ***- Oh god… eww…

Ai: -claps hand to mouth- Urgh, actually, I already feel like puking just thinking about it…

Yuu: Can't blame you…

Gokudera: That doesn't help much!

Ai: -ignores and crouches down next to Glo Xinia- -stretches out hand- Welcome to the Yaoi Club, although I must wonder whether that's a good thing or not in your case.

Tsuna: -still crossing legs- J-Just move on to the next question…

Ai: 'Aight. Hmm… -digs around in bag and pulls out the 'WHY SO SERIOUS' picture- Here, Hibari-san. –shoves it into Hibari-san's hands-

Hibari: … What is this ridiculous thing…?

Ai: Why so serious! :D Hibari-san, meet Joker, from Batman. I think you guys'll get along juuust fine~

Reborn: Isn't Joker a bad guy?

Ai: Eh? You watch Batman?

Reborn: No, I don't.

Ai: Actually, I don't either. But that's true… If Joker came to Namimori, he'd go around trying to wreck the place, and Hibari-san'd be chasing him all over trying to handcuff him to a lamppost.

Hibari: … -handcuffs Ai with the Alaude Handcuffs-

Ai: … Hibari-san, I'm not the Joker.

Hibari: …

Ai: So, take them off? Pretty please?

Hibari: …

Ai: Hmph. Fine, then… -turns around- … -turns back- And, TA-DAHH~! –dangles Alaude Handcuffs from a finger- Behold, my excellent lock-picking skills. I can pick any and every lock I see!

Reborn: There's no way you could have picked the Alaude Handcuffs' lock, because there isn't a lock in the first place.

Ai: THERE ISN'T?!

Yuu: O_O

Reborn: It was built that way to prevent people like you from picking the locks.

Ai: Grr. Fine, you got me. I didn't pick 'em. I slipped outta 'em. You kinda learn how to do that when you have toy handcuffs at age five, skinny hands and wrists, and a mean older brother who finds it amusing to handcuff you to the window grill then hide the key every day.

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: But that's a story for another day. Movin' on! –opens door- -hands a barcode scanner to NekoKame- You're free to do your first three requests, and here's a barcode scanner.

Yamamoto: Why do you have one with you?

Ai: Erhm… Let's just say one of Yuu-chan's and my grand secret plans for today included us ambushing Chikusa-san in a deserted alley, jumping on him, attempting to scan his tattoo, then running off…

Yuu: ...and going to eat ice cream on the way home…

Ai: …don't forget that the ice-cream were supposed to have chocolate-chips in them…

Chikusa: -pushes glasses up nose- That's not a secret anymore.

Ai: I know… Me and my big mouth… TwT I'm sorry, Chikusa-san's barcode tattoo… Now that I can no longer do the deed, someone else shall have to carry on my legacy. Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: No way I'm going to do it.

Ai: No, no, no, we've moved on to your question.

Gokudera: Since when?!

Ai: Since now. So then… -takes a deep breath-

Gokudera: Everything I do is for the sake of the Jyuudaime!

Ai & Yuu: -at the exact same time as Gokudera- Everything I do is for the sake of the Jyuudaime!

Gokudera: -looks at them- Stop parroting me, you stupid women!

Ai: -grins- We weren't, we just predicted what you were going to say. You're so predictable ya know, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: I am NOT predictable.

Ai & Yuu: -at the same time as Gokudera- I am NOT predictable.

Gokudera: -narrows eyes and stares at them-

Ai: Predictable. Hee. GAY WURVE, WAHOO~! Ne, just admit it already!

Gokudera: Over my dead body.

Ai: Umm, so that means… If I killed you right here and now, you'd admit it? –innocent look-

Gokudera: Dead people can't admit anything, stupid.

Ai: You've got a ghost for a reason, STUPID. Say it as a ghost. So, can I kill you now? As much as it breaks my heart to, I'm afraid I am forced to do this to make you realise your love for each other! It's the only way!

Yuu: I'll join in!

Gokudera: Shut up and get away from me! And you two actually believe in ghosts?!

Ai: Aye!

Gokudera: … Someone… throw her into the mad-house.

Ai: Stop acting cool, Gokudera-kun! You believe in ghosts too! We ALL know that!

Gokudera: W-Where'd you get that idea from?!

Ai: Uh. Helloooo~? During the Kokuyo arc, when Mukuro-sama possessed… Bianchi-san, was it? You chanted some kinda spirit-banishing thing! Don't expect me to believe that you learnt it just for fun.

Yuu: By the way, did that thing work…?

Ai: Don't think so.

Gokudera: T-That doesn't mean that I BELIEVE in ghosts!

Ai: That DOES mean that you believe in ghosts!! Fine, you want solid proof, I've got solid proof! Your tape has a few seconds of you scolding some random kid for laughing at ghosts.

Gokudera: W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAA----?!!

Yuu: -snickers-

Ai: Hmph hmph~! Never underestimate our ability to record all your embarrassing acts and deep, dark secrets!

Ai & Yuu: -smiles-

Tsuna: C-Calm down, Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: Y-YOU!!!

Ai: Moving on~!

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: -reads question- Hmm, oh dear. It's the Ai-dreaded Pineapple Question again! –avoids a stab from Mukuro's trident- I must hide at once. But where, I wonder!

Mukuro: Under the table.

Ai: Under the table it shall be then, since Mukuro-sama says so. –hides under a nearby table-

Mukuro: … -stabs table-

Ai: KYAAAAAAH~ Mukuro-sama tied to stab me~

Gokudera: … You idiot… And try to be more serious in these kind of situations.

Ai: -hides behind Yuu- … -sniffle-

Yuu: -pats Ai's head-

Chrome: Mukuro-sama… -sweatdrop-

Mukuro: -smiles- Kufufu… It's insulting, being compared to a fruit, which doesn't have even a single ounce of intelligence…

Ai: Eep! Mukuro-sama wants to kill me real bad!

Ken: Duh! Stop speaking the obvious!

Ai: Hyeh hyeh hyeh~

Reborn: Your laughs are getting weirder and weirder.

Ai: Nothing wrong with being creative! Next! Chikusa-san's tattoo… Right? Uhm, so what were the results of the scan? –takes barcode scanner back from Nekokame, then lets her out of room- Lessee here… … Uhh, whuuuuuut?

Yuu: -tilts head- …?

Reborn: What happened?

Chikusa: -pushes up glasses-

Gokudera: I bet nothing happened. Obviously.

Ai: Eh, no… It says here… -holds up scanner screen to camera, then to everyone else- KAKIMOTO CHIKUSA X1…

Everyone minus Chikusa: -silence-

Chikusa: … So?

Ai: I definitely wasn't expecting that.

Chikusa: So?

Ai: KAKIMOTO CHIKUSA X1?!!!!

Chikusa: I had it customized that way.

Yuu: What?

Ai: Were you… perchance… HOPING that someone would try scanning your tattoo?

Chikusa: No. But I knew that people like you two would try to do it.

Yuu: Ehhh…

Ai: -looks away guiltily- I, uhh, have no idea what you're talking about… We didn't have a plan like that, and we most certainly don't plan to have one either… Yeah, so, uhh, kindly redirect that gaze at once, yeah!

Chikusa: …

Ai: Uhh, so MAYBE we had a tiny idea that went along those lines, but…

Chikusa: …

Ai: We had a plan like that. T_T

Chikusa: We KNOW.

Ai: I know you do. T_T Now… Bel-san, try Ushishishi-ing.

Belphegor: Why should I? Ushishishi-

Ai: -quickly rips out some tape and slaps it over Belphegor's mouth- Becuz' ya should.

Belphegor: -removes tape- -anger veins pop out- What do you think you're think you're doing, you pheasant…?

Ai: Since he can't even NOT ushishi for a second, I therefore conclude that he would faint and die.

Tsuna: Uhh, I think that isn't how you're supposed to find out things like that…

Ai: You help me wipe his memory clean of 'ushishishi' only, then.

Tsuna: T-That wasn't what I meant!

Belphegor: Don't you go concluding stupid things like that, you stupid pheasant… -dangerous-

Ai: I'm not stupid, I'm pretty smart!

Belphegor: -opens Storm Mink's box-

Ai: …Eepers.

Gokudera: You're a PERFECT example of a dumb person.

Ai: I-I don't feel like getting degenerated down into tissues to cells to molecules to atoms just yet! Run, run, run!

Yuu: Wait for me! -start's running with Ai-

Tsuna: Belphegor, please stop!

Belphegor: Don't get in my way, brat!

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEE!!!!

Ai: DAME TSUNA WHO CAN'T EVEN HELP A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! Not that we're damsels, but. FLEEEAAAAAAAAA!!

Yamamoto: Haha, you mean 'flee', don't you?

Yuu: Wait… why the hell am I running??

Ai: Because you're my partner in crime.

Yuu: I didn't even do anything… Oh well.

Hibari: … -observing the chaos- …Birds.

Ai: Eh? You say something, Hibari-san?

Reborn: He was answering his question.

Ai: Ah.

Yuu: Oh.

Xanxus: STOP BEING SO LOUD, THRASHES!!

Ai: -shocked by sudden shout and trips over own feet- OUCHERS! Y-Yes, sir! As you wish, sir!

Yuu: -stops before she trips over Ai-

Belphegor: …Fine, Boss… -strokes Storm Mink before returning it to box-

Ai: An unexpected assistance… Whatever, we're taking it. I can move on to the next letter, right?

Reborn: Why not? And why are you asking me? It's your interview.

Ai: Uhmm… -stands up and brushes knees- From hiragizawa-san!

hiragizawa:

i knew tht this is going to be gret stor... h  
nother uestion...  
hm..  
ne.. bel.. what can you say about your fanfics with fran??  
would you consider to do what they are writing between you two??  
hehehe..  
*runs away from bel...*  
and fran... how did you get involved with varia??  
what can you say about your sempais there?? and boss?? *sweatdrop*

Ai: -thumbs up- AWESOME! AND HECK, YES PLEASE!

Male KHR cast: How many times do we have to tell you, the questions aren't directed at you!!

Ai: ^0 Aww, but… -latches onto Belphegor- Pretty please with a cherry on top, ne?

Belphegor: -shakes Ai off- In your dreams, peasant.

Ai: Ehh~ But that's not fun enough, Bel-san~

Belphegor and Fran: ?

Ai: -looks away in mock shyness- Because… you two are already doing 'it' in my dreams…~

Fran and Belphegor: !!!!

Yuu: -blushes- Actually, it happened in my dream too…

Ai: It was pretty intense… -blushes as well- Like… INTENSE, with a capital I-N-T-E-N-S-E…

Belphegor: You two… Get that out of your heads right now… -holds up several knives-

Ai: You'll hafta find the 'Delete' button first.

Yuu: Yup!

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ I don't have to… If I just stick one of these into your head, you'd forget all about it. –smile- Wanna try?

Ai: I-I… No, thank you!

Fran: You're so violent, Bel sempai.

Yuu: Wait, that mean's that you don't mind what we dreamt of?

Ai: I KNEW IT! Fran-san, you have accepted—

Fran: I mind it. A lot.

Ai: LIES! –glances at Belphegor- Uh-oh, here he comes! FLEE FROM BEL-SAN! XD

Yuu: XD

Belphegor: Get back here!

Ai: NO WAI! I'd gotta be dumb to do that! –catches a knife and throws it over shoulder- HAHA! CAN'T HIT ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD AI, AT YOUR SERVICE!

Fran: Darn, Bel-sempai, you're useless. You can't even catch two girls.

Belphegor: Shut up, stupid froggie kouhai.

Ai: Nah, we're just too awesome. YOSHNESS! SO! UMM! FRAN-SAN! How'd you join the Varia?

Fran: Master was the one who ordered me to join the Varia.

Ai: By 'Master', you mean… MUKURO-SAMA?! *A*

Fran: Yeah.

Ai: WHOAAAAAA!!

Yuu: SERIOUSLY?

Mukuro: -sweatdrop-

Ai: A-And, what do you think of your colleagues?

Fran: … -stares at all members of Varia- … Lussuria: Hard to annoy. Levi A Than: Easy to annoy. Bel sempai: Should try to stop stabbing me. Vice-Captain: Too loud. Boss: If I commented on him, he'd do more than just slash my pay check for sure.

Ai: Ah. O_O I see… Well, do your best, Fran-san.

Yuu: Good luck with your future.

Ai: Even though it looks pretty bleak at the moment… Hopefully it'll get better soon.

Fran: Mmmh.

Ai: Now! From reishilovesyaoi! Let's make this the last letter for today!

KHR cast: Yeaaaaah--!

reishilovesyaoi:

This is brilliant! i loved it to no end! so i will also ask qusetions! XD  
Yamamoto & Gokudera: yeah! yeah! why the hell are you hiding how much you like each other when not only the fanfics/doujins and fanarts show how much you love each other, but KHR episodes as ( to the eyes of the yaoi fangirl it means MORE)  
gokudera: how come you never told anyone about your past? and why are you so ill-tempered anyway? how did you live when you run away from the castle?  
Spanner: i love you! you can sho-chan came a long way back right? who's better between you two?  
Mukuro: will you be going to be future as well? or the future mukuro will be the one they will fight with?  
Tsuna: where are you hiding your future body?  
Yamamoto: why the HELL do you like milk?!and where exactly did you get the scar on your chin 10 years later?  
kyoko: will you accept tsuna if you learn he is a mafia boss?  
Iris hepburn: What's with the afro hairstyle?!  
Hibari: so...between you and mukuro, who gets to be the uke/bottom?  
byakuran: what's the symbol under your eye?  
collonelo: where did you pick up the "kora"?  
lastly:  
GOKUDERA, hug and MARRY ME~~

Ai: I agree, yes!

Yuu: Me too!

Gokudera: Shut up!

Ai: But it's true, ya know, the more you try to deny it, the more you make everyone think that you're just shy and hiding it! Reverse psychology, is that what it's called, I wonder!

Gokudera: Then what am I supposed to do, admit it?!

Ai: -shiny eyes- Uwaaah~ I KNEW IT! GOKUDERA-KUN! YOU HAVE FINALLY EMBRACED THE LIGHT!! You confessed your love for Yamamoto-san!

Yuu: -cheers-

Yamamoto: -sweatdrop- Eh, Ai-chan, Yuu-chan, I don't think that's what he meant…

Gokudera: See?! Even the baseball freak knows that we aren't… WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!

Ai: It's called 'shyness', yes!

Gokudera: As if! And I'm not going to confess to something completely untrue!

Ai: Well, it's NOT! So confess already! My video cam is waiting to film it!

Gokudera: Go film someone else!!!

Yamamoto: Guys, let's just all calm down, okay? Ai, it's not true. Really.

Ai: True-true-true-true-true!!

Yuu: -joins Ai- True!

Gokudera and Yamamoto: It's not.

Ai: It IS! You two just said the same thing at the exact same time! If that's not love, then what is?!

Reborn: Didn't you just say that Gokudera was predictable?

Ai: Keh, don't use my words against me!

Reborn: That's your fault.

Ai: Don't change the subject! Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: What is it now, you stupid woman?!

Ai: The one who says 'stupid' first is the stupid one, stupid! Why da heck are ya so secretive about your past, so ill-tempered, and I bet you lived in poverty the first few years after you ran away from home!

KHR cast: -thinks silently- SHE'S the one who changed the subject…

Gokudera: I don't feel like telling you the answers to the first two, and I did NOT! The Vongola Family took me in a few days after I left the castle!

Ai: Answer to the last question accepted, but you're FORCED to answer the first two too! You wanna know why? 'Cuz I've got THIS –holds up tape- with me! Which reminds me, I think my Youtube account is rotting. I haven't uploaded anything lately. Maybe I'll just upload Gokudera-kun's tape so that—

Gokudera: FINE! I'LL ANSWER! I'LL ANSWER!

Ai: Knew you'd say that.

Yuu: VICTORY TO AI!

Ai: Thank you. VICTORY TO US!

Gokudera: There's nothing particularly grand about my past anyway, so what's the point of telling people about it?! I'd rather it just remain a secret!

Ai: Eh, Gokudera-kun, all of us here already know about your past.

Gokudera: If you didn't, I doubt you'd be asking me about it.

Ai: Meh, true 'nuff.

Gokudera: And that's just part of my personality! If you don't like it, tough luck!

Ai: Don't be rude, Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: I see no reason to be polite with you!

Ai: I see no reason why I shouldn't let your tape enter my laptop, then.

Gokudera: …

Ai: Hmph, good doggie.

Gokudera: … … … …

Ai: I speak English, not the language of dot-dot-dot. Spanner-san, Irie-san, you met each other in high school, right?

Spanner: Mm.

Irie: That's right.

Ai: By 'who's better', I take that to mean who's better at robotics, I think? So, uhm, who is?

Spanner: Shoichi.

Ai: Fine, but Spanner-san, you ought to take more pride in your work! You should insist that it's yours, and only yours!

Spanner: Even so, I can recognise a work better than mine.

Ai: I know, but you don't get the point! Even if you build the crappiest robots in the world, which you sooooo don't, by the way, you should insist that yours is the best in the world, 'cuz you need to take utmost pride in your work.

Yuu: -crosses arms and nods head-

Spanner: What's the point? A creation better than mine is better than mine, no matter how much I complain about it. All I can do is work on building a better one.

Ai: Spanner-san--! I hate to admit that that's a very good optimistic view, but it's all about the PRIDE! PRIDE!

Irie: Pride doesn't really mean all that much in our line of work.

Ai: Irie-san! Don't butt in! I'm currently arguing with Spanner-san!

Irie and Spanner: Whatever you say…

Ai: Spanner-san, don't disregard me like that! –points accusatory finger-

Reborn: She's fighting a losing battle trying to argue with those two. Their intelligence is probably at least ten times of hers.

Ai: Hey! I'm not dumb!

Reborn: Even if you're not, they're considered geniuses.

Ai: I AM not! But think about it, I'm genius enough to blackmail two geniuses to cooperate with me here in this interview! You don't have to be a genius to figure out how much more genius that makes me then, genius!

Tsuna: What's up with using the word 'genius' so many times…?

Ai: Because I am a genius, so there.

Yuu: Genius.

Ai: –nods head- Genius.

Gokudera: Talk about a lack of modesty.

Reborn: Fine. Without using anything more than just mental calculation, what is the square of 1426?

Ai: Umm… -tries counting on fingers- …Over a million should be right…

Irie and Spanner: 2, 033, 476.

Ai: O_O GENIUS!

Yuu: o.O Wait, what?

Reborn: See?

Ai: Well, I'm SORRY I hate Maths…

Reborn: It's not good to be a sore loser.

Ai: I-I… W-Watch who you're calling a sore loser! This is the great Ai-sama you're talking to!

Reborn: Yeah, yeah.

Ai: Grrr--! I, I hate your guts!!

Gokudera: Can we just move on already?

Ai: Fine, but d-don't get me wrong, it's not because I know I'm never going to win arguing with them that I agreed, yes! Uhm, uhm! Spanner-san, you are loved!

Spanner: … Thanks.

Ai: I-I-I… I STILL HATE IRIE-SAN AND SPANNER-SAAAAAAAN!! –runs away-

Yuu: -follows Ai- Ai-chan!

Yamamoto: Where're you going?!

Reborn: She failed a test today because she spent the entire week snoozing instead of paying attention in class.

Ai: -from far away- The weather was perfect for sleeping, okay!

Yuu: -from far away too- Stop bullying her, Reborn-san!

Gokudera: Can we just hurry up and get this over and done with?!

Ai: They fight with the 25 year old Mukuro-sama with gloriously long and silky hair, which is even silkier than MINE, and I'm a girl, and Tsuna's future self and everyone else's, with the exception of Mukuro-sama, is in Spanner-san's weird machine!

Yuu: Don't you mean in Shoichi's machine?

Ai: Since when did you start calling him Shoichi?

Yuu: It's more catchy.

Ai: Okay… And yeah, I meant Irie-san, sorry.

Gokudera: Just get back here!

Ai: I'm already here!

Gokudera: ! Since when?!

Ai: Since now! Am I so short that you can't even see me at all?!

Gokudera: Yes.

Ai: I HATE GOKUDERA-KUN TOO--!!!!! And I hate being short!!

Yuu: That was Gokudera's fault! And wait, I'm at least ten centimetres taller then Ai-chan and you didn't even notice me?!

Gokudera: -startled- Since when were you here!?

Yuu: -pouts- Stupid Dera…

Ai: EVIIIIIILL!!! –sniffs-

Yamamoto: -grabs Ai arm before she can run off again- Come on, Gokudera's just being Gokudera.

Ai: ! Yamamoto-san, you should refrain from touching me. Gokudera-kun will get mad.

Gokudera: AS WE KEEP TELLING YOU, WE'RE ALL STRAIGHT!!

Yuu: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Yamamoto: Haha, not this again? –sweatdrop-

Ai: I won't flee anymore, Yamamoto-san, so kindly unhand me at once. I'm starting to fear for my life. Gokudera-kun might get so mad at me he might decide to try making me go boom!

Yamamoto: That won't happen. ^^

Ai: You never know, Yamamoto-san. His beloved IS touching someone else besides him, afterall, and with Gokudera-kun anything is possible~!

Gokudera: You're really itching for a thrashing, aren't you…

Yamamoto: Now, now, Gokudera, she's just teasing you, can't you see?

Gokudera: … Doesn't look like she's just teasing to me.

Ai: Huhuhu~ I knew it~ Only Yamamoto-san is capable on calming Gokudera-kun down~

Yuu: Good job, Yamachin, as expected of one of my favourite characters! By the way, Byakuran-sama is my favourite villain.

Ai: For Ai, it's GO, GO, MUKURO-SAMA!

Yamamoto: ^^ Thanks!

Byakuran: Thanks as well, Yuu-chan!

Ai: And me? What about me, Mukuro-sama? Are you gonna say anything to me? *0*

Mukuro: Kufufu, no.

Ai: KYAAAA~H, Mukuro-sama said something to me~! Huhuhuhuhu~ So, why does Yamamoto-san like milk?

Yamamoto: Because it's good for bones! And it doesn't taste bad either.

Ai: I like milk too! :D For some ungoshly reason. Everyone I ask seems to hate it… 'One man's meat is another's poison', I suppose…

Yuu: Don't forget about me! I LOVE milk! I drink it every day, never missed it once. Milk is like a part of my daily schedule.

Ai: Yay, another person who loves milk!

Yuu: I think we could be buddies!

Ai: Oh, yeah! XD So, what about that scar?

Yamamoto: Well, I'm not too clear on the details myself, but apparently I got it while on a mission where my opponent was also a swordsman.

Ai: Whooooaaaaaa… Said opponent wasn't Squalo-san, by any chance?

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY, BRAT?!

Yamamoto: Haha, of course not!

Ai: Just checking. And as for Kyoko-san's question, she knows and accepts him already, so let's move on to Iris-san's question.

Iris: They're the 'in' thing right now.

Ai: Uhhh… I'm not intentionally trying to be rude to anyone out there who has an afro, be it intentional, or just that they're born that way, but afros aren't exactly what many of us consider… hip and cool and 'in', ya know…

Iris: And I'm free to style my hair however I want, aren't I.

Ai: Uhm, I suppose. It's a free world. Although I must admit it's gradually becoming less of one, considering how much governments are trying to reduce our freedom and invade our privacy.

Yuu: I totally agree with you!

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: Aaa~nd, too bad, too sad for Hibari-san, but I'm afraid he's the uke~

Hibari: I'll bite you to death, herbivore.

Ai: Trust me, you wouldn't get very much out of biting me to death. I'm nothing more than a pile of walking bones with skin held to my body with rolls of scotch-tape, band-aids and cement glue. If you were to try biting me, you'd just get a mouthful of chemicals from the glue, which are, I emphasize, extremely, extremely, poisonous. Glues are classified under drugs for a reason, y'know.

Mukuro: Kufufu, Hibari Kyouya…

Ai: And, tip of the day: Avoid touching cement glue with your fingers at ALL, repeat, all costs. Well duh, but just listen. The last time I tried to glue my sculpture together and got some glue on my fingers by accident, I accidentally glued my right thumb and index finger together. When I tried forcefully wrenching them apart, they hurt like you wouldn't believe it. In the end, I had to use a knife to cut my fingers apart. And ended up cutting my fingers in the process. Ouch.

Gokudera: That's why you're an idiot. Super/Cement glue becomes weak enough for you to pull your fingers apart when you wet it.

Ai: Eh? Really?

Gokudera: Go glue your fingers together later and test it out.

Ai: No thanks! You could be lying.

Gokudera: Suit yourself.

Ai: But I digress. Hibari-san, it's called 6918 for a reason, instead of 1869~

Hibari: I said…

Ai: Actually, if you think about it, the only pairings I can think of in which Hibari-san is the seme would be the 1827 and 1859 pairings~

Hibari: I'll bite you…

Ai: It's kinda sad actually, considering his totally RAWR personality, but I guess it can't be helped~

Hibari: TO DEATH!

Ai: EEEEEK! –gets beaten half to death, kindly ignore the pun, thank you very much- HEEEEELPPP!!

Yuu: AI-CHAN!!!

-censored for violence!-

Hibari: -keeps tonfas away-

Mukuro: Kufufu, my, my, Hibari Kyouya, don't you think you went a little overboard?

Hibari: She got what she deserved.

Ai: And I heal quickly. –slowly stands up from ground- I should really have a Sun Flame. But you're too much, Hibari-san! Was it really necessary to hit the back of my neck?! Were you TRYING to paralyze me?!

Yuu: -sigh of relief- Good thing you're okay. We can still continue the interview!

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Tsuna: Are you… really sure you're okay?

Ai: Well, I gained a few additional bruises, but I'm dandy! Byakuran-san! Kindly tell us what the tattoo under your eye is!

Byakuran: …? A tattoo?

Ai: Um, as in, is it supposed to represent SOMETHING, or did you just decide it'd be cool to have a tattoo there?

Byakuran: The latter, I suppose, Ai-chan~

Ai: Uhh, really? Really really really?? O_O

Byakuran: Yep! –smile-

Yuu: -squeals- I love the tattoo under Byakuran-sama's eye!

Byakuran: Thanks, Yuu-chan~

Ai: Hmm. Then, Colonello-san! Tell us about the origins of your 'kora', would you please!

Colonello: It means…

Ai: We know what it means. What we wanna know is WHERE you picked it up from!

Colonello: Umm… -thinks- Nowhere in particular, actually.

Ai: I don't buy that.

Yuu: Me neither.

Colonello: When I was young, I remember thinking that I needed something cool to make me stand out, but that was about it.

Ai: Aww, you're already cool enough, Colonello-san~

Yuu: Yeah!

Colonello: Thanks!

Ai: That's a kinda lame reason, though.

Colonello: -shrug- I WAS a kid at the time.

Ai: Um. Gokudera-kun, hug and marry—

Gokudera: No.

Ai: Not me, it's—

Gokudera: I know, and no.

Ai: Why—

Gokudera: No.

Ai: Hooray, not, and it's a flat-out rejection! Still, I woooonder why… AAAAH, I know why! Glad to see that you're so faithful to Yamamoto-sa—

Gokudera: NO.

Ai: I must be missing some point to make Gokudera-kun admit his everlasting love for Yamamoto-san.

Yuu: You just have to try harder!

Ai: As long as we don't give up, we can do it!

Ai and Yuu: YEAH!

Gokudera: You're missing the point that for the last time, WE'RE. ALL. STRAIGHT.

Ai: Well, until we can come up with said point, I'm afraid it's Jia Ne for now, peoples! You know what to do, keep your questions coming, and await your answers from none other than the cast themselves eagerly! See you again~!

Yuu: Bye and be sure to come again!

Gokudera: Quit ignoring me.

Ai: I'm ignoring you. –switches off video camera-

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that's it for now! Next chapter shall be as soon as possible, but homework's attempting to swarm over me and suffocate me to death right at the moment. Oh, and a note. I won't be letting anyone else join the interview, so I will ignore anyone who asks to join. Really, REALLY sorry, but if I added in too many people, it would become too messy. So...

Ask And You Shall Recieve: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Chapter 6, presented to you by Yuu13, AKA Yuu, and DaRKaIsTAr, AKA Ai! And from now on, we shall be doing the interviews together! CYA IN THE NEXT INTERVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Ai: Feel free to brick and shoot me for taking so long to get the next interview up... I really have no excuse this time.

Reborn: Indeed, you don't.

Ai: HEY! Why is everyone invading my little corner?! Tsuna invaded it 2 interviews ago, too!

Reborn: It's not like you have anything to hide. So, since you suggested it yourself, may I shoot you? -points a pistol at Ai-

Ai: EH?!!! NO! NO!!! REBORN-SAN IS THE ONLY ONE NOT ALLOWED TO SHOOT ME!!

Reborn: Tch. What an insincere apology.

Ai: It's not insincere!! You're just jealous because you're not allowed to shoot me! Anyways, just lemme do the Disclaimer, already! -takes a deep breath-

Disclaimer: Ai does not own KHR, Amano-sensei does, and she does not own Code Geass and Seitokai no Ichizon either, for all their references in this interview! Well... duh. I'm not smart enough to create such works of art.

* * *

Ai: Eto… Umm, yo, everyone! –filming self nervously- So, umm, I'm sorry for taking so long to get the next interview done… Er-hem… B-but at least I did one good deed! I gave the cast more time to relax before their next—

Gokudera: Torture.

Ai: Yeah, torture, torture session… HEY, NO, WAIT! I meant, 'interview session'!! How rude! I think that my interview sessions are rather fun!

Tsuna: Umm… Ai… Isn't there someone you should worry about more first?

Ai: Y-You're right. Yuu-ch—

Yuu: Ai-cha—n~? –evil aura-

Ai: —an…? –trembles in fear- Y-You won't kill me, right?

Yuu: No, I´m just gonna put you in a headlock and then use a -censored due to a LOT of bad words, we don't want to change the ratings, do we?- and then I'm gonna...

Ai: I'M SORRY—!!! I'M SORRY, YUU-CHAN!! NO MORE!!! –slams palm against floor several times in surrender- PLEASE LET ME OFF!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Byakuran: There's a saying isn't there? That went along the lines of, 'There's no hell like a woman's fury', or something similar?

Ai: PLEASE DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHILE SMILING, BYAKURAN-SAN! PLEASE STOP, YUU-CHAN!!

Yuu: You should have worked faster on the interview. *smiles*

Reborn: This is going to last a while.

-Don't worry, Yuu didn't do anything too bad and eventually forgave her.-

Ai: Hack, cough! Ahem, sorry for keeping everyone waiting… I barely escaped with my life…

Yuu: -dusts hands- Don't ever do that again.

Ai: I-I'm sorry, Yuu-chan… T_T F-First letter, from nagihachan!

nagihachan:

Can I ask some questions?? =w=  
1. Mukuro, if you must choose, you prefer possessing chrome or tsuna??  
2. Hibari, where did you get the 'I will bite you to death' phrase?  
3. Tsuna, who will you choose to become your lover, Mukuro or Hibari? Must choose one~! xDD

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi-kun, of course.

Ai: Chrome-san, don't feel bad. It's only because Tsuna's more influential. He IS the Boss of the most powerful Mafia Family of all Italy, afterall.

Chrome: -sweatdrop- O-Okay.

Ai: But on the other hand, Ai says HOORAY! Because Mukuro-sama picked Tsuna! Just THINK, it's like he's admitting his love in a roundabout way!

Tsuna: Doesn't that… contradict with what you just told Chrome…?

Ai: … Good point. T-The point is, don't feel bad, Chrome-san, you still are, and will always be, Mukuro-sama's cute little Chrome!

Chrome: -nods nervously-

Mukuro: Kufufu, that's right, Chrome.

Ai: Still, Mukuro-sama… -slaps Mukuro's back hard- Ya should admit your love for Tsuna, now that you've been given the chance!

Mukuro: …

Ai: Ummm… Mukuro-sama…?

Mukuro: … …

Ai: M-Mukuro-sama…? Maybe I shouldn't have done that… Mukuro-sama— ACK!!! –narrowly dodges a trident stab-

Mukuro: Don't. Touch. Me.

Ai: -gasps in horror- -hugs knees in Emo Corner of Doom- M-Mukuro-sama… Has rejected me… My life no longer has any meaning…

Yuu: Ai-chan! Snap out of it! Who shot her with the Desolation Bullet?!

Reborn: Herself, in a way.

Ai: T-This must be retribution for taking so long to get the interview done! Gods of Interviews up there in heaven, if you can hear me, please accept my deepest apologies!!

Gokudera: What… is that stupid woman doing?

Reborn: Praying to her video camera.

Yuu: No, she's praying to the God of interviews.

Gokudera: … Should we send her to the mental institute?

Ai: My mental sanity is perfectly fine, Gokudera-kun! The gods have forgiven me!

Gokudera: The fact that you're saying that proves that you're anything but sane.

Ai: Should I prove my sanity by uploading your blackmail clips on Youtube?

Gokudera: No thanks!!

Ai: Round One, Gokudera-kun versus Gokudera-kun's blackmail clips! Gokudera-kun, K.O.!! Gokudera-kun's blackmail clips have won!

Gokudera: JUST CONTINUE WITH THE INTERVIEW!!

Ai: Hai, hai. Hibari-san! Your answer, please!

Hibari: …Is there anything wrong with it?

Ai: No, we're all just wondering where it came from. That's pretty creative, you know.

Hibari: …

Ai: Actually, even if he doesn't answer, we already know where he got it from, kinda, from a previous interview. Hibari-san: Predator, and a carnivore. His opponent: Prey. Most carnivores kill their prey by BITING them, ya see. So, Hibari-san, like a skylark with carnivorous intent, swoops down and bites his prey to death! WHOOSH!

Hibari: …

Gokudera: Skylarks aren't violent. And at the very least, wouldn't they PECK their prey to death?!

Hibari: …

Ai: That's… a very good point, Gokudera-kun. But, pffth, imagine Hibari-san PECKING someone to death! AHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, I can totally see it now! That's… such an… amusing image… I'm gonna laugh… HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! H-Hibari-san, pecking someone to death! Hibari-san, do you have anything to say about this matter? HAHAHA! That image is GOLDEN!

Yuu: Umm, Ai-chan, you better stop soon..

Hibari: -raises tonfas- Would you like to die right now?

Ai: Ummm… Ahaha… You wouldn't accept a 'no', now, would you?

Hibari: -smile- Well said.

Yuu: AH! He smiled!

-insert massive amounts of violence here-

Ai: TASUKETE—!!! (Translation: HELP ME—!!!) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Yuu: AI-CHAN! IF YOU DIE CAN I HAVE YOUR KHR COLLECTION?

Ai: YOU'RE MEAN, YUU-CHAN!

Tsuna: HIIIEE!! H-He's going to kill her at this rate!!

Ai: SELF-DEFENSE MECHANISM FAILED TO ACTIVATE! PREPARE FOR IMPACT! –gets thwacked on head- OWW!!

Tsuna: S-Stop that!

Hibari: -keeps tonfas- Hmph, you look better half-dead.

Ai: Sadist! Hibari-san is such a sadist!!

Hibari: -pulls out tonfas again- …Would you like to have another go?

Ai: N-No thanks! –faints of blood loss-

Gokudera: Someone wake her up.

Yuu: Or she can't continue to torture the KHR cast!

Gokudera: Don't wake her up!

Ai: Please give Ai-chan a potion! Or a Sun Flame!

Gokudera: Woken up so soon? Darn.

Ai: -faints again-

Lussuria: Need help, dear?

Ai: -jolts upright and backs off- No, thank you!!

Lussuria: But—

Ai: I'm dandy!! –pulls out some bandages from bag and bandages self (horribly)- See?! N-No help needed!

Lussuria: Well, if you're sure…

Ai: Hundred percent!!

Yuu: More like she doesn't want Luss to heal her…

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: N-Never underestimate my hyper-healing abilities! So let's move on to the next question quickly! Tsuna! Choose one! Hibari-san or Mukuro-sama?! 'Neither' or 'either' will not be accepted!! … Well, actually, I wouldn't mind an 'either', but that'd be two-timing, which is unacceptable by law! So! Stake your life on your choice!!

Tsuna: HIEEE?!! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CHOOSE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

Gokudera: That's right! Jyuudaime, feel free to just ignore her!

Ai: Ararara, feeling jealous already, Gokudera-kun? I'm still filming everything, ya know?

Yuu: Jealous~~

Gokudera: A-As if!

Ai: Aww, someone's blushing~

Gokudera: I. AM. NOT. BlUSHING.

Ai: It's the denial phase, now~

Gokudera: You—!!

Ai: Ah, just to remind you, Tsuna, it's 'LOVER', not 'friend', 'enemy', 'comrade', or anything else besides, reemphasize, L-O-V-E-R~

Hibari and Mukuro: …

Ai: Hey, I gotta do my job to answer people's questions, don't I?

Gokudera: And fulfill your sick fantasies.

Ai: They do say that you should love your job… This just comes with the package. But I digress. CHOOSE ONE. NOW.

Tsuna: This is too hard for me to decide!!

Ai: Ah~ So you DO love both of them afteral—

Tsuna: To begin with, I don't even think of both of them in THAT way!

Ai: You lie. –pout-

Tsuna: No!!

Ai: -sigh- Weell then, only one thing left to do.

Tsuna: One… thing?

Ai: When in doubt, flip a coin, duh. What else could you possibly do?

Tsuna: That's not—!

Ai: Anyone has a coin?

Yuu: Oh! I do!

Ai: -takes coin from Yuu- Let's get started, then~! Lessee, Heads for Mukuro-sama, and Tails for Hibari-san! Time to flip! –flings coin high into the air-

Gokudera: That's not called coin flipping!

Ai: Coin! Coin! I've got it, I've got it, I've got… -coin flies out of the window- …I didn't get it.

KHR cast: Idiot.

Ai: I-I'm not an idiot!! This just isn't a very good day for me. –grumbles- So, did anyone see which side of the coin we got before it decided to fly like a bird?

Yuu: Oh, I did! It was-

Tsuna: PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!!

Yuu: *pouts* Aww…

Tsuna: I'm begging you, don't!

Yuu: …… -whispers so no one else hears- …tails.

Ai: Say WHAAAT? –gleefully- This is too good to pass up! This calls for some… -whispers- …stalking action!

Yuu: -nods eagerly-

Gokudera: Whatever it is you two are talking about behind the Jyuudaime's back, it was a COIN TOSS, for gosh's sake… Your plans aren't going to get you anywhere.

Ai: You're getting paranoid, Gokudera-kun! Did we EVER say we were planning anything? –winks at Yuu- Next up! It's mail from .o. Another.o.!

.o. Another.o.:

lol yay I have some questions! yekuzo!  
1) Fran: Do you like frogs? Since well ha ha you want that hat off so badly when its cute... -spazz moment and gets stabbed by Bel- GACK!  
2) Basil: I know Iemitsu duped you into saying thou and thy but seriously are you really that gullible? Or do you talk like that in Italy? -gets knifed again-  
3) Bel: When will you run out of knifes since Fran keeps breaking them in half and throwing them away? -gets stabbed one more time- GAWD DANG!  
Thats about it...for now ehehehe...ACK!

Ai: BEL. PHE. GOR. –SAN!!!

Belphegor: What is it now?

Ai: How many times do I have to tell you, stabbing others is strictly forbidden!!

Belphegor: -uninterested- Really?

Ai: Yes, indeed! Causing grievous hurt to anyone is prohibited by law!

Belphegor: So… as long as I don't hurt anyone GRIEVOUSLY, then?

Ai: It's still prohibited by the law of Ai!

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ We'll see about that~

Ai: I'll confiscate all your knives, twist them, then break them, THEN throw them into the middle of a HUGE garbage pile. And I'll make sure I'll film you retrieving them after I force you to.

Belphegor: Stupid pheasant.

Ai: Play nice, Bel-san, I've told ya that plenty of times already too, haven't I!

Yuu: Yup! –nods head-

Belphegor: …

Fran: I can't believe you, Bel-sempai… You got silenced by two girls. And they're both younger than you.

Belphegor: Just shut up, damn froggy.

Ai: Make me repeat myself one more time and face the wrath of Ai-chan's Super Kick! It's so super that it even has capital letters.

Yuu: Don't forget Yuu-chan's Punch! It's more powerful then the Falcon Punch! Ai-chan has experienced it before… -smiles-

Ai: Eeekk! -shivers- Yep, it hurt… T.T But anyways… Fran-san! If you please! XD

Fran: They're… okay… I guess. And it's not like I wanted to wear this… -points at hat- I was forced to.

Ai: 'I guess'? O_o

Fran: I used to think they were okay, until I was forced to wear this. Now I'm starting to dislike them.

Ai: Toss it into the chute? :D

Fran: Remember what happened the last time I tried that? Bel-sempai stabbed me, landed me in the hospital, sent someone to retrieve it, and had it all ready and waiting for me when I was discharged.

Ai: I kinda vaguely remember you telling me that, now that you mention it… Which interview was that again?

Reborn: That's not important.

Ai: Ehh~ Why not?!

Reborn: For a start, it's not going to help with the progress of the interview.

Ai: Yes, it does! Lessee, it gives you more screen time, cos I'll hafta film you.

Reborn: We're never going to get anywhere that way. You spend more time on pointless things instead of answering questions… like now.

Yuu: I'll have to agree with Reborn-san on this one!

Ai: T-T-That's not true!! Fran-san is starting to dislike frogs cuz of his hat, so answer your question now please, Basil-san! See, Ai DOES spend time answering questions!

Reborn: Not enough time, though.

Ai: I can't hear you! La-la-la!

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: Basil-san!

Basil: Well… I didn't know that that was the 'ancient' form of Japanese…

Ai: True 'nuff, I can accept that. So not so much of 'gullible' than of 'clueless'. And uhm, do you speak like that in Italy too?

Basil: No, I speak Italian.

Ai: SPEAK IT! I GEASS YOU TO DO IT.

KHR cast: Geass…?

Ai: Code Geass reference. Meh, what else can I say? :P Besides that referencing other animes is fun, that is. So, speak! Introduce yourself!

Basil: Do I really have to?

Ai: Yes!

Basil: Alright then… Il mio nome è Basil. Che piacere incontrarla.

Ai: O_O HEY! HE CAN REALLY SPEAK ITALIAN!!

Yuu: O_o

Basil: Umm… I am an Italian… So…

Ai: He speaks!

Gokudera: DUH!

Ai: You speak too!

Gokudera: Now this is getting retarded…

Ai: Okay, alrighty, Gokudera-kun! Translate what Basil-san said just now for us non-Italian speakers, please!

Gokudera: He said, 'My name is Basil. Nice to meet you.'

Ai: -gasp!- W-Why can everyone speak a second language?! No, Ai, you can speak a second language too! You can speak Chinese!

Tsuna: I can't speak a second language…

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, she's speaking to herself.

Ai: Someone speak to me in Chinese, now! Fon-san!

Fon: -smile- Hao ba. Ni hai hao ma, Ai xiao jie? (Alright. How are you, Ai-san?)

Ai: Hai, Fon-san!

Fon: -sweatdrop-

Gokudera: Where did that Japanese come from?! You were supposed to be speaking CHINESE!!

Yuu: Should I?

Ai: Huh?

Yuu: Dui bu qi, Fon. Ai de zhong guo hua bu tai hao… (Sorry, Fon. Ai's Chinese isn't that good.)

Fon: -smiles- Mei wen ti. (No problem.)

-Yuu and Fon continue to talk in Chinese-

Ai: O_O

Yuu: Oh and by the way, I know Icelandic, English, Chinese, currently learning Danish and a little Japanese from all the anime I watch! –victory sign-

Ai: … -emos- I fail.

Reborn: According to her test results from last year, she SOMEHOW barely passed her Chinese with a score of 51/100, despite having literally failed every single Chinese test since entering her school.

Ai: UWAAH!! W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BIT OF INFORMATION FROM?!

Reborn: -smirks- I have my ways.

Ai: Those ways aren't legal at all, are they—!!

Reborn: Neither are your methods of blackmailing us.

Ai: That may be true, but—!

Reborn: Apparently, if she had gotten just two marks less, she would have been retained.

Ai: -flaps hands about frantically- STOP!

Reborn: You didn't bribe the teachers into giving you a passing grade, did you?

Ai: How could I have?! You underestimate me, Reborn-san! I actually possess a genius intellect! The reason why I failed all my tests was because I wanted everyone to let their guard down against me so that I could utterly trounce them in the final exam!

Reborn: And yet, you barely passed instead of scoring full marks.

Ai: W-Well, my secret genius intellect would be revealed if that happened, wouldn't it! So I decided to score enough just to pass!

Reborn: I highly doubt that.

Ai: Let's just return to the interview at hand!!

Reborn: Fine with me.

Ai: I hereby deduce that Bel-san has an infinite supply of knives, just like Gokudera-kun and his dynamites, 'tho he hardly ever seems to use them these days. Do all the Storms have an infinite supply of whatever weapons they use?! That's unfair. They could totally win shooting games, since they don't have to search around for ammo packs.

Yamamoto: Eh~ I never knew girls played shooting games~

Ai: I don't know about all girls, but I do, when I'm at my cousins' house. If you can count randomly pointing around the entire screen, holding the 'shoot' button and screaming 'DIEDIEDIE DIE FOUL BEASTS DIE!!' playing, that is… And for some reason, my scores are always two times or more than my cousins' when I do that.

Yuu: I like playing shooting games~ Especially the ones with all the blood~ I often play it with my friends who just happen to be boys.

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: So, yeah. Bel-san, waddya hafta say 'bout ya knives? And strings, while you're at it.

Belphegor: What about them?

Ai: Replenish them much?

Belphegor: Once in a while.

Ai: O_O!! Where DO you purchase them?! I wanna buy a few of them for myself!

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ That's a secret~

Ai: Surely you jest!

Belphegor: Ushishishishi~~

Ai: Okay, 'nuffa that. You're forced to tell me where you get them, cus I have this. –pulls out Belphegor's blackmail tape-

Belphegor: All I'm telling you is that they're custom made.

Ai: -resigned sigh- Somehow, I had a feeling… -mutters to self- I guess I'm just gonna hafta steal a couple of them from Bel-san if I want them… -speaks loudly again- Doesn't that, like, cost a bomb? And I would imagine that you'd have to order more rather often, considering how many you throw at a go, and how much Fran-san likes breaking them.

Belphegor: I AM a prince, remember? Ushishishi~

Ai: Uhh, Bel-san, I would find it rather strange if your parents didn't kick you out of the family after how you 'murdered' your brother… Are you sure you're still a prince?

Fran: He's lying. The Varia just pays a lot. And I mean a LOT.

Ai: Just as I suspected.

Belphegor: Damn froggy… -takes out knives-

Fran: You only have yourself to blame for your shortage of knives, Bel-sempai. Why don't you start trying to conserve what knives you have left by not stabbing me?

Belphegor: -throws a knife at Fran- Shut up, stupid frog. Ushishishi~

Ai: As warned, when there is violence, there is Ai-chan! Here she comes! Ai-chan's Super Flying Kick!!

Belphegor: … -slowly steps aside-

Ai: -crashes into wall- GAH! THAT HURTS! W-Why'd you dodge that, Bel-san?!

Gokudera: Maybe you should start by not giving him that much of a warning beforehand.

Belphegor: Stupid pheasants will be stupid pheasants. Ushishishi~

Ai: T-THAT'S DOWNRIGHT MEAN!! –wails-

Gokudera: Grow up.

Ai: S-Should I try that one more time?

Gokudera: Be my guest.

Ai: If you insist. Now, then! When justice fails to prevail, there shall only be one who courageously stands up to save the day! And that is none other than me, the great Ai-sama! Here she comes! Heeeee…

Gokudera: -sticks foot out-

Ai: Yaaaah!! –jumps but gets tripped up and crashes face first to ground- OW!!!

Yuu: Ai-chan, you okay?

Gokudera: Seriously… How stupid is she gonna get? Just return to the interview, already. You're never going to clear the mountain of letters you have at this rate.

Ai: -sits up rubbing nose- That's true… But, Gokudera-kun, you do realise that answering more questions are really only going to merit you more torture, at least from your point of view, since more than half of them contain shounen-ai-ish requests, much to MY delight!

Yuu: Don't I get the chance to try my punch out on someone else?

Gokudera: … Just… Let's move on…

Yuu: Aww…

Ai: Understood-ed! From Bunnypals-san!

Bunnypals:

Hi, it's me again! 3  
I have lots and lots of questions I would love to ask! But I won't. I'll just say a few.  
Okay Kyo-chan, I mean Hibari-san, is there ANYone you think is cute? (it can't be Hibird) Don't hate me...or hurt me  
!! I love you!!(not really) And I think you're pretty!!(well, actually I think you're cute...in a way)  
That was long...anyway Tsuna, you spikey haired Kyoko look alike, have you ever worn a dress or any female clothing?  
Yama-chan!Fon-san! I want a hug from the both of you! :D  
Bye-by!! 3 Have you hugged bunnies like I told you too? *glare* You better have! :D

Ai: Usa-chan plushie! –shows video camera a bunny plushie- See? A bunny a day keeps all bakas away!

Yuu: Yeah! I love bunnies! :D –hugs bunny plushie-

Gokudera: Shame it hasn't kept you away from us, then.

Ai: I'm not an idiot! So why would I be kept away from you?! Hmph, Gokudera-kun's too much of a baka, that's why he doesn't fully comprehend my greatness.

Gokudera: I'm glad I don't comprehend your 'greatness'…

Ai: -ingores- -opens door for Bunnypals- Hug anyone you want. Have fun! Meanwhile… So, Hibari-san, has anyone cute caught your eye? Remember, it's an 'anyone', not an 'anything', and animals don't count either, despite your secret animal fetish. Don't try to hide it, everyone here knows about it! Heck, there's a portion of film in you blackmail tape about your cute-animal fetish, with evidence, of course! –holds up tape proudly- With that settled, who are you allowed to find cute, then, you ask! Simply put, any male or female here, since we've got ALL of the cast here, but of course you know we'd be the most pleased if you mention a guy~ Huhuhu~ Now! Please state your reply for all of the world to hear!

Hibari: …No.

Ai: …Eh?

Hibari: No.

Ai: EHHH?! Y-You mean, I provided that extremely long Who-Is-Hibari-san-Allowed-To-Find-Cute explanation for NOTHING?! Come on, just say someone's name!! I'll even forgive you if you say a girl's name.

Hibari: No one.

Ai: Hibari-san… How could you do this to me…

Hibari: You never said that I had to say someone's name, just if there was anyone I found… cute.

Ai: Ai concludes that Hibari-san needs to go on a date, for his own good as well as others.

Hibari: And why should I…? –dangerous-

Ai: -doesn't notice Hibari's murderous intent- Well, ya see, Hibari-san, it's just like how girls say yes when they actually mean no… It's the same thing! Since I went out of my way and put that much effort into the explanation especially for you, you should just do me a favour and say someone's name, like Dino-san! You'd make this fangirl happy! –gets thwacked on head by tonfas- OWCH!! A-Ai maintains that Hibari-san should state Dino-san's name! Right, Dino-san?

Dino: Uhh, well, I…

Ai: See, Dino-san agrees.

Yuu: Of course he agrees.

Dino: Wha?! N-No!

Ai: Aw, phooey.

Reborn: You shouldn't try to force your opinions on others.

Ai: I'm not, I'm merely stating the truth.

Gokudera: In what way is that the truth?! It's far from it!

Ai: -sighs and shakes head- Tsk, adults just don't get it.

Tsuna: More than half of us here aren't adults…

Yuu: Tsuna, it's like a figure of speech.

Ai: You miss the point, Tsuna. Oh well. We'll leave it at here for now. Mark my words though, Yuu-chan and I'll get all of you to admit it one day. And I'm sure ya know what I mean by 'it'. Unless you'd like to go through the hours-long lecture I gave you during the very first interview session again?

KHR cast: NO!!

Ai: Ah, I'm so glad to see that everyone understood what I was talking about after only one lesson. I should really be a teacher, yes. Movin' on! Yes, Tsuna HAS worn a dress before, 'cus I forced him to. It was a request from someone, of course, but still. Which interview was that again? The first? Second? Does anyone remember? Oh well. Does Bunnypals-san want to see him in a dress again? Or maybe a sailor fuku?

Tsuna: THAT'S NOT NECESSARY!! X//A//X

Ai: Honestly, I have a schoolgirl uniform fetish, and I've this costume here that I'm pretty sure Tsuna'd look real good in, but unfortunately, I think he can be spared the torture today, since no one has requested that he cross-dress yet. Unless someone really wants to see Tsuna in it now?

Tsuna: NO!!

Yuu: -raises hand- I'd like to!

Gokudera: Spare Jyuudaime the humiliation! Just WHAT were you planning to do with the costume anyway?!

Ai: Would you like to try it on, Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: In your dreams!

Ai: I have a cross-dressing and gender-bending fetish too… Although I must admit I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how they came about… -eyes entire KHR cast- Should I bring enough costumes for all of you in the next interview? –smiles to self- I'm pretty sure the result would be pretty interesting… Not to mention that some of you might have rather… tight costumes, since I don't know your sizes.

Yuu: -mumbles to self- Fufufu.. good thing I mentioned cross-dressing to Ai-chan before..

KHR cast: THAT'S NOT NECESSARY!

Haru: By the way… What costumes do you have now?

Ai: Curious? I like that! XD Lessee… I only managed to bring two costumes along today, but I've got a cheerleading two-piece and a maid suit here.

Haru: Hahi?!

Yuu: Yes, good job, Ai-chan! Maids are great~

Ai: Tsuna'd look good in the cheerleading costume, wouldn't he? And I reckon Gokudera-kun could try on the maid one, seeing how much he takes it upon himself to serve 'Jyuudaime' well.

Haru: Hmmm…

Tsuna: Haru, don't tell me you're actually wondering how we would look like as well?!

Gokudera: I always knew she was a stupid woman…

Haru: The person who says 'stupid' first is the stupid one!

Ai: And I've gotta defend my fetishes too. Tsuna and Gokudera-kun, feel free to take me on, but never forget that the fates of your blackmail tapes lie within me.

Tsuna: Umm…

Gokudera: …

Ai: Round Two! It's a Tag Team Match with Tsuna's Blackmail Tape and Gokudera-kun's Blackmail Tape Versus Tsuna and Gokudera-kun! One-hit K.O.!! Tsuna's Blackmail Tape and Gokudera-kun's Blackmail Tape have won!! Score: 2-0!

Yuu: XDD

KHR cast: …

Ai: Right, next! From Dolly-D-Mushroom-san!

Dolly-D-Mushroom:

wow this seems fun!^^  
seeing your reviews with lotsa questions for the characters would seem like a hard time thinking for the answers of their/our questions...but anyway am gonna ask some few questions^^  
1)Mukuro: can I rape-er i mean huggle you?  
2)Spanner: When you brought the unconscious Tsuna in your room after you battle him with the Strau Mosca(?) did you DO something PERVERTED while taking his wet clothes off??  
3)Bianchi: Did Dino ever get poisoned with your cooking and nearly lost his life?  
yep,i think that's it for now.^^  
love you for being awesomed~

Ai: Hmm, what can I say. I AM awesome, afterall!

Gokudera: -sweatdrop- Have you no shame?

Ai: I might have, and I might not have. I'll let you wonder about that one. Umm. W-W-Wha—! –blushes- Umm, umm, n-no raping allowed, sorry, 'cuz t-that would cause my interview to be rated M, and-and-and it-it would totally render my heart, which is as pure as freshly-fallen snow, as pitch black as the deepest and darkest pit ever! Hugging is allowed, however! So here ya go! –opens door- J-Just remember, nothing M-rated!

Reborn: I don't think your description of yourself was a very accurate one, if it was even accurate at all.

Ai: Nonsense! I'm completely pure and innocent! –reads question 2- OH MY— -blushes and has a nosebleed explosion- M-MY NOSE!!

Yuu: -raises an eyebrow- Oho, pure and innocent, huh?

Ai: O-of course I am!

Yuu: Hmm~ -reads the second question- … -giggles madly and starts imagining some… stuff…-

Spanner and Tsuna: -sweatdrop-

Reborn: Would this count as even more proof that you're not 'pure and innocent' at all?

Ai: -clutches bleeding nose- I have a sensitive nose.

Reborn: And a perverted mind.

Ai: SPANNER-SAN! You DID do something to Tsuna, didn't you?! I know you did! Call it a woman's intuition! And ignore the fact that I'm not exactly a woman yet, please.

Spanner: No.

Ai: Don't lie to me, Spanner-san! Look, to change Tsuna's clothes for him, you would have to take off his wet ones for him, first. Not to mention you CHAINED him to a post. What's that called? BDSM? What does it stand for, anyways? But back to topic! As a fully-grown man, how could you possibly resist a near-naked boy completely defenceless against you?!

Spanner: As you mentioned, I'm a fully-grown man.

Ai: DON'T YOU HAVE PAEDOPHILIC URGES?!

Spanner: Why should I?

Ai: NONE AT ALL?!!

Spanner: No.

Ai: Fine. Try gay urges.

Spanner: No.

Yuu: Any urges at all?

Spanner: No.

Ai: T-Then why would you strip him?!! According to dramas, don't a couple strip each other before they do t-t-THAT?!

Spanner: Really?

Ai: I don't know. I'm innocent, afterall. But why'ddya hafta strip Tsuna if ya weren't gonna do THAT with him!

Spanner: I just thought that the young Vongola Tenth would catch a cold sleeping in wet clothes.

Ai: That's true, but—! …D-Damn you, common sense, I can tell that you refuse to let me win against you…! No, Ai, you must never give up! All success stories have stumbling blocks or ten! A true fangirl never gives up!

Yuu: Go, Ai-chan! Don't lose to common sense!

Tsuna: You might… want to try giving it up…

Ai: Never! I may have stumbling blocks in all of you here, but eventually I shall declare my mission to make all of you admit your love for each other a success! The greatest success ever in all of history! No other success stories shall be able to compare! For we are awesome!

KHR cast: -mega sweatdrop-

Ai: MEANWHILE! Question three! Yes, Dino-san has, indeed! Several times, in fact!

Dino: Don't declare that so proudly!

Bianchi: He must have found my cooking too delicious. The moment he tasted it, he fell silent and toppled over. He probably thought that he was in heaven.

Ai: Well… you're right about that last part…

Yuu: -sweatdrop-

Gokudera: Ane… ki…

Ai: 'Lax, Gokudera-kun, she's wearing her goggles. Say, I wonder if Bianchi-san actually realises the lethality of her own cooking.

Reborn: She does.

Ai: … And she still feeds it to others and calls it delicious…?

Reborn: For a reason I am unable to comprehend, she's the only one who can digest her own cooking.

Ai: That's… actually terrifying in more ways than one.

Yuu: I think I'm scared of Bianchi now.

Reborn: Next letter! From…

Ai: Hey! Don't steal my lines! It's not like you know who the next letter is going to be from anyways! Next letter! From XTAIGAX-san!

XTAIGAX:

You know you're awesomeful right? Of course you do. And anyway, good job on black-mailing even Hibari-nii-chan! I can imagine kawaii-Tsuna-nii-chan, kawaii-Gokudera-nii-chan, and maybe even Dino-nii-chan... but what about Hibari-nii-chan, Kyoko-nee-chan, and everybody else? How do you do that? And where do you get them?

Ai: Huhuhu, why, thank you~ And let's just say that I have my ways~ Though most ways involve stalking them, I have information networks too!

Tsuna: They're… legal, right?

Ai: If it helps, not really.

Tsuna: HIEE!

Ai: HAHAHA! Just joking. It's hundred-percent legal! I think?

Tsuna: Don't tack the 'I think' on like that!

Yuu: Tsuna, of course it's legal! –looks away-

Tsuna: Try saying that without looking away then!

Ai: Blackmail information gathering is fun. Now, from XBlaze-san!

XBlaze:

Vongola ring holders: You're in a zombie movie...your only salvation is a helicopter on top of your school...the zombies are closing in, Tsuna broke his leg, and Hibari isn't waiting. You can either try to get Tsuna to the roof and get left behind be Hibari, leave Tsuna, or one of you can sacrifice yourself for your boss and friends. (and before you ask no you can't use your rings and boxes.)  
Hibari: if you met your future self would you:  
A: try to bite him to death  
B: kick Tsuna's **  
or  
c: All of the above  
Mr. Extreme: I dare you to the EXTREME to not say extreme for the next two chapters.  
Everyone: Who do you think you'd be on Bleach and and Naruto?

Ai: I LIKE this scenario! 'Aight, let's do this one by one! Since Tsuna's the damsel in distress, and Hibari-san's action has already pretty much been decided, we're left with everyone else.

Yuu: This is getting exciting!

Tsuna: Why am I the damsel in distress?!

Ai: You don't get a say in this. Shoo!

Gokudera: You don't have to worry, Jyuudaime! I would never leave you! Your safety is of the utmost importance! I would gladly sacrifice my life for yours!

Ai: AWWWW~ That's so sweet~!

Yuu: Kyaah~

Gokudera: I know what the both of you are thinking, and my answer is NO, THAT'S NOT IT!

Ai: No need to feel embarrassed, Gokudera-kun~ Ryohei-san?

Ryohei: Of COURSE I'd help Sawada to the extreme!

Ai: Wouldn't be Ryohei-san if he didn't. Umm, can we skip Lambo?

Reborn: Why?

Ai: Well, for a start, he'd probably do one of the following. One, run straight into the mass of zombies and get himself killed. Two, cause so many problems that everyone ends up getting killed as well.

Reborn: I can't argue with that.

Yuu: Me neither.

Lambo: Hey! Don't ignore the great Lambo-san!

Ai: Eh, be quiet. Adult you might be a different story, but for now, we can predict what you would do. So we're skipping you.

Reborn: Sounds like a good plan.

Lambo: To-le-rate…

Ai: Your Ten-Year Bazooka is here, by the way. –holds up Ten-Year bazooka- I stole it a while ago. Don't underestimate my thieving skills! So don't even think of trying to shoot yourself with it.

Lambo: To-le-rate… -starts crying-

Ai: Gosh… Someone needs to discipline him…

Reborn: All efforts to have failed so far.

Ai: Kid doesn't learn, huh… Whatever. Yamamoto-san!

Yamamoto: Ahaha! I'd help Tsuna, of course!

Yuu: Of course Yama-chin would do that!

Ai: Sheesh, this is getting boring. No one has decided to abandon Tsuna yet. Phooey.

Reborn: Isn't that a good thing?

Ai: I suppose, but how boring! Next, Mukuro-sama and Chrome!

Mukuro: Kufufu, I suppose I might help if it benefitted me.

Ai: And that's the answer closest to what we're going to get of abandoning Tsuna. –sigh- Oh well. Chrome?

Chrome: Umm… C-Create an illusion to distract them…

Ai: While everyone makes for the roof together?

Chrome: -nods nervously-

Ai: … Ya know, Chrome, I think that's the smartest answer out of everything given so far… And you wouldn't need to use your Mist ring or box to create an illusion either, so it still falls within the boundaries of what's allowed.

Chrome: Thank you…

Yuu: -glomps Chrome- You're so smart and cute, Chrome-chan! :3

Chrome: -blush-

Ai: You're welcome~ Hibari-san, the next question is MCQ! Choose! A, B, or C!

Hibari: …C.

Ai: -sweatdrop- Yeah, somehow, I can totally see that happening… Hibari-san would try to, well, weird as it sounds, bite himself to death, Tsuna would try to stop him, and Hibari-san would kick Tsuna's butt to tell him to get lost and leave him alone to fight. Ryohei-san, AKA Mr. Extreme, you are challenged not to say 'extreme' for the next two interviews!

Ryohei: ALRIGHT! I SHALL TAKE UP THE CHALLENGE TO THE EX- I mean, I SHALL TAKE UP THE CHALLENGE!

Ai: Challenge nearly failed, but, BRING IT! My video camera shall be watching you!

Yuu: I'll also keep an eye on ya, Ryohei! –let's go of Chrome-

Ryohei: GOT IT!

Ai: Good boy! Challenges are fun!

Yamamoto: Aren't you saying that because you hate losing?

Ai: EXACTLY!

Yamamoto: Haha! Challenges are fun, I guess!

Yuu: Yup!

Gokudera: Stupid baseball freak, don't act so carefree!

Ai: No one should ever turn down a good challenge! Nows, about the next question… It would be rather long, seeing how we have all of the cast here. However, I can say one thing for sure! Tsuna is no way in heck anything like Naruto or Ichigo! There, done!

Tsuna: Sh-should I be happy?

Ai: Well, you can be if you want to. Personally, I think you should be, since I don't really like Naruto all that much. Ichigo's fine, though. I doubt that anyone understands what I'm talking about, though…

Reborn: Not at all.

Yuu: I know exactly what she's talking about!

Reborn: Except for you.

Ai: Let's leave it at that, then. Next letter, from .x Yuee .x!

.x Yuee .x:

lol! this is so funny!! xD i cracked up with the question towards Fon xD  
OH OH!! *raises hand* me has a question!! :D  
+Goku-chan:  
Do you love Tsuna-chan? you do rite!? :3 we can all see it in the way you act towards him.. and being 'the right hand man of the juudaime' DOESNT WORK WITH MEH! D:  
+Goku-chan:  
Do you even know the name of your precious Juudaime? m?? *raises an eyebrow*  
+Goku-chan:  
What if in an other parallel world, Tsuna was a gurl and... i dunno, anyone in the KHR cast were dating him, will YOU get jealous? o3o and being 'the right hand man of the juudaime' DOESNT apply as an ANSWER!  
+Tsuna-chan:  
Which of all your guardians do you like the most? (dramatic music)  
+Chrome-chan:  
Do you have romantic feelings towards Tsuna? if not, towards Mukuro? :3 ( i already know the answer.. but i still want to see the funny catastrophe which will happen ^^ )  
*sits on a comfy chair with popcorn, waiting for the answers as I giggles evily and smiles*  
Oh! *a light bulb appears over her head* ...  
+CAN I HUG GOKUDERA!? :D He's so cutee!! x3 5927! T_T!!  
dont let them heard this.. last sentence.. he will try to bomb me, and me is too lazy to use my force on him, so yaah, you understand nee? ^^  
Thank you! :D OH!! And me wants a hug from every boy (nothing personal girls ^^) :D *takes out a sniper gun, bombs and grenades* dare to say no and you will suffer ^^

Ai: Wellup… -opens door- Have fun! Meanwhile, we shall proceed to have fun by forcing everyone to answer their questions!

Tsuna: HIIIIEEE! You just said 'forced'!!

Ai: Uhh, haven't we been doing that since the very beginning? To begin with, do you even think you'd be here if I weren't blackmailing you?

Tsuna: Umm.

Reborn: You're really No-Good Tsuna. It took you so long to realize such a simple fact.

Ai: Teehee. Hmmm. Gokudera-kun seems to have a lot of questions this time. Yes, of course Gokudera-kun loves his Jyuudaime!

Gokudera: I DON'T! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THAT?!!

Ai: -mock horror- Gokudera-kun doesn't love his Jyuudaime?! The world is ending! As we speak, a meteorite is hurtling towards earth and is about to impact at any second! Tsuna must be heartbroken! His Storm Guardian doesn't even care for him!

Yuu: How could he not!?

Gokudera: I don't in the romantic sense!!

Ai: Let's settle this by Rock-Paper-Scissors! If I win, you shall admit your love for Tsuna!

Gokudera: No.

Ai: And so Ai-chan has won by default!

Gokudera: DON'T DECIDE ON THINGS LIKE THAT BY YOURSELF!

Ai: Eh, since Ai-chan won, go on! Admit it!

Gokudera: How can I admit something that's completely untrue, you stupid woman?!

Ai: -twists Gokudera's arm- You've gone too far.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: Ow! Okay, I get it! I'm sorry, okay?!

Ai: -smiles- Much better. And we got to see Tsuna cry out when he saw you in distress~ Ah, living suddenly feels so good~! I always knew the both of you were hiding a secret affection for the other! ^ 0 ^

KHR cast: -thinking- Does she have split personalities?!

Tsuna: You've misunderstood the situation!

Yuu: What is there to misunderstand? :3

Ai: Aw, say whatever you want, but nothing can convince me otherwise! Yuu-chan is right! Ne, Gokudera-kun, do you actually know your Jyuudaime's full name? You never ever do call him by his name!

Gokudera: That's because Jyuudaime deserves to be addressed with the respect he deserves!

Ai: Are you sure you aren't just really bad with names? Don't worry, so am I. I see people and go, "… Sorry, I know your face, but who are you again?" all the time. My friend's even worse than me, though. She's better at names, so when she's in a big group she goes, "I know your names, but I don't know who you are, so when I'm going to list all the names I remember. When I call your name, tell me."

Yuu: Yeah, I'm more of a 'forgets the name AND the face' kind of person… But somehow I remember their voices…

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: Soooo, then, Gokudera-kun, to prove that you DO know Tsuna's full name, say it.

Gokudera: That's easy! It's Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Ai: Good. Now talk to him, and address him as 'Tsuna', not Jyuudaime.

Gokudera: I-I'm afraid I cannot do it! Like I said, Jyuudaime should be addressed with the respect he deserves! As his Right-Hand man, I cannot possibly address him as such!

Ai: -facepalm- You're hopeless, Gokudera-kun. What if Tsuna himself requests that you address him by name?

Gokudera: I'm sorry, Jyuudaime, but if you ever issue that order, I'm afraid that I cannot follow it!

Ai: He's not asking you to kill him, Gokudera-kun!! Sheesh. For the next question, I'm afraid that you shall have to be a girl, Tsuna. Not that I'm unhappy. Did I tell you that I have a gender-bending fetish?

Yuu: Yep.

Ai: I did? –reviews interview footage- Okay, so I did. I absolutely love gender-bending Tsuna~ Oh, and my favourite Fem! Tsuna pairing is R27~~

Tsuna: -horrified- HIIIEEE! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT! AND… AND… WITH REBORN…!

Ai: Hey, but it's with a Female you. You should actually be glad that I even support any straight (in a way) pairings at all. But my favourite canon Het pairing is 6996. See? I'm not completely yaoi-orientated afterall!

Yuu: Most yaoi-fans love gender-bending, including me, of course. And a few het pairings. =o=

Ai: Yep!

Tsuna: But—

Ai: BACK TO QUESTION! Soooo, Gokudera-kun, would you get jealous is ANYONE dated your beloved Fem!Jyuudaime? You would, right?

Gokudera: I wouldn't even let them get near Jyuudaime!

Ai: Yep, he's jealous, alright. His jealous streak is sooooo obvious!

Gokudera: But as long as Jyuudaime is happy, I…!

Ai: Spare me the drama, Gokudera-kun… All we need to know is that you would be jealous, right? Don't worry, you can date HER, too.

Gokudera: No! I'm not deserving of Jyuudaime!

Ai: Heeey~ Yuu-chan, is he actually hinting that he wants to, just that he's not deserving of HER?! Oh my~ This is too great to pass up, isn't it?! Hear that, Tsuna-chan?! Gokudera-kun totally wants to date ya!

Yuu: He is definitely hinting that he wants to be with her! But since he's a drama queen, he's worrying about status~

Gokudera: No!! I—!

Ai: He does! He does!

Tsuna: No, you've got it all—

Ai: Right! Don't woooorry, Tsuna-chan! You're single, so feel free to just date him! And make sure wedding bells ring, got it?!

Tsuna: HIIIEE!! No!!

Reborn: Isn't this going against your 'favourite pairing'?

Ai: Actually, I support anyone with Fem!Tsuna, it's just that you with your male-turned-female student is my favourite gender-bent Tsuna pairing. Lalala~ No sweat! If that's the case, Gokudera-kun shall face fierce competition from you and anyone else up to the job! There! Now, you can revert back to being a male again, Tsuna!

Tsuna: Umm…

Yuu: I would like to see a gender-bent Hibari-san~

Hibari: -glares at Yuu-

Ai: Now, it's time to make a choice!

Tsuna: AGAIN?!

Ai: The last time you had to make a choice was at the start of the interview, Tsuna… So it's not exactly an 'again?!' situation. Bleh. So, CHOOSE! Which Guardian do you like the most?!!

Tsuna: In what sense?

Ai: I dunno, there weren't any specifics. I'd like it to be in the romantic sense, duh, but I suppose you could choose based on how strong they are?

Tsuna: Well… In terms of strength…

Gokudera: -listening eagerly-

Tsuna: Umm… I'd have to say Hibari-san… I think? It's reassuring to be around him, since he's the strongest Guardian…

Gokudera: -emoing- Jyuudaime… I have failed you…

Ai: Don't commit suicide, Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna: I-I don't mean that you're weak, Gokudera-kun! It's reassuring to be around you too!!

Gokudera: R-Really, Jyuudaime!

Tsuna: Y-Yeah!

Gokudera: Jyuudaime…! –tears of happiness-

Ai: -whistle- This scene is actually pretty cheesy, if ya think about it… "Gokudera-kun!" "Jyuudaime!" "Gokudera-kun~!" "Jyuudaime~!" Umm… I have nothing to say.

Yuu: Ai-chan, you just now noticed how cheesy their relationship is?

Ai: Umm… True, I guess it was pretty obvious from the beginning… Well, I'm dense! Nevertheless, the point being... Cheesy, cheesy~!

Gokudera: -pulls out dynamite- You two… How dare you insult the Jyuudaime!

Ai: "No, Gokudera-kun! Don't do it!" "But I must, Jyuudaime! She has insulted you! I cannot allow that to go unpunished!" "Gokudera-kun!" "Jyuudaime!" "Gokudera-kun~!" "Jyuudaime~!" … Something along those lines? Cheesyyy.

Yuu: -snicker- If you put it that way, Ai-chan, it's more cheesy then I thought! –bursts out laughing-

Gokudera: Stop that, already!

Ai: Before you think of blowing me to oblivion, remember, I have your tapes. And if you still insist on making me go boom, I'll make sure that the first tape I insert into my laptop will be Tsuna's, not yours. Does that make you change your mind?

Gokudera: How dare you…! –shoves dynamites back into pocket-

Ai: So it has~ Next question is for Chrome-san! Any romantic feelings for Tsuna? Or Mukuro-sama? Umm… what catastrophe is going to happen? –completely clueless-

Chrome: N-No…

Ai: Nothing happened… What WAS supposed to happen?

Reborn: You'll understand when you're older.

Ai: W-What's up with that parent-like 'you'll understand when you're older' thing?!

Reborn: You wouldn't understand even if we told you.

Ai: Hey! How would you know if I understand or not if you don't even tell me?! Huh, huh?

Yuu: I'm confused too, Reborn-san!

Reborn: You just wouldn't, so let's leave it at that.

Ai: That's being mean!!

Yuu: This seems so unfair!

Ai: It IS unfair!

Reborn: Is this our last letter for today?

Ai: Don't disregard us like that—! –pouts- But, yes, it is. Because there's a special section today. Call it an omake, if you must. It's a section where we choose someone's Blackmail tape, and reveal a few select contents of it! What will we reveal, you ask? That's~ A~ Se~ Cret~ Huhu~! Maybe we'll reveal a few clips? Or will it be sound-only? And how often will we be doing it? Every interview? At only a few? It's all a surprise~!!

Yuu: So let's begin!

Ai: Here we go!!

_**(*****) Ask and You Shall Receive: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OMAKE SECTION! (*****)**_

Ai: For today, the unlucky person we have chosen is none other than… Vongola's almighty Cloud Guardian! Hibari Kyouya!! Round of applause, please!!

KHR cast: -claps nervously-

Hibari: -glares at Ai and Yuu, and offending tape-

Ai: Glaring won't work on us, Hibari-san! We are hundred-percent Hibari-san's glare-proof!

Yuu: Today, it shall be sound-only!

Ai: Now, all we have to do is… -inserts cassette into laptop and turns the volume to max-

Sound from Ai's laptop: ... ... "Everyone is wearing swimsuits! This is my harem, right?" ... ... "I'm only aiming for a harem!" ... ... "I think this year's theme should be sexual." ... ... "Oh, I'd love to fondle your breasts." ... ... "How I'm covered in desire is my true self!" ... ... "Flat chest." ... ... "You look like an especially cute girl!" ... ... "Like, you're actually a guy...?" ... ... "You have breasts just as I had imagined!"

Ai: -ejects cassete and closes laptop with satisfaction- -smiling- There're more, duh, but we chose the most humiliating ones. Afterall, there wouldn't be any fun if we didn't!

Hibari: … Why do I hear my voice… Saying such things…?

Ai: Because it is, Hibari-san! Rejoice! Without a doubt, it IS your voice, just higher-pitched and hyperactive! But it still is!

Hibari: Ridiculous.

Ai: Oh, but is it really, Hibari-san? If we gave copies of this to everyone in Namimori, I'm pretty sure no one'd respect you anymore, nevermind fear you! Now, does anyone still not see why we're able to blackmail Hibari-san? –smiles innocently-

Rest of KHR cast: -equally stunned as Hibari, some males blushing- N-No…

Yuu: Of course, there're more embarrassing clips, but that's all we're going to show you today, because it's only a sneak peak!

Ai: Would anyone like to volunteer themselves for the next omake section?

Rest of KHR cast: NO!

Ai: -shrugs- Too bad, cos SOMEONE has to go next. It won't be today, but still. Oh well, feel free to vote, peoples! –wink- Should we end for today then, Yuu-chan? The ice-cream shop calls!

Hibari: Hand me the tape. Now.

Ai: I have copies, Hibari-san. Lots of them.

Yuu: And I have already installed all the blackmail of the KHR cast in my iPod~

Hibari: Hand them and the iPod over.

Ai: No way! It took hard work and lots of effort to obtain all those clips! It'll snow in space before we hand them all over to you!

Hibari: -smile- Then I guess I'll just have to beat the both of you up before you'll tell me where they are…?

Ai: Uhh, Yuu-chan, I think he means business.

Yuu: Definitely. I don't want anything bad to happen to my iPod touch.

Ai: RUN FOR IT IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIFE!! –shoves laptop into bag and starts running-

Yuu: Wait for me, Ai-chan! –runs after her with her blackmail filled iPod-

Ai: And so here ends our interview for today! –narrowly avoids tonfa strike-

Yuu: Keep the questions coming!

Ai: And don't forget to mention who you want to be on the Omake section next! The next person shall be chosen via who has the most votes! Oh, and repeats are not allowed! So that means that's all of Hibari-san you're going to see for this corner, unless we decide to make an exception! Jia Ne for now!! Over and out!!

* * *

Author's Notes:

There, and that's done! So, remember, send in your questions, and suggest who you want to be on the Omake section next! Proudly brought to you by Yuu and Ai!

P/S: Oh, and by the way, 'Seitokai no Ichizon' doesn't exist in the world the interviews are conducted. That's in a parallel world where Hibari-san is known as a certain pervertic individual known as Sugisaki Ken. XDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Ai: It's 21 April! Happy birthday, Yuu-chan! This interview is specially to commemorate your birthday, even though it's a little shorter than usual. Whee! Have a very happy, awesome, fantasmically epic birthday!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Simple as that!

* * *

Ai: Yahoo~ It's Ai here, reporting for duty! The interview's out early this time 'cos… it's Yuu-chan's birthday~! Happy birthday, Yuu-chan!! Now we're both the same age! Hohoho! For the next 3 months, anyways. Peoples! Say 'happy birthday' to Yuu-chan! Where're your manners?!

KHR cast: H—

Ai: No, no, wait, WAAAAIT!! It sounds cooler if I cue it.

Gokudera: You're even bothering about things like THAT…?

Ai: Silence in the peanut gallery! Here we go… On the count of three… One elephant jumped over a sheep… Two elep— … This is getting boring. Three! And no elephants!

KHR cast + Ai: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Yuu: Thank you guys so much!

Ai: v Yep, that was nice! Now, it's time for Yuu-chan's present!

Yamamoto: ? But you haven't got a gift on you.

Ai: This present's a liiittle different~! I've decided! As a present, ya get to request something of anyone here, including me! So please choose your victim/lucky guy, and state what you want him/her to do! Uhm, just try not to ask any of us to die, though, or the interview'd be pretty whacked up. And, of course, Ai-chan shall be filming every last detail down, as her job of an Interviewer-plus-Camera girl! –nods excitedly and presses the 'Record' button on video camera-

Yuu: Yes! Thank you so much, Ai-chan!

Tsuna: Hieee… I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good for us…

Ai: Never doubt the Hyper Intuition.

Yuu: I request for Hibari-san, Yama-chin and Gokudera to wear dresses for the rest of the interview!

Hibari and Gokudera: !!

Yuu: Oh, I'm not done yet! Gokudera is to wear the maid uniform from the last interview and call Tsuna "master"! Yamamoto has to wear a school uniform and add "desu~" at the end of every sentence! And, Hibari-san, has to wear... hmm… a skirt and a pink shirt with neko ears and a tail! Of course he has to say "nya"!

Hibari: -GLARE!-

Gokudera: NO WAY!

Yuu: -hides behind the door- I-it's my birthday today, Hibari-san! And Ai-chan allowed me to request something from everyone!

Ai: That's right! A present is a present! –twirls around happily- Do I have Hyper Intuition too, I wonder, 'cuz for some reason, I just had a feeling that Yuu-chan would request some cross-dressing! So Ai-chan brought some costumes along! Here ya go, Gokudera-kun's maid costume! –hands it to Gokudera- Be happy it actually has a long skirt, and not a short one. Please remember to wear the lacey headpiece!

Gokudera: You're mad if you think I'm really going to wear this! –angry-

Ai: Are ya gonna do it, or do you want me to release the contents of Tsuna's tape on Youtube?

Tsuna: W-Why are you using MY tape?!

Ai: One word, because Gokudera-kun places the safety of your blackmail tape waaaaay over his'. That's why. He's more likely to listen if we threatened him with your tape instead of his'. …Which makes me wonder… Would that mean that Gokudera-kun's tape is now useless…?! No waaaaay—! After all that effort spent gathering blackmail…!

Tsuna: That's not 'one word'… -sweatdrop-

Gokdera: In that case, you can give it to me, right?

Ai: I think I'll hold on to it anyways. Who knows, it might come in handy.

Gokudera: Che…!

Ai: Now, shoo. Go on and change! Tsuna's tape is at stake here!

Gokudera: -about to protest but decides not to- You'd better make sure that you don't go back on your word!! –storms out of room to change-

Ai: Heeeh~ That was surprisingly easy. Now… For Yamamoto-san… -rummages around in bag and pulls out Namimori Middle's female school uniform- I don't have sailor fukus with me right now, but I have this! It's fine, ne, Yuu-chan?

Yuu: Yup!

Ai: Huhu, so wear this please, Yamamoto-san!

Yamamoto: Are we playing a role-playing game?

Ai: Yep, spot-on! Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san are playing it, too!

Yamamoto: In that case, I've guess I've got no choice but to play, right? –smiles-

Ai: Yeah! Thanks for cooperating, Yamamoto-san!

Yamamoto: Haha! It's nothing! It's part of the game, afterall! –leaves to change-

Ai: -waits till Yamamoto is out of earshot- And that, peoples, is exactly how you should cooperate with Yuu-chan and I for maximum excitement. -thumbs up-

Tsuna: Could you please not manipulate Yamamoto into believing something as pathetic as that—?!

Ai: Hey, there's no need to be jealous just because I'm more awesome than you. As for Hibari-san… -grins sadistically- His costume's gonna be the best, I promise.

Yuu: You do have what I requested for, right?

Ai: Yeah, no sweat. And even better than just that… -starts tossing random junk like paper balls and sweet wrappers out of bag- …Geez, I really need to clean out my bag. It's the place where I keep my all-important stuff! Gimme a sec… Ah! Here it is! –shows off costume proudly- As promised, a pink shirt, sailor fuku-ish skirt, and neko set! Oh, and just 'cuz I pity Hibari-san, here's a pair of gym shorts. Trust me, you'll need it. Now, go change! I'll let you have two copies of your tape after the interview to make it up to you. They're just copies, but at least you can vent your anger on them. As down payment… -throws a tape at Hibari- Here ya go.

Hibari: -continues to glare-

Ai: Ummm… it's not enough, huh… Fine, tell ya what. Ya get free permission to fight Mukuro-sama after the interview, too. There. Has it whetted your carnivorous appetite?

Hibari: You'll pay for this, carnivores… -leaves room with costume, muttering under breath-

Ai: There, now we've just gotta wait for them to return.

Yuu: Oh he just called us carnivores! Somehow this makes me happy… but, out of curiosity, why did you give Hibari gym shorts?

Ai: Are we now so scary that he feels the need to recognize us?! Should we be happy?! And you'll find out in due time. Ah! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san are back!

Gokudera: …It's for Jyuudaime… It's for Jyuudaime… It's for Jyuudaime…

Yamamoto: Maa, maa, lighten up, Gokudera! It's just for the role-playing game!

Gokudera: Don't believe that stupid woman, baseball freak!

Ai: -claps hands together- Phase One, complete! Now, time to get into the role! Gokudera-kun, let's start with you! Curtsey please, and call Tsuna, 'Master'!

Tsuna: HEEEEEH?! T-That's not necessary!

Ai: It's Yuu-chan's request, so ya don't get a say in it, Tsuna. You can do it, Gokudera-kun! It's all to prevent Tsuna's tape from—

Gokudera: I GET IT, ALREADY!! –curtsies stiffly- J-Jyuudaime-sama…

Ai: Yuu-chan specifically requested that you say 'Master'! …Fine, I guess we could give you a discount… Just call Tsuna that once, then you can call him 'Jyuudaime-sama' for the rest of the interview, 'kays?

Gokudera: …M-M-Ma…S-Ster…

Ai: Smoothly, please~! And don't forget the curtsy!

Gokudera: -swallows deeply- -curtsies elegantly- M-Master…

Ai: -struck dumb- D-Doushite… Why can Gokudera-kun curtsy better than me… Every time I try doing it, I lose my balance and land flat on my face…

Gokudera: DON'T START THINKING ANY WEIRD THINGS!! –blushing angrily-

Ai: Yamamoto-san's turn! From now till the end of the interview, end of all of your sentences with, 'desu~' please!

Yamamoto: Okay! Oops! I mean, okay, desu~!

Ai: Yeah! That's the way! Ai-chan is upgrading Yamamoto-san to Yama-niichan for his cooperation with us! Work hard to be upgraded, everyone!

Yuu: Yama-niichan!

Tsuna: That… Doesn't really mean much to any of us…

Yamamoto: Just think of it as a game, Tsuna, desu~!

Tsuna: This is getting creepy—!

Ai: 'Lax, you haven't even seen Hibari-san yet. –hears door slide open- Talk about the devil, here he is~!

Hibari: -standing in doorway, glowering-

Ai: -stares at Hibari, then falls to ground twitching and making incoloherable sounds-

Yuu: O_O –quickly takes out camera to be ready to take a picture of Hibari-

Tsuna: HIIIIEE!! What happened to her?!!

Gokudera: There's a pool of blood forming around her.

Reborn: Is she laughing so hard that she's having spasms, or is she having another nosebleed?

Yuu: Umm… I think she's doing both. –Takes a lot of pictures of Hibari-

Ai: -twitching- Costume… my… size… On Hibari-san… Too tight… And short…

Yamamoto: Well, I get what she means, desu. The clothes are hugging Hibari-san so tightly I wonder how he even got them on, desu! –sweatdropping-

Ai: Costume was… actually… my spare… change of clothes…

(Hibari's status: Wearing cat ears and tail, and extremely tight and short shirt, showing a fair amount of stomach, not to mention a skirt so short it's literally barely covering anything.)

Yuu: So that's what the gym shorts were for… Ai-chan didn't want him to flash!

Ai: Ex…act…ly…

Reborn: How long is she planning on laughing?

Hibari: I believe you know that I won't let you off, right…? –emitting dangerous aura-

Ai: Say… 'nya' at the end of your sentences… And I'll let you fight… Byakuran-san afterwards… As well…

Yuu: Byakuran-sama?

Byakuran: Me?

Ai: Please… -still twitching-

Byakuran: Hmmm… Well, I suppose I could do you a favour, but you'll owe me.

Ai: Fine…

Hibari: You'd better keep your promise, herbivore, or I'll make sure you'll wish that you'd never been born… Nya.

Ai: -starts twitching even more-

Yuu: Kyahahaha! -looks at the KHR cast- I'll tell you when I think of something else! –smiles and starts humming happily-

KHR cast: You weren't done!?

Yuu: Nope!

Ai: -sits up slowly and clutching sides- And here comes the first letter of the day! From Reborny-san! –wipes tears of laughter away from eyes-

Reborny:

I like this xD  
Now, to the Qs:  
Squalo:...Can I hug you? and marry you? if I cant marry you, I'll only hug you :3  
To Haru and Gokudera:OMG, Like, you too totally fit together, have you ever considered getting together? ^^  
Hibari:..What do you think of Chrome? (Chrome, not Mukuro!!)  
Tsuna and Basil:Did you know that you 2 are the Ukes of KHR? ^^  
Dino:Do you love your student, Hibari? =D  
Skull:I really wanna hang out with your adult slef, it's so cool...do you listne to rock/metal music? =D  
I think that's enough. *takes cookies and copy of the videotape* I'll be waiting ;]

Ai: I imagine that if I sold copies of the interview tapes, I'd make quite a bit of moolah, wouldn't you say?

Yuu: Yep!

Reborn: Don't make use of us for your own profit.

Ai: 'Laaaax, I wouldn't do that, 'cuz I'm too good of a person, and I'm just kidding, but imagine! If I sold them at 2 bucks per copy, I could easily make a hundred or more bucks per interview! We're just THAT popular. All thanks to me, of course! Huhuhu~! Buuuut, I digress. –points dramatically at Squalo- Here, we have a very lucky guy. Someone has just proposed to him! Say, 'yes'! It's only courtesy to accept a proposal. Don't break the fragile hearts of ladies!

Squalo: VOOOI?!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Ai: WEAR A SILENCER, SHARK BOY! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! I should really fit ya with one of those silencers they fix on all motorcycles in my country… It'll make ya quieter. I said, ACCEPT THE PROPOSAL!!

Squalo: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Ai: What?! How daring! I told you not to break Reborny-san's heart, didn't I?! Anyways, it's a GIRL proposing to the GUY here, instead of the boring usual routine of the guy doing it! Be honored!

Squalo: THAT'D MAKE ME THE WEAKER PARTY, WOULDN'T IT?!!

Yuu: -le gasp- Squalo!

Ai: You sexist!! Are you saying that we're weak?! If it's a fight ya want, bring it! I haven't fought with anyone for quite a while. The guys in my class have been too docile recently.

Yuu: -Cheers- GO, AI-CHAN!

Gokudera: Did you beat them all into submission?

Ai: Maybe? Who knows? I guess you'll never find out. But, ahhh… I see how it goes. You've already got someone you like, that's why you refused, right? C'mon, admit it, we all know it's true! So? Who's the dude?! Is it—

Squalo: VOI!! You two are the only ones who think that way!!

Ai: Hey! It's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking! –sighs- But the wonders of love… The most glorious thing on earth! –mutters under breath- Gay love, that is. –Normal volume once more- And I should know how glorious it is, 'cos my name means 'love'. Though I found out recently that if written in another kanji, it can also mean 'indigo'. The color of the Mist~! YEAH~!

Yuu: -nods-

Tsuna: That doesn't have any link at all… -sweatdrop-

Bianchi: Love can cause miracles to happen.

Gokudera: Not you too, aneki?!

Ai: -ignores Tsuna and Gokudera- Miracles like gay love~ -giggles to self- 'Aight then, Squalo-san, since I'm feeling generous today, I'll allow you to just be hugged. –opens door- Here we go, Reborny-san! Meanwhile, on to Haru-san and Gokudera-kun's shared question! Eto… Honestly, I'm not much of a Gokudera-kun-with-Haru-san fan, but a question is a question, and Ai shall do her very best to get it answered! Soooo… ever considered it?

Haru: Not at all!

Gokudera: -at the same time as Haru- No way!

Yuu: F-fast! O__O

Ai: That was a fast answer! O__o Eto, WHY?! …I can't believe I'm asking that… When inside I'm actually going, 'YEAH! FOR THE WIN!'… Meh. This is all in the pursuit of the answers!

Haru: Haru only has eyes for Tsuna-san!

Ai: Be happy, Tsuna, someone of the opposite gender actually likes you.

Tsuna: You could at least try to sound happy when you say that!

Ai: I'm happy. I'm happy.

Tsuna: No, you're not!

Yuu: Of course she is! Considering the fact that it's nearly impossible to not be gay in KHR…

Ai: THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO BE UNHAPPY, YOU FOOL! HARU-SAN'S JUST ONE PERSON, VERSUS EVERYONE ONE ELSE MALE HERE!! AND THE RATIO OF MALES TO FEMALES EXCLUDING YOU IS LIKE, FIFTY TO ONE!!

Haru: Hahi?!

Tsuna: -trembles- Okay, you're happy!

Reborn: This calls for more training, Dame Tsuna.

Tsuna: HIIIE!!

Ai: Sorry for getting ya into this, Tsuna, but hey, I've gotta defend my personal interests too, questions or not. –thumbs up- And now, Gokudera-kun, it's your turn to state your reason!

Gokudera: It's because she's just a stupid woman.

Haru: HAHI?!! Take that back!

Gokudera: No.

Ai: Gokudera-kun… You're never EVER gonna find yourself a 'waifu' at this rate… Unless you plan on being one yourself, in which case you don't have to worry at all.

Gokudera: You're really hell-bent on making us all look like gays, aren't you?!  
Ai: Weeell… I would have to say, I'm not TRYING to make you look like it, I'm just trying to get you to admit it. Ya gotta overcome your shyness! Rest assured, Gokudera-kun, the world is now more accepting of gays. Don'tcha feel much more relieved now?

Gokudera: Unfortunately for you, no.

Ai: BOO! D:

Yuu: DX

Reborn: Can we move on?

Ai: Ooooh-kaaay…

Gokudera: My thanks for saving me from that crazy woman, Reborn-san!

Ai: HEY! DON'T MAKE ME OUT TO BE SOME KINDA DEVIL INCARNATE! –points accusing finger at Gokudera- To Hibari-san, what do you think of Chrome-san?!

Hibari: …Weak… nya.

Chrome: -twitches slightly- …

Ai: MEANIE! It's not nice to bully helpless young girls! Ai feels the need to stand up for Chrome-san!

Yuu: Hibari-san, you should be nicer!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Hibari Kyouya, do you really think you should have said that…?

Ai: Uhh, on second thought, I guess I don't have to, since Mukuro-sama will do it for me.

Yuu: Ai-chan, do you think that they're going to fight?

Ai: Umm… Well… Mukuro-sama's holding his trident as usual, but Hibari-san's starting to take out his shiny sticks of bashing doom, so I would have to say… Yes.

Yuu: Should we watch them?

Ai: It might get wild and dangerous, ya know.

Reborn: What are you doing, Tsuna? If you can't even control your Guardians, you're not fit to be a mafia boss.

Tsuna: But I've been telling you, I don't want to be one—!

Ai: Too bad, too sad.

Reborn: -kicks Tsuna to the middle of where Hibari and Mukuro are standing- Now go and calm your Guardians down.

Tsuna: HIIIIIEE!!!!

Chrome: B-Boss… Mukuro-sama…

Ai: I say let's just leave Tsuna to handle it.

Yuu: But can we? The next question involves Tsuna…

Ai: Hmmm… That's problematic… In that case, leave it to the great Ai-sama!

Gokudera: And what exactly do you have in mind…?

Ai: Watch me. YO, HIBARI-SAN, MUKURO-SAMA! ANSWER QUESTIONS NOW, FIGHT LATER! YOU GET FREE REIGN AFTER THE INTERVIEW! YOU'RE FREE TO KNOCK YOURSELVES OUT THEN! YOO-HOO!

Hibari: And tell me why I should listen to you… nya.

Ai: Your blackmail tapes are reason 'nuff! You didn't manage to get even one copy from us the last time, so there're still plenty here! And remember what we revealed to everyone? Are ya SUUURE ya want that to be released to everyone in Namimori? Hmm, Hibari-san? –innocent look-

Yuu: Teehee.. 8D

Hibari: -glares fiercely-

Ai: Ya gotta glare harder than that to scare us off! Oh, and Mukuro-sama, as much as I love you, I'm afraid your tape has equally embarrassing stuff in it too. It might be wise to cooperate. And it's not like I'm FORBIDDING you to fight… We're just postponing it. See? It's a good deal!

Mukuro: In that case… I don't see why not. Kufufu.

Ai: -bows- …And there you have it.

Reborn: You should learn from Ai, Dame Tsuna, she's actually managed to quieten the two Guardians of yours who are the hardest to handle.

Ai: You may now call me 'awesome'.

Yuu: You're gonna have to try harder, Tsuna~

Reborn: Apparently, though, she has no sense of humility.

Ai: Neeeext~ question~~ Uh-huh, they know, because I told them that! Tsuna's pretty obvious, though. And to my utter horror, now that I think about it, Tsuna isn't exactly the ULTIMATE Uke! Gasp! Because… Basil-san's the Uke when paired with Tsuna. So there's someone even lower in rank on the Seme Scale compared to Tsuna… How shocking… Considering that they're both the same age and about the same height, plus minus a one centimetre, I therefore conclude that the reason for this must be Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will mode!

Yuu: Or because Tsuna is the tenth boss!

Ai: Yeah!

Tsuna: Why does such a scale exist?!

Ai: It's used to measure how Seme-ish a person is, yes.

Basil: Excuse me, Ai-dono, Yuu-dono…

Ai: By the way, you're a zero, Basil-san. Not manly at all.

Basil: Uhm, no, that's not what I wanted to say…

Ai: It's okay, Basil-san. I still love you. You're cool. And your TYL! self might have improved in Seme-ness… Totally HOT! O///w///O Yeah! Next question!

Basil: Uhh… …Nevermind.

Ai: Yes, of course Dino-san loves Hibari-san! Without question!

Dino: No, no! He's just my student!

Ai: Everyone says that… -sigh-

Dino: S-She actually understood?!

Ai: It's all because they're too shy to just say it out loud… I suppose it's because some countries are still strongly against same-sex relationships… They're almost all Middle-Eastern countries, though, so ya don't hafta worry!

Dino: So she didn't understand afterall…

Ai: Of course I understood! And so, I've decided, that all of you shall have to be sent for confidence-boosting courses! Hopefully, it'll help.

Hibari: -glares at Ai- Are you ready to stop now? Before I bite you to death… nya…

Ai: IF you can~

Gokudera: Are you seriously challenging Hibari to a fight?!

Ai: Heh, but of course! Because I have the power of blackmail and foul play on my side! Huhuhu! Not to mention that he suddenly doesn't seem quite as scary anymore, what with that getup and 'nya'-ing.

Reborn: I wonder how long you're planning to use those tapes of yours as shields.

Ai: A loooong time. And not just as a shield, since I can defend myself sufficiently without them, but as a means of forcing all of you to cooperate with us! The tapes are all-powerful, right? Right? –grins-

Yuu: -smiles happily- Right!

Ai: Final questions of the letter! Skull-san! I wonder… Is there a way to return the Arcobaleno to their adult forms?

Reborn: There is, but it involves exposure to the Tri-Ni-Sette rays, which would eventually end up killing us.

Ai: -eyes Reborn- Ya seem awfully calm about it, considering the fact that you DID die in the future, thanks to it…

Reborn: But I'm alive now.

Ai: Optimistic, aren't we? Uhm… If that's the case, I guess we can't just expose Skull-san to the Tri-Ni-Sette rays and kill him just for this question… I may be sadistic, but not THAT sadistic! Besides, if we killed him, we wouldn't be able to get him to answer any more questions… Soooo… listen to rock/metal music, Skull-san?

Skull: Of course! … On the rare occasions that I have any free time, at least…

Ai: 'Rare'…? It seems to me like you have a LOT of free time… Being an Arcobaleno, you've gotta be real strong, so opponents would probably get their butts whupped in a couple of seconds flat.

Skull: Hohoho! Of course!

Ai: Which gives ya plenty of time to spare.

Colonello: You're forgetting one thing, kora!

Reborn: He gets picked on all the time.

Ai: -sweatdrop- Oh yeah, there's that, huh. And usually at the hands of the both of you two, too. Cut the lil' dude some slack.

Colonello: We're toughening him up, kora!

Skull: No, you're not!

Reborn: Shut up. Don't interrupt us. –squishes Skull under foot-

Skull: GYAAAAAH! T_T

Ai: Hey! You're gonna kill him!

Yuu: At least go easy on him!

Reborn and Colonello: -point guns at Ai and Yuu- Stay out of this.

Yuu: Eeek!

Ai: -gulps- Y-Yessirs! Do your best, Skull-san… N-Next letter, from cottoncandycosmo-san!

cottoncandycosmo:

-Grins- Haha. Okay, so I probably have a lot of questions/requests/commands here. But I'm a crazy girl, so...  
1. I want hugs from Dino, Mukuro, Hibari (crazy, much?), Tsuna, Basil, Belphegor, Fran, Gokudera, Byakuran, etc...  
2. Tsuna; if you were told that you HAD to marry one of your guardians, which one would it be? -Smirk- And no Chrome. This fangirl is not for het. Chrome would count as Mukuro. -Evil grin-  
3. Basil; are you an uke or a seme? DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'I'M NOT GAY' CRAP. -Always loved both kinds-  
4. Tsuna; Um, can I just say I love you as a fail seme? Haha. There was this one fanfiction... with you and Basil and... HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
5. Hibari; what do you look for in a woman... or a man? How about both? Muahaha.  
6. Gokudera; even if you say you're not gay, what character would you most likely end up with if you WERE batting for the other team?  
7. Mukuro; GKLSLWIDKC. Why are you such a freaking amazing guy? You are the best seme EVAH. And if you're not gay, well, then snaps for me.  
8. Dino; do you really think of Tsuna as your 'little brother'? Or is there something more...?  
9. Tsuna; How do you feel about fighting in your boxers only? Do you think it helps you win fights because you're so freaking adorable without your shirt on? GFESKLWDKA. I think so.  
10. Ai; I dare you... to lock Mukuro and Hibari in a room together without their weapons with only a fresh change of clothes for twenty-four hours. DO IT.

Ai: HUZZAH! A FULL-OUT YAOI-FILLED LETTER! –thumbs up- I like it! Expect plenty of fun-filled excitement, peoples!

Yuu: YEAH!

Gokudera: I'm not excited at all.

Ai: You'll be, eventually. –opens door to let cottoncandycosmo in- Here ya go! And there's nothing crazy in hugging our beloved carnivore! You're not the only person who has~ Well, Yuu-chan and I got thwacked on the head almost every time we let anyone touch him, but we survived!

Yuu: Many of our brain cells didn't, though…

Ai: True… But we survived! The big picture is all that matters! …Uhh, okay, so maybe not all that matters, but you get my drift. Sooos… Shall we begin? –evil smile- Tsuna… You know what we want to hear. WHICH! GUARDIAN! WOULD! YOU! MARRY?! Say it! Now! By the way, if you can't decide, we'll roll a die. It's not like flipping coins will help when you've got exactly six male Guardians to choose from.

Gokudera: Quit pestering Jyuudaime-sama!

Tsuna: Hiiiee…! Do I really have to?!

Ai: Yes, indeed! So, choose! Or we shall bring in the die! Once more, stake your life on your decision!

Yuu: If it helps, try imagining yourself as a female.

Tsuna: I-I can't—!

Ai: Or would you rather make your decision as a male, then?

Tsuna: I can't do that either—!!

Ai: Che. What a bore. Fine, let's narrow down our choices. Gokudera-kun?

Tsuna: He's my friend! I can't possibly marry my friend!

Ai: Eto, should you be happy, Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: As Jyuudaime-sama's Right-Hand man, I couldn't possibly put him—

Ai: For now, just to make it easier for Tsuna to decide, HER. He's a 'her'. Get it right!

Gokudera: Hi— Her— J-JYUUDAIME-SAMA IN A SPOT!!

Ai: Huhuhu~ It's just so fun to mess with you, Gokudera-kun! Now… Ryohei-san?

Tsuna: But Onii-san is Kyoko-chan's brother!

Ai: Is there a rule saying you can't marry your friend's siblings…? Lambo… No, just, please, no. For a start, paedophillism. And even if you DO somehow manage to marry the 20-year-old version in the future, you'd still be 10 years older than him… I'm not saying that's not possible, but… Highly unlikely. Yama-niichan?

Tsuna: Yamamoto's my friend too!

Ai: IT'S PERFECTLY FINE TO MARRY YOUR FRIENDS, BAKA TSUNA!!!

Yamamoto: Yeah, desu, but…

Ai: No buts.

Yamamoto: Hahaha! If you say so, Ai, desu~!

Gokudera: Why don't you actually try putting up a resistance, baseball freak?!

Ai: Resistance is futile. Mukuro-sama?

Tsuna: HIIIE!! Too scary!

Mukuro: Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi, do I strike that much fear into you?

Tsuna: HIIIIEE!

Ai: Hey! Mukuro-sama is way too cool to be scary! –pouts and crosses arms- Hibari-san?

Tsuna: EVEN SCARIER!

Ai: Siiigh… Tsuna, whatever shall we do with you?! And we have yet to pick a groom for you!  
Tsuna: Could you please not say things like that in such a tone?!

Yuu: You really are Dame-Tsuna..

Ai: I guess that leaves us with only the dice-tossing method… -fishes around in bag and extracts a single die- Here're the rules, then~! One stands for Gokudera-kun, and just go down the line according to the colors of the rainbow, until Hibari-san, who is represented by six, 'kays? I'm gonna toss it now!

Gokudera: Just not out of the window again, you stupid woman.

Ai: I'm gonna let the last comment slide, but only because this is so exciting~~! I wonder who Tsuna-chan's gonna get?! Heeeeeere I gooooo~~ -hurls die at Tsuna and hits him square in the face-

Tsuna: OWWW!!!

Gokudera: Jyuudaime-sama!

Yamamoto: You really have creative ways of doing things, desu… -sweatdrop-

Ai: Creativity will get you the furthest in life.

Yamamoto: Isn't it 'streetsmarts', desu?

Ai: See? Creativity comes into play here. I changed it to 'creativity'.

Yamamoto: Ohhh… I see, desu~!

Gokudera: Were you trying to kill Jyuudaime-sama?!

Ai: Uhm, maybe. So? What number did we get?

Yuu: Wow, I must be quite awesome since somehow I always see what we get… Anyhow the number was…

Ai: -eyes shining of anticipation-

Yuu: Drum rolls please!

KHR: -falls over-

-Drum rolls-

Yuu: THE NUMBER WAS… 4! Which means it was Yama-niichan! CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING, YAMA-NIICHAN!!

Yamamoto: Thanks desu…?

Ai: You need to be happier, Yama-niichan! This has been decided by fate! Destiny decreeds it! One should never try to resist fate! 8027 fangirls, scream! –shiny eyes- I'll get the wedding gown ready, Tsuna-chan!

Yuu: I'll help with the decorations!

Tsuna: AHH! That's not necessary!

Ai: What are ya talking about, Tsuna-chan?! Of course it's necessary! One should never fight one's destiny!

Tsuna: We couldn't possibly MARRY!!

Ai: Ehhh— Why da heck not?! … OH, RIGHT! It's illegal to people under the age of eighteen to marry! Aha, I see! –salutes Tsuna and Yamamoto- Well, I suppose we could wait for another three years. I'll make sure I send your wedding invitations out to everyone on your eighteenth birthday, Tsuna-chan! Spend your time wisely in the meantime, 'kays?! And by that, I mean dating~ Yama-niichan, you'd better treat Tsuna-chan well!

Yamamoto: -sweatdrop-

Tsuna: That's not what I meant!

Ai: For Basil-san's question, for the record, Basil-san is the Uke-est Uke in the whole of KHR! XD As proven in the previous letter!

Tsuna: Don't ignore us like that—!

Ai: Oh, that's right. Thanks for reminding me, Tsuna-chan. You can revert back to being a guy now. And Tsuna IS a fail Seme! I mean, he's only got Basil-san to practise his Seme-ness on! How could he possibly get enough practice? XDD But, hmmm… I really should read that fic. I wonder what it's titled…

Yuu: There aren't a lot of 2784 fics around.

Ai: Yeah… I could have read that fic before without even realizing it.

Tsuna: Why don't you try listening to people first before jumping to your own conclusions…?! And stop discussing things like that about us in our presence as if we didn't exist!

Ai: Fanfictions are fanfictions, dude, lighten up.

Tsuna: You two are clearly not listening to me—!

Basil: I don't think you'd get through to them even if they were listening, Sawada-dono…

Ai: There's nothing to 'get through' to us, 'cuz we already perfectly understand how your minds work, Basil-san! …Yeah, I think confidence-boosting courses are gonna be needed in order for them to admit it…

Basil: -sweatdrop- See?

Ai: Hibari-san, what qualities would you want your boyfriend…

Hibari: -glares fiercely-

Ai: … Uhh, I mean, girlCOUGHBOYCOUGHfriend, to have?

Hibari: I refuse to answer.

Ai: 'Nya'.

Hibari: … Nya.

Ai: Yep, ya hafta! It's compulsory!

Hibari: … Someone who isn't a herbivore, and doesn't annoy me… nya…

Ai: O_O That's kinda… vague. Whatever happened to inner qualities?!

Yuu: I guess someone would have to be really patient and quiet, yet not too quiet in order to not annoy Hibari-san…

Ai: Not to mention he'd… erhem! I mean, they'd hafta know when Hibari-san wants his ME-time…

Yuu: Yeah…

Ai: Ya can really tell what Hibari-san wants in a partner just thinking about what classifies as 'won't annoy Hibari-san'… -whispers to Yuu- Does Dino-san fulfil any of those? Or Yama-niichan? Tsuna? Or ANYONE, for that matter?

Yuu: I'd say Dino-san and Yama-niichan. Tsuna would have a nervous breakdown or something… But that's just my opinion since I'm a 8018 and D18 fan~

Ai: Indeed~

Hibari: I can hear the both of you perfectly clearly, nya… -takes out tonfas-

Ai: Kyau! –gets hit on head once- T-That hurts, Hibari-san—! ToT

Yuu: -hides behind Yamamoto- I don't want to lose any more of my precious brain cells.

Hibari: Then shut up, or I'll bite you to death. Nya.

Ai: … That didn't seem like much of a threat, with that outfit. Huhu. –smirks- -dodges a hit with a backflip- Oh, don't hold back on my account, Hibari-san~ Or is the skirt getting in the way~? …You are wearing the gym shorts, I hope?

Gokudera: -facepalm- She's really got a death wish this time, hasn't she…?

Ai: Well, he can't hit me if he can't catch me— -gets hit in the forehead by a thrown tonfa and collapses to floor- ACK!! OWW!! …Darn… Hibari-san is getting smarter…

Hibari: -picks up tonfa from ground-

Reborn: You asked for it.

Ai: -sits up rubbing forehead- How was I supposed to know that he would THROW his beloved sticks?! … For the next question, it seems like Gokudera received a similar question to Tsuna! So who would he choose, I wonder! …Actually, we don't really have to wonder much about this, right, Yuu-chan… He'd choose Tsuna, without a doubt~! Uhh, so maybe not 'without a doubt', but close enough.

Yuu: That seems like the highest chance~

Gokudera: Don't make decisions like that by yourselves!!

Ai: I dare ya to refute us, Gokudera-kun! Lessee… Ya call Yama-niichan, 'baseball freak', Ryohei-san, 'lawn head', and Lambo, 'stupid cow'. That leaves ya with Tsuna, Hibari-san and Mukuro-sama, the last two most likely being too scaaaaaary to be chosen. That leaves ya with Tsuna! –triumphant- But mind ya, I'm not saying that for certain. Who knows, ya might rebel against your fate and choose someone else! But either way, Tsuna's the most likely person at the moment, no? One thing's for sure, 'tho… Definitely not Lambo.

Yuu: -nods- Definitely not.

Gokudera: I don't feel proud at all just because of that! And I wouldn't dare to trouble the Jyuudaime-sama!

Ai: Drama-queen!

Yuu: Drama-queen!

Gokudera: I'M NOT!! –anger vein pops out-

Ai: Drama-queen. Huhuhu, and yes, I know Mukuro-sama is awesome!! XD I declare this with outmost certainty!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Should I thank you?

Ai: Ooh, yes please~! Sad to say, however, his true sexuality is—

Mukuro: Straight.

Ai: UNCERTAIN! He claims he's straight, like everyone else here, but we know otherwise!

Mukuro: I would think that we would know ourselves better than you do us.

Ai: Of course… I'm not denying that… You just need some confidence-boosting courses so you can declare your love proudly, out loud, for the whole world to hear!

Mukuro: I beg to differ.

Ai: No need to be shy, Mukuro-sama… Next question! Yes, Tsuna IS 'more than Dino-san's little brother'!! And we all know what that 'more than' means! –eyes Dino suspiciously- Paedophillic urges…! Dino-san is older than Tsuna by seven years, and yet…!

Yuu: This is what it means by 'true love transcends anything'!

Ai: Yep!

Dino: Tsuna's just like my little brother! We're both fellow students of Reborn!

Ai: Fellow torture-mates, huh…

Yuu: I see…

Dino: That's right! –dodges bullet from Reborn- W-Wait! I didn't mean it that way!

Ai: That's a 'less than', not a 'more than', therefore our claim still stands.

Dino: B-But—

Ai: No buts! Any and all objections shall be thrown mercilessly out of the window! Dumped with the thrash! Burned in the incinerator! Buried alive! Fed to the fishes!

Yuu: Lost forever!

Dino: I get the idea…!

Tsuna: Dino-san, it's kinda pointless to argue with them…

Ai: Of course! Next question! Tsuna loves fighting in his boxers, apparently…

Tsuna: I DON'T!! It's not like I wanted to do that!

Ai: -totally ignoring Tsuna- He even has so many pairs that he can wear a different design everyday… Amazing.

Tsuna: It's the Dying Will Mode!

Ai: I don't even want to think about how Tsuna would've looked like if he wore briefs instead of boxer shorts… -shudders violently- That is one sight I will faint over, not fangirl over. Even more obscene than Superman!

Yuu: -shivers- …Yep.

Tsuna: I told you…!

Ai: He must have won all his battles in Dying Will Mode because people were so stunned when they saw him almost naked that they couldn't respond and fight him properly.

Tsuna: Why aren't you listening at all…?!

Ai: Huhuhu. Next question! Well, it's more of a challenge directed at me, really. –intense flame of passion burning in eyes- AND AI-CHAN NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE!! FEAR THE WRATH THAT IS AI-CHAN!! RAWR!

Tsuna: HIIIE!! SCARY!

Ai: Sooo… Lesse here… What's the challenge about…? –reads question- … Oho. –stares at Mukuro and Hibari- OHO. I like this challenge! And I will not fail!! But first, this requires some planning to save our lives… -whispers in Yuu's ear- First, we… Then… Whisper, whisper…

Yuu: Okay, I've got it!

Mukuro: …?

Yuu: Mukuro-san! Did you know that no matter what you say about pineapples being stupid everyone will still compare your hair to the fruit?

Mukuro: -emits dark aura- Kufufufu..

Yuu: Hibari-san. I bet Gokudera can even beat you!

Hibari: What… -glares-

Yuu: -Once again hides behind Yamamoto- GO, AI-CHAN!

Ai: EHHH?!! You've leaving the hard bits to me?! Whatever. –cracks knuckles- BRING IT! But first… I need a weapon… -pulls a few metal rods out of bag and joins them together to form a medium-length pole, then sets bag on ground- … I haven't fought with a pole for a long time… Ever since I got thrown into the Detention Corner for whacking someone with one…

Yuu: A natural talent for pole-wielding?!

Ai: Uhh… Not really, I guess… Just natural extremely violent instincts. –wields pole like a sword- Here we go. –dodges tonfa strike easily and hits Hibari on back of neck-

Hibari: !! –stunned and drops tonfas-

Ai: HAHA! THIS IS REVENGE FOR ALL THE WHACKS YOU'VE GIVEN ME!! Say, that was easier than I'd expected! Don't tell me the skirt really IS helping?! If that's the case, maybe we should make him wear skirts for every interview from now on! No time to ponder, though! Yuu-chan! Quick! Drag Hibari-san into THAT room! And throw his school uniform in, too!  
Yuu: Got it! He's heavy! –follows Ai's instructions and drags Hibari into a room connected to the interview room- There!

Ai: Now, it's Mukuro-sama's turn!

Mukuro: Kufufu… Don't expect the same trick to work on me.

Ai: But of course. –blocks a hit with pole, then quickly throws pole away and wrenches Mukuro's trident away forcefully- See? A different trick, and ya fell for it. Yuu-chan, there's a spare Kokuyo uniform in my bag!

Yuu: I'm taking it out!

Mukuro: What are you planning to—

Ai: I'm just completing my challenge! HEEEYA!! –pushes Mukuro into room-

Mukuro: …!

Yuu: -throws clothes in-

Ai: Key, key! Where's the key?! Aha, key!! Lock the room… -locks door- And there, done! Job well done, soldier! -dusts hands-

Yuu: Yep! –high-fives Ai-

Tsuna: A-Are you sure… that's alright to do…?

Ai: No, of course not! But we're not letting them out until tomorrow anyways! And even when we do, we're not gonna unlock the door ourselves! We'll slide the key under the door then make our daring escape!

Yuu: Oh, and they can't break out, by the way! There are no windows, the walls are reinforced, and the door is made of the strongest metal available!

Ai: There're beds, though, because we're generous people.

Yuu: They're not King or Queen-sized beds… Just two single beds.

Ai: -shrugs- I couldn't find any King or Queen-sized ones… I guess they'll just hafta push them together till they're side-by-side.

Tsuna: I get the feeling they're going to spend the entire time fighting instead of resting…

Ai: They can't fight, 'cos we've got their weapons here! We'll be holding onto them till tomorrow!

Yuu: Catfight?

Ai: … I can't imagine. But that's enough for the meantime! OMAKE CORNER TIME!

_**(*****) Ask and You Shall Receive: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OMAKE SECTION! (*****)**_

Ai: Now, as promised, it's our Omake section, where we… well, ya know what this section's here for.

Yuu: And today's lucky participant is…

Ai: Gokudera-kun, with… two votes. Manz, that's kinda sad. Other contenders were Reborn-san and Spanner-san, with a vote each. Come ON, that's not good enough! We need fiercer competition! RAWR!

Gokudera: Either way, that's not lucky!  
Ai: Oh, right. Not to you guys, I suppose. But it is to Yuu-chan and I!

Yuu: That's right.

Ai: But whaaaatever. We should think positive, ne? At least we got someone voted up! Well, we would've randomly picked someone if no one had voted anyways, but that's beside the point. Today's preview shall be…

Yuu: Today is gonna be sound only again!

Ai: -inserts Gokudera's cassette- Here goes!

Sound from Ai's laptop: "Jyuudaime… I will never… recog… nize you as…! The true… Vongola Tenth… Boss!! –sound of something heavy hitting the floor-"

Ai: The end! Short and sweet!

Gokudera: W-WHAAAAAT?!!! I WOULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! JYUUDAIME-SAMA, PLEASE DON'T BELIEVE WHATEVER YOU'VE JUST HEARD! IT'S CLEARLY AN ELABORATE PLOT TO PREVENT ME FROM BRCOMING YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN!

Ai: Tsk, Gokudera-kun, I'm insulted. You dare to call my wondrous Blackmail Tapes of Doom a scam? I assure ya, what you've just heard is hundred-percent true!

Gokudera: What nonsense! –pulls out Storm Vongola Box-

Tsuna: HIIIE!! Gokudera-kun! It's okay!

Yuu: It's true! You really did say that!

Ai: Under the influence of alcohol, but still. Huhuhu! Your behaviour when drunk is absolutely hilarious! You were literally stumbling all over the place!

Gokudera: I don't remember drinking anything alcoholic!

Yuu: Of course you don't…

Ai: -looks away and mutters under breath- …because we spiked your food.

Gokudera: What? I can't hear you!

Ai: You don't need to know what we just heard! It's unimportant! Trival! Let's just say we got this juicy piece of blackmail when we wondered how everyone would behave when drunk… Hibari-san, Tsuna and you had the funniest reactions!

Tsuna: M-Me?!

Yuu: Yep, you too!

Ai: Weeeell… To be honest, we wouldn't gain anything if we released this tape to the public, but I don't think you'd allow that to happen, right? In fact, the only reason why this piece of footage works to begin with is because YOU pride yourself on being Tsuna's Right-Hand man too much! But even though I've said all that, once again, we have more embarrassing clips of you. We just happened to pick this one.

Gokudera: -in shock-

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! Snap out of it!

Yuu: I think we've completely broken Gokudera's mind.

Ai: Yeah, no joke… We can't afford to pity him, though. And let's face it, the footage we showcased was actually pretty mild compared to the others' inside… Do you remember the one where someone accidentally tripped him down the stairs and he kissed someone…?

Yuu: But weren't you the one who placed that wire trap there?  
Ai: … No one needs to know that.

Yuu: We would play more but since I think we've shocked Gokudera so much, I'm gonna have mercy… Right after this!

Sound from laptop: "Jyuudaime…!" –sound of crying- "Why did you leave me!?"

Yuu: Kyahahaha!

Gokudera: -stunned-

Ai: GOLDEN! XD And now that the interview's over, mind changing out of my costumes, please, Gokudera-kun, Yama-niichan?

Yamamoto: Sure! But… Gokudera's currently unresponsive.

Ai: I-It can't be helped then… -blushes- D-Drag him off to the changing room and help him change back.

Yamamoto: Okay then…

Ai: You know what you're supposed to do, right?!

Reborn: Somehow, I get the feeling that what you have in mind is not as innocent as you're making it out to be.

Ai: A-As if! What could I possible have in mind?!

Reborn: … There's no use hiding it.

Ai: Don't use my tactics on me! It won't work, I tell ya! Now! Peoples, you know what to do! Send in your questions, Yuu-chan and Ai-chan shall get the cast to answer them! And don't forget votes as to who shall appear next in the Omake Corner! Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san can't be voted for anymore, unless we decide to make a special exception!

Yuu: Current votes: Reborn and Spanner, with one vote each!

Ai: There ya have it! Ai-chan, over and out!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Proudly produced by Yuu-chan and Ai-chan! Cookies and copies of tapes for reviewers, and double cookies for voters! We're currently lacking the exciting competition to see who gets to be the next person on the Omake Corner! So vote, pretty please? XD


	9. Chapter 9

Ai: Done. FINALLY. That took a while... Feel free to brick me. -gets bricked by everyone- OW-OW-OW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

The interview this time's a little shorter than usual, but Yuu-chan and I figured that it'd be better if it were shorter, than having all of you wait longer for it. o_O So, uhh... Enjoy? -gets bricked again-

Disclaimer: Let's do some maths. Katekyo Hitman Reborn = belongs to Amano-sensei. (Full marks, very good!) Katekyo Hitman Reborn = belongs to Ai. (WRONG! You need to study more!)

* * *

Ai: Yoo-hoo! Ai-chan, reporting for duty! Ahem, this kinda took a while, 'cuz… I failed too many of my subjects, and got banned from the computer… A-And, after that, for some reason, my computer smoked… So… Yuu-chan, you can forgive me for that, right…? –doesn't look at Yuu in the eyes-

Yuu: -fire in eyes- Ai-chan... you better study harder from now on.. but since you finally updated after such a long time, I'll forgive you just this once.

Ai: Does that mean...?

Yuu: No, I'm still gonna beat you up.

Ai: -pales- Uh-oh.

-insert mass violence and screaming-

Ai: Uggggh... –groaning in pain- That actually hurt…

Yuu: Hmph.

Reborn: So, how many subjects did you fail?

Ai: M-More than half…

Reborn: And how many would that be?

Ai: F-Five… Out of eight…

Reborn: I can't believe even she's still smarter than you, Dame-Tsuna. When we get back later, I'll make sure that you study till you drop.

Tsuna: H-Hai… -trembles with fear-

Ai: H-HEY! Whaddya mean, 'even I'm better than Tsuna'? 'Even'? That's an insult to the face! Jeez! B-But 'nyways, that's besides the point! What's important here isn't the number of subjects I failed! Let's begin the interview already!

Gokudera: It's YOUR interview, start it whenever you want.

Ai: Then, let's begin! First letter, from strawhat-alchemist!

strawhat-alchemist:

Oh my Joshua these are hilarious!  
To Gokudera: WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN SEXY!  
To Tsuna: Your so damn adorable! Can I hugs you? X3  
To Chrome: Why are you so cute?  
To Gokudera and Tsuna: how do you feel about (me) and other fangirls writing about you as being gay for each other?  
To Yama and Hiba: How do you feel about fangirls writing you as gay for each other?  
To Dino: Can I hug you? Your so cute (and sexy in TYL!)  
To Gokudera: LET ME HUG YOU PLEASE!  
To Ryohei: okay not really a question but you rock TO THE XTREME(I'm so xtreme I spell xtreme without the first E)  
To Tsuna: Will you stop liking Kyoko and start liking Gokudera…romantically?  
*hands Ai pie* freshly baked apple pie with ice cream :3

Ai: Whooaaa~ Thanks a lot! –accepts pie- X3 But I can't finish this all by myself so… Yuu-chan, let's share this~ -breaks into half and gives half to Yuu- -munches on pie-

Yuu: Thanks, Ai-chan!

Ai: No problemo~ And now, the questioning begins! First up, since I spy requests for hugs… -opens door to let strawhat-alchemist in- Heeeere ya go~ Now, Gokudera-kun, we, as fangirls, demand an answer!

Gokudera: What?

Ai: Read your question! –hurls a cue card with the questions written on it at Gokudera- It says, 'To Gokudera: WHY ARE YOU SO—

Gokudera: I can read!

Ai: Then, a reply to the best of your abilities, if you please! XD

Gokudera: I don't care.

Ai: … Eh?

Gokudera: I. DON'T. CARE.

Ai: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH? T-T-T-That's not a reply, that's your opinion on the matter! We require a PROPER answer!

Yuu: Give us a proper answer, man!

Gokudera: I don't know.

Ai: That doesn't count—!

Yuu: Maybe it's his genes?

Ai: Umm, yeah, maybe…

Gokudera: Che.

Ai: Gokudera-kun's being awfully defiant today, isn't he. –sweatdrop-

Yuu: Yeah…

Ai: -considers- Is he… at a rebellious age? He is, yes?

Yuu: He is!

Gokudera: Oi.

Ai: Rebellious age. –convinced expression- And so, we have decided that it's due to his genes.

Gokudera: OI.

Ai: Lala~ Next question~ Uhm, Tsuna has already been hugged, right? Well then, movin' on~ Why is Chrome-chan so cute… Uhm… -whispers to Yuu- Is it acceptable to give another 'It's due to genes!' answer?

Yuu: -whispers back- It's definitely due to the genes...

Reborn: I can hear you.

Ai: I-It doesn't matter! As long as uhm… well… -sighs- Ya know what? Forget about it. So, it's all due to genes! –points at Chrome-

Chrome: Eh…?

Ai: YA SEE? HER INNOCENT AURA! HER INNOCENT REPLY! AND IT'S ALL NATURAL! In short, she's NATURALLY CUTE! XD …Actually, I'm just quoting what my sempai at school said to me a few months ago when he tricked me into doing exactly what Chrome-chan did several times in a row unintentionally… -emos in corner- What's worse was that that sempai of mine was a GUY…

Yuu: Cheer up!

Reborn: Just get a move on.

Ai: -continues emoing- I'm not supposed to be CUTE, I'm supposed to exude a cool aura…

Reborn: Before I shoot you. And I should mention that my gun isn't loaded with Hyper Dying Will bullets.

Ai: I-I'M UP! I'M UP! N-Next question, before Reborn-san shoots me… -gulps-

Reborn: How gullible.

Ai: Hey! You mean to tell me that you were only kidding?

Reborn: -cocks gun- Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not.

Ai: NEXT QUESTION! –coughs nervously- Umm. The question is about… -eyes suddenly start to sparkle evilly- 5927~?

Yuu: Oh my god~!

Ai: I know, right~~? *w*

Gokudera + Tsuna: -at the same time- WHAAAAAAAAT?

Ai: Pffth, fangirls writing about you guys…? Like me, for example? *v* Although I've never posted any such stories… Maybe I should. D

Gokudera: D-Don't you dare!

Ai: Hmmm…? What makes you think you've got the right to stop me, Go~ku~de~ra~kun~?

Gokudera: You've already shown everyone the contents of my tape.

Ai: Ah-ah-ah~ Gokudera-kun, you're forgetting 2 things… Firstly, we didn't show everyone ALL of your tape. Secondly, your beloved Jyuudaime's tape is still in my possession~

Tsuna: HIIEE— M-Mine?

Ai: That's right~

Gokudera: You… Using Jyuudaime's tape for the purpose of blackmailing me…!

Ai: -yawns boredly- Well, whatever works, ne? Sooo~ Back to the question? Whaddya guys think about it? It's true, right? I mean, Gokudera-kun threatening me when I said I'd post up some fanfictions of you guys together… If it weren't true, ya'd have nothing to fear, amirite? Not forgetting the fact that it's called FANfiction for a reason! So it could be entirely false! But Gokudera-kun got so worked up about it~ So, so! It's~~ -leans in closer towards Gokudera's face- True, isn't it? If this isn't a hint, then I don't know what this is.

Gokudera: … Stop pretending to be cool when you actually have to stand on tiptoe just to reach the height of my chin.

Ai: GYAAAAAAH! FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP MOCKING MY HEIGHT! I'M SHORT, OKAY! I KNOW I'M SHORT! I'M WAY TOO SHORT TO BE A 15 YEAR OLD! NOW STOP RUBBING IT IN! –fumes- GRR! Now stop changing the subject before you really convince me that it IS true! HMPH!

Yamamoto: So what's your height? –innocently asked-

Ai: …

Yuu: It's okay, Ai-chan! –tries to cheer her up-

Gokudera: OI, BASEBALL FREAK! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE JUST SAID?

Yamamoto: What did she say? :)

Ai: D-DAAAAAAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIITTT! TT_TT THAT'S IT! I OFFICIALLY DECLARE 5927 TO BE TRUE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

Yuu: It is true!

Tsuna: NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL! DDDX

Gokudera: STOP DECIDING THINGS LIKE THESE WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!

Ai: I don't care! –mutters- 5927, 5927, 5927, 5927… I need my revenge… Hahahaha… -pulls out laptop and Tsuna's blackmail tape-

Reborn: By the looks of it, she's got split personalities.

Tsuna: T-That doesn't matter right now! Someone stop her! DDDDDDX

Ai: -inserts tape-

Tsuna: ANYONE! TT_TT

Ai: Ugh, stupid lag. -logs onto Youtube-

Tsuna: PLEASE!

Yuu: Ai-chan, the next question involves 8018! XD

Ai: -slams laptop closed- WHAT? REALLY? –sparkly eyes-

Yuu: Yep! 8DD

Ai: YES! Paradisu~!

Reborn: It seems like she really does have split personalities…

Tsuna: That was close! Way too close!

Ai: So, so~! Yama-niichan, Hibari-san, it's true, right, right? *A* C'mon, c'mon, we all know it is?

Yuu: It is soo true~~! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~! –is an extreme 8018 fangirl-

Hibari: … -glares at Ai and Yuu-

Ai & Yuu: Hibari-san? *w*

Hibari: ) Forget about it, herbivores.

Ai: -words stab through heart comically- -clutches heart- H-Hibari-san, how could… you… Yama-niichan… Say this isn't true…

Yamamoto: Well, but it IS true… Haha~

Ai: N-NOOOOOO— It's a lie! You're doing this to us because I didn't get my friends to buy me any 8018 doujinshis at the convention in my country over the weekend, right? T_T I'm really sorry, but that was because they were only selling 6927 ones!

Yuu: Yama-niichan and Hibari-san should be together~! –biting on handkerchief while tears fall dramatically-

Ai: Indeed, indeed! –tears rolling off face-

Mukuro: -insulted- Me, with Vongola…?

Ai: So-so, there's no need to lie to us?

Hibari: -eye twitches- -takes out tonfas- I dare you to say that again…

Ai: Uhm, please tell us the truth…? –gets hit by Hibari- Ow-wow-wow-wow-wow!

Hibari: I DARE you to say that again…

Ai: Uhm, p-please tell us the truth…? –gets hit once more- ITAYI—!

Gokudera: She needs to learn.

Yuu: Anou.. Hibari-san, please calm down..? –hides behind Yama-niichan-

Yamamoto: ...?

Yuu: It's safe over here.

Ai: Hawawa! Okay, okay, Ai-chan gets it! I'll move on, so stop hitting me! DX Next question, Dino-san, hugged, Gokudera-kun, hugged. So, it's Ryohei-san! Ryohei-san, uhm, XTREME!

Ryohei: YOSH! EX—

Ai: Your bet's still on for a few more interviews! Just one more, I think! Either that, or this is the last one! No 'extreme'-ing!

Ryohei: Would saying it without the 'E' count?

Ai: Uhm, well… I would think not… Right, Yuu-chan?

Yuu: Nope~

Ryohei: GOT IT, THEN!

Ai: Movin' on~ Uhh, for some reason, we've got 3 letters in a row from the same person, darkcat Smith. I'll just compile them all together… So, here it is!

darkcat Smith:

I have more questions for the story :  
i want a kiss from hibari, mukuro, and reborn (adult form plz im not a pedo like byakuran and i want to hug uni poor things been trapped with a white haired emo pedo who i think is transgender but for some reason i still think he's hot. Oh i want to know if i can hug fon in baby form, along with skull, collonello, tsuna, hibari, and want to ask squalo what he uses in his hair its so pretty? Plus i want to barrow hibari soo i can spar with him and just cause im a girl means nada oh and k he'll say no to the kiss so i'll fight him for it (ps i k how fight with a sword, and i k karate and judo im ablack belt im gonna get that KISS! Oh and plz ask all the characters who has been kissed on the lips oh and im pure fangirl evil so i send my letter with two bars of chocolate for Ai and an evil aura oh and finally what dirt do you have on reborn? And finally for real this time has reborn ever been attack by women for being sexy and i want hibari to say im a sexy beast and i want mammon to say that he's really a she i send 50 bucks with the letter alon with everything else

PLZ UPDATE i LOVE!Your stories and i have a few more questions:  
Hibari if u had to choose someone to marry plz point to them i will NOT accept no answer i will hunt u down and make talk oh say hi to reborn remmember me? (insert evil laugh here) plz i beg of u i have no life if u dont update ill die

oh and i want to go on a date with tyl hibari reborn gokudera tsuna and dino! i wanta kiss on the lips too NO IS UNEXCEPTABLE if u want to keep all appendeges and reproductive parts where they should be this GOES 4 ALL of them

Ai: Whoaaaaa— It's a flood of words…! Can I split them up? If I don't, I'll get a headache from attempting to read all that at one go. Y-Yuu-chan, help me~!

Yuu: Wow… -gets kinda dizzy from reading the letter-

Gokudera: Have fun.

Ai: First up… Uhmm… From what I can interpret from the letter… Hibari-san, Mukuro-sama, Reborn Adult Version, Uni-san, Fon-san, Skull-san, Colonello-san, Tsuna, Hibari-san again, Hibari-san once more, ah, thanks for the chocolate, much appreciated, here, Yuu-chan, have one.

Yuu: -takes chocolate and eats it- mmmmmm... chocolate X3

Ai-chan: -continues- TYL!Hibari-san, wait, why is Hibari-san getting so many requests, Reborn-san again, Gokudera-kun, Tsuna again, and finally, Dino-san, all of you are wanted for various requests. –all said in one breath- -pants-

Yuu: Wow… That's a lot of the cast.

Ai: Umm… No joke, huh… -rubs forehead in thought- Well, we can't have all of them disappearing on us, 'cuz a few of them have questions as well… Okay, I've got it. All of ya whose names I've just called, please move over… there. –points to a corner in room- Cooperate please, or you might face the wrath of someone… And that's neither Yuu-chan's nor mine. –sweat- Hibari-san and Reborn-san, since the both of ya require to be Adult-ified at some point of time or another, here, take the Ten-Year Bazooka. –hands it over to Reborn-

Lambo: -starts wailing-

Yuu: Ummm, isn't that…?

Ai: -nervous laugh- Yeah, I kinda gave up having to confiscate it every single interview, so now, it's kinda like my personal possession… -avoids stares from cast- R-Relax, it's not it's really mine… I DO give it back if Lambo promises not to take it out for the next few interviews…

Reborn: Then why haven't you?

Ai: That's 'cuz he refused to promise me that, duh! Anyways, go on over to that corner, will ya? Good. Ummm, well, lemme say something before I let darkcat Smith in… -smiles- Please do your best and try not to die, okay?

Tsuna: That smile… looked almost like it was pitying us… -trembles-

Ai: Come in~ -opens door- Gambatte, ya guys! Now, as for the questions… umm… First, to Squalo-san… What DO you use in your hair? I mean, it's even nicer than mine, and I'm a girl. Well… I'll admit that I'm kinda rough on my hair though, hehe… -sweatdrop-

Squalo: VOOOOOIII! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ANSWER THAT?

Ai: -quickly covers ears- Ah, umm… Like… Do you use any special ingredient? Or, what brand of shampoo or conditioner do you use? I bet ya use some kinda super-special-awesome brand!

Squalo: NO, I DON'T!

Ai: … Ya don't? O_O Uhm, then, maybe some super-rare-secret ingredient found only in mountains?

Yuu: You're making him sound like a dish!

Ai: True, true. HAHA! XD

Squalo: WHAT WAS THAT?

Ai: The wind. XDDDDD So? Ya do, right?

Squalo: WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Ai: Yes~? –sparkly eyes- *0* I knew it, I knew it!

Squalo: NO!

Ai: N-Nani? Ya asked me what I thought, and I think ya do! Ya really shouldn't use words like that if ya don't really mean them! Evil! Meanie! Bleh! )

Squalo: What did you say, you brat? –anger vein-

Gokudera: You're really an idiot if you can't tell what sarcasm is!

Ai: I'm bad at detecting sarcasm, okay, so sue me! Besides, that's not the point! If ya're gonna say something, ya should actually MEAN them! Grr! –sticks tongue out- p Next question's for me. If you ask what dirt I have on Reborn-san… Well… Nothing personal… I guess?

Reborn: That's hard to believe.

Ai: Hey, ya're only being blackmailed into being here for the interview, okay. Everyone's here for the same reason. Nothing PERSONAL! I mean, I definitely don't have any 'dirt' on Mukuro-sama, but he's still here, isn't he!

Mukuro: Kufufu… I wonder if I should be reassured by this?

Ai: Of course ya should be! Definitely! Next question's for Reborn! Have ya ever been attacked by women for being… uhh… sexy. Right.

Reborn: Attacked by women, yes. For being 'sexy', no.

Ai: You've been WHAAAAAAAAT—? O_O

Yuu: O_O

Reborn: Attacked by women. Female hitmen, to be precise. Of course, none of them managed to defeat me. –smirks-

Ai: Oh. Hitmen. Female hitmen. I thought ya meant that ya were clawed at by them or something. Oh, the mental image. –shudders- It scares me. Okay, last 2 actual questions of the letter… Well, the next one's more of a dare, really. Hibari-san! Ya're being dared to… PFFTTH, I CAN'T CONTINUE DUE TO LAUGHTER SPASMS. –fails to control laughter- HEE HEE HEE. PFFTTTTH, THIS DARE IS EPIC~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA~~

Hibari: … -annoyed-

Yuu: You're being dared to say that you're a sexy beast! :D

Ai: AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~ Omigosh, I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts. And I'm tearing up. HAHAHAHAHAHA~

Hibari: … And why should I comply?

Ai: HAHAHAHA~ …Well, now that's not very funny anymore.

KHR cast: -sweatdrop-

Ai: -ponders- Ya can have your blackmail tape. And the copies.

Hibari: …

Yuu: Ai-chan, are you sure?

Ai: It's cool. –thumbs up-

Yuu: B-But—

Ai: -whispers- I gave a couple of copies away just in case of an event like this. Piece'a cake to retrieve them after the interview and produce more copies~

Yuu: If you're that sure, then…

Ai: Of course~! –pulls out some tapes from bag- Oookay, Hibari-san, if ya say it, and lemme record it, these tapes are yours~

Hibari: And you wouldn't try to trick me?

Ai: -crosses fingers behind back- What would I possibly stand to gain from doing that?

Gokudera: A lot.

Ai: Shut up. –raises video camera eagerly- Shall we~?

Hibari: … -in monotone- …I'm a sexy beast. There, are you happy now?

Ai: KYAH! XDDDD Yes, very, indeed! As promised, here ya go, then. –hands tapes to Hibari-san- Bye, tapes, I'll miss ya~!

Yuu: Kyaaaaah~! XDDD

Hibari: -begins trashing tapes-

Reborn: You seem awfully happy despite handing over your blackmail materials just like that.

Ai: I got some pretty good footage, what with Hibari-san fulfilling his dare! And, let's just say Hibari-san still isn't allowed to quit the interview~

Hibari: -stops and glares murderously at Ai and Yuu-

Yuu: We have other materials besides tapes, you know!

Ai: -innocently- We never mentioned it? Oh yeah, that applies to all of ya, too. Well, now we did~

Hibari: Hand. Them. Over.

Ai: No deal~ We agreed to hand over the tapes to ya, but we never agreed to hand over anything else! Right?

Yuu: Right! XD

Ai: And there ya have it!

Gokudera: Do you two really have a death wish or something? –anger vein-

Ai: Well, if we didn't have one ever since the beginning we wouldn't even have started blackmailing ya guys, now would we? –whistles-

Gokudera: Do you want me to grant you your death?

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun?

Ai: 'Tsunami' would be utterly disappointed in ya if ya did, Gokudera-kun~ Still wanna try? –grins evilly- Aren't ya afraid that he'll be upset?

Gokudera: T-This is blackmail!

Yuu: Exactly!

Ai: Damn straight. D Next is another dare, this time for Mammon-san! Okay, you're being dared to announce your gender for the whole world (or at least to everyone watching this interview), which the requestor hopes is 'female'.

Reborn: Try phrasing that in a much more straightforward way again.

Ai: Uhh… Okay, Mammon-san is being dared to say that he's a female, pretty much.

Reborn: That wasn't that hard, was it?

Ai: Roundabout's cooler.

Reborn: Only if you can phrase it well.

Mammon: No.

Ai: Eh?

Reborn: Now THAT'S straightforward.

Ai: Repeat that, please?

Mammon: I said, 'no'. I stand to gain nothing from doing it.

Ai: Uhm, ya do. darkcat Smith sent 50 bucks along with the letter just to request you to do so.

Yuu: Doesn't that defeat the point of it being a request?

Ai: I… guess… But I guess as long as it works… C'mon, Mammon-san? Please? Pretty, pretty please? Pretty eye-blindingly sparkly and colourful please? It's just one sentence, afterall?

Mammon: …I'll do it. –floats down and takes the $50 note-

Ai: Yataa~! Success~! –raises video camera up- Ready when you are~

Mammon: …I am really a female. Is that acceptable?

Ai: Hai! Uhh, is that really true, though?

Mammon: No.

Ai: …Really?

Mammon: That's right.

Ai: THEN THAT REALLY DEFEATS THE POINT OF IT BEING A REQUEST, DOESN'T IT? GRRR—! –throws hands up-

Yuu: Dx

Gokudera: Just move on, already!

Ai: There's no need to rush me, geez—! From xMichelle-san!

xMichelle:

Lol, I love this.  
I have a question for Kyouya-sann :3  
Ask him: Would you ever consider being a couple with Tsuna? :3-1827 fangirl-

Ai: -imitating Hibari's voice- Of course. In fact, I— -gets a tonfa thrown at head- OWWWWW! That wasn't part of the—

Yuu: Ai-chan... –sweatdrop-

Hibari: -ready to kill glare-

Ai: -sweats- …script. –kneels in apology- I'm sorry.

Reborn: Nice imitation. But why are you being so submissive?

Ai: Let's just say something tells me that right now, I should really not mess with Hibari-san when he's got that… that… SADISTIC SMILE ON!

Hibari: If you keep it up, I'll bite you to death soon.

Ai: I'm afraid to ask, but I'll ask anyway. –gulps- How soon?

Hibari: Very soon.

Ai: VERY soon?

Hibari: -irritated- Yes, VERY soon.

Ai: Back. Off. Slowly. Yessir, very soon, sir. Very, very soon.

Hibari: -gives another glare-

Ai: QUICK! EVERYONE, HIDE! –hides behind Dino-

Dino: HUH?

Reborn: You may say that, but you're the only one hiding.

Ai: AW, SHUDDAP! D And for the record, Hibari-san has never once considered something like that, and by that I mean… -ahem-… Well, I won't say it, or the next thing you'll see being recorded would be my bloody corpse lying beaten on the ground. Instant death! Murder at the speed of light! So, sorry, all fangirls out there.

Reborn: You'll go back to saying that he has a few minutes later.

Ai: Hey, I'm a fangirl. What do ya—

Hibari: … … …

Ai: Of course I won't. Whatever were ya thinking? I wouldn't do something like that!

Hibari: …

Ai: I mean, do I LOOK the type to do that? I don't—

Gokudera: You obviously do—

Ai: HE—YAAAAH—! -quickly does a flying kick to Gokudera's stomach-

Gokudera: OWWW! Why, you…

Ai: -turns on full-powered glare- I have weapons with me. Prepare to face my wrath, Gokudera-kun~

Yuu: -starts cheering for Ai-chan- GO, GO, AI-CHAN! SHOW HIM YOUR WRATH~! –does a little twirl-

Gokudera: -stunned-

Ai: Thank you, Yuu-chan~! Next letter, from iBorePeople!

iBorePeople:

I want to ask my first favortie character a question.  
Basil: "Why do you use the old english, like thy, thee, thou, art, dost, etc.? Did Iemitsu do that to you? Although I find it hot." and "Can I hug AND kiss you?"(on the lips maybe...?) Kya! XD  
Ok my second favorite character, Colonello! [Ai, please make Colonello +10 years. :]  
I'll ask for the same hug and kiss. XP and my second question is, "If Ai-chan let me kiss you(on the lips maybe... XD), would Lal Mirch, get jealous?"

Ai: No need to ask twice~! XD –opens door- Come in~~ And I'll answer Basil-san's question for him!

Reborn: It wasn't directed at you, though.

Ai: -pouts- I know the answer anyways, so it wouldn't really matter, right? But I guess 'answer' isn't really the right word for this context?

Yamamoto: I guess so! :D

Ai: Right, right? :) And with that, it was decided that Ai-chan would answer in the place of Basil-san! Okay! As replied in an earlier interview, yes, it IS Iemitsu-san who caused Basil-san to speak that way… -glares at Iemitsu childishly-

Iemitsu: Hey, it was a joke, a joke!

Tsuna: Dad! _;;

Yuu: -mutters- And that joke made Basil extremely annoying to listen to...

Ai: Basil-san, ya need to stop getting yourself duped by Iemitsu-san!

Basil: I-It's fine, Ai-dono!

Ai: No, it's NOT fine! I will not allow anyone to address me as '-dono'!

Reborn: Ai-dono. –emphasizes '-dono'-

Ai: -patience hits limits- ENOOOUUUGGGHH—! I KNOW YA'RE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!

Tsuna: She snapped! –fearful-

Gokudera: What a weird thing to snap over… Right, Jyuudaime?

Ai: IT'S '-CHAN'! AI-CHAN! OR AT THE VERY LEAST, AI-KUN! NOT '-DONO'! THIS AIN'T THE MEDEVIAL AGE!

Basil: I-I understand! A-Ai-chan! –sweatdrops-

Ai: GOOD! AND KEEP IT THAT WAY! –calms down a little- And in exchange, I'll address ya as '-kun' from now on. Listen, Basil-kun, from now on, DO NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING IEMITSU-SAN TELLS YA! It's bound to be some weird thingamajig or another meant to dupe ya! Got it?

Iemitsu: Isn't that a bit too extreme?

Reborn: What if it's about something important, like a CEDEF mission?

Ai: DO. NOT. LISTEN. HEAR NO EVIL, SPEAK NO EVIL.

KHR cast: -multiple sweatdrops-

Tsuna: That's not the right way to deal with a matter like that at all… -sweatdrop-

Ai: Well, I'm sorry for my poor handling of the matter! –sticks tongue out rebelliously- For the next request, it seems we'll require the Ten-Year Bazooka… Hand it over, eres pronto. –takes it back from Reborn- Muchos gracias~

Reborn: You can speak Spanish?

Ai: Nah. Just a random phrase I picked up. Don't know anything more than that. Uhm, Colonnello-san, come over here, please?

Colonello: -flies over on Falco- What is it, kora?

Ai: Do you mind travelling to the future for just 5 minutes?

Colonnello: I don't mind, kora!

Ai: Ya DO know what I mean by that, right?

Colonnello: Yeah.

Ai: -bows deeply- Thanks for cooperating~! It's kinda hard to get SOME people to cooperate sometimes, ya know… -stares pointedly at Reborn and Gokudera- I'll, uhh, shoot you now, then, weird as it sounds… Aiming…

-pink smoke envelops room-

Ai: -coughs- Not the pink smoke again… Urgh… Uhm, anyways, now that I think about it… OH, CR—

Reborn: What?

Ai: C-Colonnello-san dies in the future, right—? T-Then…?

Yuu: O_O;

Ai: Not cool!

-smoke clears-

TYL!Colonnello: Hmm? I'm in the past, it seems, kora!

Ai: … … W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—? HUH—?

Yuu: ... Naniiii~! –sparkles in eyes-

Reborn: Are you two idiots? The future was changed. And even if it wasn't, he was revived in the final battle.

Ai: …I'm an idiot… Okay, but even if I accept that much, there's a bigger problem, isn't there? Why are the people who are supposedly dead still alive and here? I mean, Byakuran-san, Uni-san, Gamma-san, most of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths, etcetera? –jabs finger at cast mentioned-

Bluebell: -sticks tongue out- What, you have a problem with that?

Yuu: Ai-chan! There's is no problem for Byakuran-sama to be here! He should be! He shouldn't even be dead in the first place! Neh, Byakuran-sama?

Ai: Well, it's not like I'm complaining… I'm pretty happy in fact, but this just kinda defies all laws of logic, doesn't it? O_o; But I suppose EVERYTHING defies logic when you throw all of these people together to form a series… -gestures at KHR cast-

Byakuran: -smiles-

Ai: -flinches and backs off- Living supposed-dead walking! And now that I think about it, this is the first time any Real Six Funeral Wreaths actually made any comments on any of my interviews so far, right?

Reborn: That's not the point. And don't question it too much.

Ai: A-Act more shocked, will ya? People who are supposed to be dead are alive and kicking!

Reborn: You have less than 5 minutes left to carry out the questions.

Ai: Oh, RIGHT!

Tsuna: She actually forgot all about it?

Ai: Uhh, what was the question again…?

Yuu: It's whether Lal would get jealous if Colonnello was kissed by someone else!

Ai: Oh, yeah, that's it! So, would ya, Lal-san? 3

Lal: Of course not!

Ai: That reply was just a tad too fast… Hmmm… Should we test that out, I wonder! Ne, Yuu-chan, why don't we do this… -whispers-

Yuu: -listens closely- Uhuh... yes, we should totally do that!

Ai: Huhuhu~ Let's carry out the plan, then! Colonnello-san~~~

Colonnello: ?

Ai: Piggyback! :D

Colonnello: Uhh…

Ai: Please? Please? I'm light! And really small-sized! It'll just be like piggybacking a seven-year-old kid! …Okay, maybe that was an overstatement… A twelve-year-old kid?

Colonnello: -sighs- Fine, but just this once, kora!

Ai: YAY~~~! -lifted up- Wow, this is truly a once in a lifetime opportunity~! –sparkly eyes-

Yuu: Don't forget about me! I want a piggyback too~! –starts bearhugging Colonnello-

Ai: Ahem! Now, to carry out my Grand Plan! I… Uhh, I guess I still can't say it without getting seriously embarrassed… L-LOVE YA, COLONNELLO-SAN! –blushes all over- -watches Lal's expression closely-

Yuu: I love you too~~

Lal: Wh- Hey! What do you two think you're doing?

Colonnello: Huh?

Ai: Was that directed to Colonnello-san or us…? –extremely embarrassed- And I guess I didn't actually have to look closely… I mean, it's not even a kiss, and Lal-san goes all, 'boo—m—!', already…

Lal: Not for the reason you think!

Ai: But of course Lal-san won't admit it… Tsundere…

Reborn: I have to agree with her on this one.

Lal: Not you too!

Ai: It's the truth~ XD And with that, we have proven that Lal-san WILL get jealous if other girls show Colonnello any form of affection… Okay, ya can put me down now, Colonnello-san~ Thanks so much for the ride~~

Colonnello: It was nothing, kora!

Ai: *extremely sparkly eyes* A true gentleman~!

-pink smoke reappears-

Ai: Whoa. O_O Good thing I got Colonnello-san to put me down first or I'd have landed on my butt five seconds later…

Colonnello: Ah, I'm back, kora! –notices Lal's glare- What exactly happened while I was gone, kora?

Ai: -coughs- Ya don't really hafta know… Nothing particularly bad or irreparable happened… Let's just leave it at that. In fact, what happened can't even be counted as bad at all… And that IS the truth…

Reborn: You're the only one who thinks that way.

Ai: Sooo not! What, ya call what happened 'bad'? In what way? All that happened was that Lal-san got jealous!

Reborn: I suppose…

Ai: Next letter! From Zelfie-san!

Zelfie:

Wait. I'm sorry. D: I misspelled one of my questions.  
i was asking Bel "How long he had the 'ushishishi" laugh?  
._.;; And the faces above were: w_;;

Yuu: Yeah, I bet the first thing Bel said when he was born was "ushishishi".

Ai: No joke… I bet he must'a startled the living daylights out of his parents when instead of crying, he laughed… I can totally imagine that happening… I sure hope Rasiel-san didn't do the same thing or their parents would REALLY have gotten heart attacks… So… How long has it been? Bel-san~~

Belphegor: I don't know. Ushishishi~  
Ai: H-How can ya NOT know?

Belphegor: Because I'm a prince~

Ai: Another unsatisfactory answer! ) Ya guys need to stop doing that, seriously! Ah, I've got it, it's because ya had it since a reaaaaally long time ago, long enough for ya to forget when ya picked it up, amirite?

Belphegor: If you already know, why are you still asking me, peasant? Ushishishi~  
Ai: -anger vein- D-Damn you… Someone hold me down, or who knows what I'll do to this guy…

Tsuna: Weren't you the one who discouraged violence…? –sweat-

Ai: It's not my fault I have a short fuse…

Yuu: Calm down, Ai-chan!

Ai: R-Right… Breathe in, breathe out… Rinse and repeat… And it's the last letter of the day! Arencha glad? Oh, but there's still the Omake after this, though.

Tsuna: THAT'S TOO MUCH OF A SUDDEN CHANGE IN TEMPERAMENT TO BE ANYTHING LESS THAN SPLIT PERSONALITIES!

Reborn: Who got chosen?

Tsuna: That's not the most important part right now, right?

Ai: Take it easy, yo. You'll find out soon enough. From Lady Airashii Mentsu 67!

Tsuna: Quit ignoring me—!

Ai: Shh! Don't ruin the fun!

Lady Airashii Mentsu 67:

Oh shoot, I forgot something in my last thingy!  
Yamamoto: Please, tell me all about you! Family, friends, likes, dislikes, allergies, and the like! Thanks and I'm awful sorry! Gomen Nasai -bows feverishly-  
(Did I spell Gomen Nasai wrong?

Ai: No need to apologize, friend, for it is our job and our outmost pleasure to answer your question! Because we too want to know the answer!

Yuu: Oh, this will be very interesting! I'd like to know everything about Yama-niichan too! –squeals-

Ai: Seconded, thirded, fourthed! –pulls out a checklist- Let's get questioning, yes! XD Ready, Yama-niichan?

Yamamoto: Yep! Haha~

Ai: Please answer to the best of your ability, then! Family?

Yuu: -listens eagerly-

Yamamoto: Just my dad and I!

Ai: Your mom? O_o

Yamamoto: She passed away when I was young.

Ai: Ah. Uhh, umm, uhh… Sorry about that. –bows apologetically-

Yamamoto: Don't worry about it~ I kinda got over it a long time ago.

Ai: Still… I can feel bad about it, right?

Yamamoto: Why not? –laughs-

Ai: -mutters to self- Guy's way too laidback for his own good… Not that that's a bad thing, but as they say, moderation in everything… -sweats- Family, check. –marks a tick on checklist- Umm, friends?

Yamamoto: Well… everyone, I guess!

Ai: Can totally imagine that… -sweats more- Friends, check. Likes?

Yamamoto: -thinks- Hanging out with everyone, baseball, and sushi!

Ai: Simple-minded… Well, I can't hate that. Likes, check. Dislikes?

Yamamoto: Umm… Nothing in particular, I guess~

Ai: Laid-back to the extent that ya don't really care about wondering whether ya like or dislike something… Dislikes, check. Allergies?  
Yamamoto: None! :)

Ai: Same. Allergies, or lack of, check. Okkei~ Done! And here's my professional opinion… -pushes imaginary glasses up nose- Ya're exactly the same as I am. Congratulations. –holds out hand to shake-

Yuu: Hey, I'm the same too! xD –squeals happily-

Reborn: You don't seem professional at all. And I find that hard to believe.

Ai: Well, that REALLY is how I am… Get used to it. And now that we're done~~

OMAKE CORNER THE THIRD!

Ai: Dum-da-duuuuuum~~~~! Here comes the moment of suspense, peoples~~ The Omake Corner, as Yuu-chan and I like to call it! Whose tapes shall be revealed this time? Hold your breaths, peoples! Just don't hold it for too long and end up suffocating to death.

Yuu: The results are~~! –drumrolls-

Ai: Reborn-san with 5 votes!

Yama-niichan with 1 vote!

Spanner-san with 2 votes!

Mukuro-sama with 2 votes!

Haru-san with 1 vote!

Tsuna with 1 vote!

Ai: This makes me really happy! –wipes at eyes dramatically- So many people actually turned in votes! And the overall winner, or maybe not much of a winner, more like a severely unlucky person, is Reborn-san! –cheers madly-

Reborn: …

Ai: This kinda makes me wonder, though… So many people voted for Reborn-san… Does that mean that lots of people like him, or is it the other way round? That so many people hate him that they want to embarrass him to death as soon as possible?

Reborn: Stop wondering. Or I'll shoot you. –points gun at Ai-

Ai: -shrugs- That's fine… Wondering's not actually gonna get me anywhere. Now… Time to expose the contents of your tape, yes? –pulls out laptop and Reborn's blackmail tape- Just insert the tape in here, and… -casually dodges a gunshot from Reborn- Saw that coming. SO PREDICTABLE~~ XDD Better luck next time~

Yuu: Is it ready yet?

Ai: Is now! For today, it shall be Audio type!

Yuu: Sit tight, relax, and enjoy the show!

Sounds from Ai's laptop: TYL!Reborn: "Now, prepare to die…" –hollow clicking sound- "…" –several more hollow clicking sounds- "Damn, don't tell me that kid I met on the street managed to steal my bullets… She certainly deserves her reputation of a master thief…" –muffled laughing sounds- "Shut up. I can still kill you. …Stop laughing!"

Ai: -stifled giggles- But to be honest, that wasn't really very embarrassing…

Yuu: Wait, there's more.

Laptop: TYL!Reborn: "Are you ready to surrender yet?" "Uhh, Mister, I'm not so sure I know what you're talking about…" "You can quit playing dumb with me now. I know that you're the mastermind behind the entire affair. My colleague's information told me that you would be hiding in the restaurant by the big lake." "Um, Mister, there are several other restaurants by this lake. Perhaps you're in the wrong one…?" "…" –sound of footsteps and a door creaking open- "Hm. Of course I knew that. I was merely questioning you as I wanted to ensure that my colleague's information was correct. It is. Think about it, how could an ordinary citizen like you possible be the ringleader of such a large conspiracy?" "W-Whatever you say, Mister…"

Ai: And that's all we shall be showing for today! –ejects tape and shuts laptop happily- No hard feelings, Reborn-san? I mean, c'mon, everyone's gonna have the contents of their tape showcased to everyone else at some point or another. Still, I wonder… The contents of your tape aren't exactly what people would kill for in order not to have them exposed to the whole world… They're embarrassing, sure, but not THAT embarrassing… In fact, I think Hibari-san's and Gokudera-kun's were way, WAY more embarrassing than yours.

Yuu: Uh-huh… Is it because he's supposed to be the best hitman in the world?

Ai: So, it's embarrassing because he's supposed to be a professional, and yet, ya mean?  
Yuu: Yup…

Ai and Yuu: -continues discussing the contents of Reborn's blackmail tape openly-

Reborn: …It looks like the only way to resolve this would be to kill the both of you.

Ai: Uhm, not a good idea? The tapes aren't ONLY with me, ya know?

Reborn: Tracking them all down would be easy.

Ai: At one word from me, your tapes would be revealed to the public before ya can even blink… Ya still sure about this?

Reborn: I'd like to try it out first.

Ai: Hmm… Okay, all viewers! My usual closing statement, kinda… Don't forget to keep your letters coming, please! Your questions shall be answered, for that's the job of your lovely interviewers here, ohohoho~ And please continue to cast votes for any characters who have not yet appeared in the Omake section for their horribly embarrassing blackmail clips to be revealed!

Yuu: You know you want to see them! XD

Ai: Yup! Also, all previous votes shall be carried forwards! Meaning, take Tsuna for example… Right now, he already has one vote. If one more person votes for him, he'll have two votes, instead of the everything resetting back to zero. …Wait, I think I just made things more complicated… ARGH! Just know that all current votes will be carried forwards onto the next round of voting! Got it? Then… Jia ne~ -waves-

Reborn: Done talking yet?

Ai: Uh-huh… Yuu-chan, RUN AWAY! FLEE AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT! AND DO NOT LOOK BEHIND AT ALL COSTS! IF YA DO, ALL YOU'LL SEE WILL BE THIS HUGE MURDEROUS AURA! NOW, RUUUUUU~~~N~~! XDDDDD

Yuu: Wait for me, Ai-chan! –starts running like hell-

* * *

A/N: WHOO~ Enjoyed it? Don't have much to say this time, hoho. Maybe that's cuz it's getting pretty late in my country right now.

Oh! I'd like to express my HUUUUGE gratitude to everyone who read this, even during my long absence! (I wonder if any of you wondered why I seemingly dropped off the face of the earth? O_O) Or any of my stories, for that matter. Ya guys know how to make a girl happy. And double cookies for everyone who reviewed~~! When I opened my inbox and saw this FLOOD of mails from everyone, I was practically going all sparkly-eyed with happiness. XDDD

Enough of my crap that I'm sure no one cares about, though. XD Send in more letters, please? :3 And votes! And I'll be a happy Ai-chan~~


End file.
